Dark Angel The story of Severus Snape's daughter
by TwistedChild89
Summary: Miley Willows finds her mother dead and her world turns upside down! She meets the father she's never known and finds out she's a witch wanted by the most evil wizard of all time! Will she survive or will she die at the hands of the people she loves?
1. Intro

Some of you may recognize this story as it is also posted on my Quizilla account as Babygurl062089. This is the rewrite of the story. Hopefully you like and I would appreciate some feed back from everyone and from those who have read the original story. I wasn't really happy on how the other was turning out so this is my way of trying to make it better. Enjoy!

For as long as I could remember my mother always told me we were different. She said that was one of the reasons we moved around so much. I never understood what she meant by different, but she told me that one day I would. I wasn't until I was almost 16 when that day finally came. My life completely changed, but for better or for worse I didn't know.

I should of know something was wrong the day my mother hurried me out of the house with a pocket full of money and a shopping list a mile long. I should of realised the look in her face was fear and not the flu she claimed she was coming down with.

"Maybe I should stay home with you then." I told her.

"No! I'll be fine." She said pushing me out the door. "Just be careful and take your time." She said.

I sighed. "Okay, but I want you to rest while I'm gone then. No unpacking." I told her motioning to the living room filled with boxes from yet another move.

"I promise." She said kissing me on the forehead. I left the box-filled apartment and walked the two blocks to the nearest grocery store. As I searched for the things on the list I kept getting the nagging feeling that I shouldn't be there, but I just pushed it aside and continued shopping.

An hour later I left the grocery mart, my arms full of groceries in brown paper bags. I looked up to the sky to see the beginning of a storm forming. Just as I arrived at my apartment building rain drops began to fall. I entered the building and rode the elevator to the second floor. I froze as I neared the door to my apartment. The door was slightly ajar. I slowly walked to the door.

"Mum, I'm home!" I called pushing the door fully open with my foot. I looked around the darkened living room.

"Mum?" I called when I didn't get an answer. I placed the bags on the cluttered kitchen table.

"Mum?" I called again. Still no answer. Fear gripped me as I walked toward the back of the apartment. The door to her bedroom was closed. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The room was dark. Thinking she left and went to the apartment next door to chat with the old lady who lived there like she sometimes did I turned from the room, but stopped when lightening outside her bedroom window illuminated the room. A figure lay unmoving on the floor. I ran to my mother and fell to the floor next to her body.

"MUM!" I screamed taking her hand in mine. Her eyes were wide open in the look of fear. She wasn't breathing. Tears ran down my faces as I tried feeling for a pulse. A loud snapping noise from behind me makes me turn away from her. A man stood in the darkened hallway looking down at me and my mother. His face was the first thing I saw. A long sliver beard and half-moon glasses, but it was his eyes that stood out to me the most. His bright blue eyes were filled with sadness. I knew then he wasn't there to hurt me, he was there to help.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I cried."Its too late." he says.

"No, it's not too late. We have to help her." I cried.

"She's gone, Miley!" he said walking toward me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I look from him back to my mother's lifeless body and I know it's true. My mother was really gone. Thunder booms outside the window as I lay my head on her chest. "We have to get you out of here. There is still danger here." The man says.

"No, I can't…won't leave her." I told him. I hear him sigh sadly

"The people who killed your mother will return to finish the job." He tells me. My head snapped up from my mother's chest.

"How do you know she was murdered?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we get you someplace safe." he says. I looked back at my mother."I can't leave her." I told him.

"She would want you to live." he said. I choke back another sob and nod my head.

"I'll give you a few moments, but we must leave soon." He told me exiting the room.

I laid my head back on her chest.

"I love you, Mama." I said trying to fight back more tears. I kissed my mother gently on the cheek one last time. I got up from the floor and stepped away from her body. I turned to leave but stop when I see something laying on her bed. It was my favorite stuffed black monkey she bought me at my first visit to the London Zoo when I was 5 years old. I picked it up and hug it to my chest. I slowly walked out of my mother's room, shutting her door behind me. I walked into the living room and the unknown man turns from the window as I enter. I pull my long, black hair out of face with one hand while the other still clutched the monkey. He looks at me and nods to himself. I stood there not sure what to do. I looked back at my mother's bedroom door and had the sudden urge to run back and beg my mother not to be dead, but just as I turn toward her room I feel the man's hand on my shoulder again. I turn back to him.

"I'm sorry for this! " He said. He looks into my eyes and everything begins to become blurry and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke sometime later. Looking around the room I realised nothing was familiar to me. I was scared. White curtains hide the rest of the room from me. I pushed off the blanket I was wrapped in off and stepped onto the cold marble floor. I drew back one of the curtains. Five other beds like mine and medical supplies told me it was some kind of hospital. An old style heater sat in the middle of the room filling the room with warmth. I am the only one in the room. I walked toward the only door in the room, but stop when I noticed I wasn't alone as I had thought. An elderly lady sits at a desk looking down at a stack of papers in front of her. She takes no notice of me. I grab the door handle and slowly turned the knob and slowly pull open the door. The door squeaks and I turn expecting to see the lady finally noticing me, but she still sat at her desk. I slipped thought the gap in the door and started to run, having no idea where I was running too. I turned corner after corner expecting someone to be waiting for me, but I saw no one. I finally came to a corridor with a marble staircase surrounded by portraits of people young and old. The staircase seemed to lead up forever. I started to walk up the stairs, but froze when I heard someone say hello from somewhere behind me. I peeked over my shoulder, but the corridor was empty of anyone. I turned backed around and took another step up the stairs when I heard the same voice again, but this time it sounded like it came from right next to me. I turned slowly and screamed. The portrait infront of me held an aging man wearing a black pointy hat and black. It would have been a nice portrait if the old man in it was not moving. He was staring at me, fixing his lopsided hat that fell off when my scream made him jump. I stood frozen trying not to believe what I were seeing. "Did you just say something?" I asked the portrait. I jumped when he spoke.

"I did indeed, little miss. I hope I didn't frighten you too much." He said.

"That isn't possible!" I said more to myself then to him. I must be dreaming!

"Anything is possible at Hogwarts, Miss!" he said.

"Hogwarts?" I said looking around and gasped when I realised that the portrait I was talking to was not the only one that was moving. Hundreds maybe thousands of portraits filled every wall in every directions and every one of them was moving and whispering to themselves or their neighbor. I turned back to the old man and gasped because he was gone and in his place was a troll was staring back at me with a scowl on his face and a scary looking club in his hands. I looked around and finally spotted the old man I was talking to in a portrait a couple of stairs down. I walked down to him as he sat in a rather comfy looking chair and grabbed a pipe that was sitting on a table next to his chair.

"How did you get there?" I stammered.

"The troll was rather mad I was in his portrait and I thought it might be best if I come back to mine before he clonked me over the head with that club of his. He's rather rude if you ask me!."

he whispers to me and chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, but stopped when I realized I was laughing at something a picture was saying when it in fact shouldn't be saying anything at all. The man lite his pipe and put it in is mouth. All I could do was stare until the man took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Well, anyways, welcome to Hogwarts, little miss." he said to me. I was just about to ask again what Hogwarts was I heard the sound of heels clicking quickly down the hallway toward me. I looked around for a place to hide, but before I could find one a women came around the corner. The look of worry that was on her face vanished the instant she saw me and was replaced with relief. She looked to be maybe in her fifties or sixes with black hair pulled tight into a bun on top her head. She was wearing emerald green robes and looked like she could be rather stern when needed be, but I somehow felt comfortable in her presents. I relaxed as she walked up to me and spoke.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Miley. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Professor McGonagall." She told me. "Come with me now. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office." I nodded and followed her up many flights of stairs and down a candle lite hallway.

"What is this place?." I asked as she led down the hall.

"Any questions you have should best be answered by the Headmaster." She said stopping in front of a statue of a stone gargoyle "Lemon drop." She said to the statue and my eyes widened as the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two revealing a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. Professor McGonagall stepped onto the moving stairs and I follow suit. I heard the wall thud closed behind us as we moved upward in circles, going higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, I saw an oak door ahead. The professor went to the door and rapped on the brass knocker that was in the shape of a griffin. The door opened and she motioned for me to enter first. I was in awe as I looked around the large and beautiful circular room. A number of silver instruments that stood on a spindle-legged table caught my attention first as they whirred and emitted little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits and I wasn't surprised to notice that they too were moving. All of the people in them were all snoozing gently in their frames and some of even had curlers in their hair as they slept. I was so enchanted by the portraits I didn't hear a door somewhere in the room open until I heard someone talking and I turned to find the silver haired man from my apartment talking softly with Professor McGonagall and staring at me. The silver haired man must be the Headmaster I thought to myself.

"I am indeed the Headmaster of this school. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore" he said to me making my eyes widen. Did he just read my mind? That's definitely not possible I thought. "It very much is." I heard him say in my head but his lips didn't move

"What are you?" I asked. Professor McGonagall frowned at me but I heard Dumbledore chuckle. He whispered something to Professor McGonagall and the frown disappeared and she smiled at me and left. Professor Dumbledore gestured for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sat and looked at Dumbledore as he folded his long frame in his chair behind his desk. He folded his hands together on the desk and looked me in the eyes. I looked down at my hands.

"I hear you have some questions for me!" He said breaking the silence. I nodded suddenly nervous to talk.

"You don't have to be afraid here, Miley. No one is going to hurt you." He said.

"I'm not afraid." I said to my hands.

"I want you to know you can talk to me about anything." He said to me. Tears welled in my eyes.

"This isn't a dream is it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not!" He said

"Why did this happen? Why was my mother murdered?" I sobbed.

"Did your mother every tell you about her life before she had you?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Your mother was a beautiful and special lady. She attend this school when she was your age. Everyone in this school was very saddened when they found out about her death!" he said. Tears glistened in Dumbledore's eyes behind his half-mooned glasses.

"She always told me we were different." I said.

"And indeed you are, but only to the outside world. Here at Hogwarts you would be considered normal." He told me

"What do you mean?" I asked."You are a witch, Miley." I stared at him not believe what I was hearing. "Im a what?" I ask just incase I heard him wrong."A witch, Miley." he said. "Was my mother killed because she was a witch?" I asked. Sadness filled his eyes again."Your mother was a very powerful witch." he said.

"Please, sir, I have the right to know. Is that why you brought me here, because I was going to be killed for being a witch too?" I asked."I brought you here because I promised your mother I would if anything were to happen to her." He said.

"I don't understand!" I said.

"Your mother was not killed because she was a witch. She was killed because she was trying to protect you. You were the target, not your mother." he said. My heart dropped out of my chest. I was the one they were after. My mother died because of me.

"Why did they want to kill me? What did I do?" I asked dreading the answer he was going to give me.

"Because you were born in a time of great power and death. Did your mother ever tell you the reason why your father wasn't around for you?" I shook my head no. I was afraid that if I spoke I would throw up. "Your father and mother met here at this school and fell in love. Your father worked for Lord Voldemort, a very dark wizard. A wizard who caused many deaths and would kill anyone who got in his way even if the person was only a child. Your father was also a spy working for us against Lord Voldemort. A couple mouths after you were born a prophecy was made that a baby girl with black hair and brown eyes would be born of great power in the month of October that would help in the downfall of the dark lord. The child would be the offspring of someone close to the dark lord who would betray him and work with his enemies to bring him down. He couldn't let that happen so he rounded up his death eaters, that's what he called his followers, and told them that if any of them were to be found to have a baby girl with black hair and brown eyes that they would be killed. Your father could not let that happen so he came to me and we made a plan to hide you and your mother. I knew the prophecy was about you, because I received part of the prophecy the dark lord did not. It said that the baby girl who would help in the dark lords downfall would be born with a birth mark in the shape of a moon. We both know that you have the birth mark. We all knew that there was always a possibility that someday you would be found but your mother and father would do anything and everything to protect you. We put a protection spell on you and your mother and I kept in contact with your mother for almost 16 years and they never found you…until now." He stopped. I listened and could not believe what he was saying, but some of the things he said to me reminded me of a story my mother once told me. It sounded like the story Dumbledore was telling me now but this story was about a boy named Harry Potter whos parents were killed when he was just a year old on Halloween night and when the evil man turned his wand on the boy the spell the man used backfired and kill him instead all because there was a prophecy saying that Harry would be the one to stop the dark lord. The boy was known from that day on as the boy who lived. I always loved hearing the story. Could it be possible that the story was not made up, but true. I looked at the man in front of me and I knew he knew what I was thinking. He nodded in agreement.

"I always thought it was just a story she made up to get me to go to sleep." I told him

"Harry Potter is real. In fact he goes to this school. He's in his sixth year here at Hogwarts." he said. A thought popped into my head.

"Is Harry the boy I'm supposed to help in defeating the dark lord person?" I asked.

"Yes, Miley, he is." I just sat and let everything Dumbledore just told me sink in. There was one more thing you had to know. "Sir, what ever happened to my father?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question. Your father is here, Miley. In fact he's right behind you." I turned slowly around and looked into the eyes of the man I wanted to know my whole life. He was wearing a black robe and had shoulder length greasy black hair and brown eyes, a hooked nose and shallow skin. My mother was right I thought. I really did look like him expect for I had me mother's nose. He stood, staring at me, not saying a word. I've dreamed about meeting this man my whole life and now that I have I had no idea what to say. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence. "Severus, come and sit. I was just finishing telling Miley about the prophecy." he said to the man in front of me. He sat in the chair Dumbledore pointed out for him and looked away from me to Dumbledore. I sat and could not help but stare at the man who was my father.

"You told her. I thought we both decided it was not the right time to tell her." Severus said to Dumbledore.

"Well, I changed my mind. She had the right to know." Dumbledore said to Severus. I looked from Dumbledore to Severus as they spoke to each other. I could tell he was not happy with Dumbledore.

"I wish you would of spoken with me before you told her though. I wanted to be here when you told her." My father said to Dumbledore.

"Im sorry, Severus, It will never happen again. This had been a hard day for all of us. I will leave you two alone now. I hope to see you both at dinner." Dumbledore said getting from his chair and going to the door. He looked back at me once, winked, and then left the room leaving me and Severus Snape, my father, alone.


	3. Chapter 2

I always dreamed when I would met meet my father for the first time my mother would be there with me and then after we would all become a happy family again, but my mother wasn't here and happy was something I couldn't feel right now. Severus Snape sat in the chair looking like he wanted nothing more then to run from the room. I couldn't say I blamed him. I felt the same way. The ticking of a clock was the only noise in the silence that followed Dumbledore's exit. I wished I could be like Dumbledore in that moment to hear what he was thinking. To see if he was hurting as much as I was about my mother's death. I always thought my mother would live forever. A tear fell from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away before he could see.

A low rumble coming from my stomach finally broke the silence between us"You hungry?" he said."A little I guess." I answered. My father stood quickly, knocking his chair backward. He caught it with one hand.

"I'll take you to the great hall." he said. I stood up slowly and followed him out the room, traveling the same way I had entered early with Professor McGonagall. Exiting the stone gargoyle I quietly followed behind him until we reach another huge set of double doors similar to the ones I saw earlier. He opened one of the door letting me pass through first. The room was huge. Thousands of candles were somehow floating in midair over four long tables and instead of a ordinary ceiling I saw a velvety black sky dotted with hundreds of stars.

"This is where all meals are served here at Hogwarts." My father said steering me over to the front of the hall where another long table sat. Six people sat at the table. I only recognized Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I went and sat in one of the empty seat next to Dumbledore and my father sat in the empty seat next to mine. Glittering golden plates and goblets sat in front of each person but food was no where in sight.

"Miley, let me introduce you to some of the others professors here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. "This is Professor Sprout. She is the Herbology teacher here." He said motioning to a friendly looking a couple seats away from him. "and this is Professor Flitwick. He is our Charms teacher." I mumbled a hello to each as Dumbledore introduced them. I would of liked to ask what exactly they taught but I didn't say a word as he introduced the last two people as Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher and the last was Madam Pomfrey who was the school nurse I saw in the hospital wing.

"Well, now that's done. Let's eat." Dumbledore said. I looked down at the empty plates in front of me, but gasped when I saw they weren't empty anymore. Chicken, stuffing, and mashed potato and gravy and other delicious looking food filled them. I could only stare as the others around began filling up the plates.

"Dig in, Miley, I promise you there's nothing wrong with it." Dumbledore said to me putting a giant helping of mashed potatoes on his plate and then an even bigger piece of chicken. The food did look good but I didn't really feel like eating. I took a small bit when I was my father look at me sadly. After everyone finished their plates were magically wiped clean and in its place were blocks of ice cream and apple pie and some other desert I had never heard of before. I ate a little more of this and again when everyone was finish the plates were wiped clean. Some of the teacher left after finishing saying a polite goodbye to me and Dumbledore. Soon it was only me, Dumbledore, my father, and Professor McGonagall left in the room. Dumbledore turned to me.

"Well that was delicious don't you think?" he asked me. I nodded my head even though I had hardly ate anything to really judge the taste.

"Good…good." He said.

"I don't know if your father told you, but we all thought it would be best for you to stay her and attend Hogwarts this upcoming year. That's only if you would like too!" Dumbledore said and Professor McGonagall nodded in a agreement. "You will ofcourse need to study hard to catch up to the other students in your grade, but I now you can do it." He added. I didn't know what to say to this. It wasn't like I could turn the offer down. I had no where else to go. Besides I had a chance to get to know my father if I stayed.

"Okay!" I answered.

"Wonderful! We will need to get you sorted into one of the house." he started

"Houses?" I asked."There are four houses in this school. Each house is named after one of the founders of this school. There is Hufflepuff, names after Helga Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw after Rowena Ravenclaw, Gryffindor after Godric Gryffindor and lastly Slytherin, named after Salazar Slytherin. Each student will take classes with that house and live and eat with that house. The houses also compete throughout the school year by earning and losing points for various events and at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup.

"What house will I be in?" I asked

"That will on depend in the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said."The Sorting Hat? How can I be sorted by a hat?" I asked confused. Dumbledore smiled."The Sorting Hat, like most things around Hogwarts, is made from magic. It examines each student's mind as he or she wears it and it assigns the student to one of the four houses based on abilities, personality, and preferences.

"What house was my mother in?" I asked him. I heard my father sigh next to me.

"Both of your parents were in Slytherin." He said. I wondered if I would be in the same house. "When will I be sorted?" I asked."Tomorrow. As for know I think its time for you to get some sleep. Professor McGonagall will take you back to the hospital wing while I talk to your father." he said. I nodded my head and followed Professor McGonagall out of the great hall and back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was back at her desk but stood up when she saw me enter.

"I hope I can trust you not to wander off again without telling me first." She said smiling at me.

"Sorry about that." I told her.

"No apologizes. You've been through a lot. Professor Dumbledore took the liberty of having some of your things brought here for you. They're all next to your bed." She said.

"Thank you." I said leaving them and walking over to the bed I woke up in. There indeed sat most of my stuff from my room, still in there boxes from the move. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to my mother's body. Was she still laying on the floor of her bedroom or had Dumbledore brought her here too. I sat on the bed and picked up my stuffed monkey from the pillow. I heard Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall whispering behind me, but didn't care to turn around. I lifted the lid to one of the boxes and sob broke out when I saw, sitting on top, a picture of me and my mother from when I was younger. I picked it up from the box and touched my mother's face. It was taken the same day my mother surprised me with the stuffed monkey. I couldn't help but think of the fun we had that day. Looking at all the animals and riding the carousal they had over and over until they closed. Tears hit the frame. I curled up in the bed, hugging the picture to myself. The whispering stopped and the room became darker. The only light was from the moon coming through the windows. I closed my eyes and cried. I fell asleep soon after, still clutching the photograph.

Sometime later someone slip a blanket over me and the curtains around me were drawn closed. They gently touched me on the forehead and a soft weeping escaped the person's mouth. I slept on, hearing nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day I woke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey humming to herself. I sat up, the blanket on top of me sliding off.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." She said noticing I was awake.

"Morning, Madam Pomfrey." I said politely.

"Dumbledore asked me for you to meet him in the great hall for breakfast and for you to be sorted as soon as you woke and dressed." She told me smiling.

"Okay. Thanks." I said hopping off the bed and grabbing the first thing I saw to wear from my boxes. I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail and after saying goodbye to Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing and trying to remember the way to the great hall. I entered the great hall after only getting lost once and saw Dumbledore sitting in the same chair he was sitting in last night at dinner. Dumbledore and my father seemed to be in a deep serious looking conversation when I arrived and once they saw me they stopped talking immediately making me wonder if the conversation was about me. I walked up to the table and Dumbledore smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Dumbledore that gave me the feeling that he really cared about me every time I was near him.

"Good morning, Miley, how did you sleep last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine thank you." I said sitting at the table between him and my father again,

"That's good to hear." Dumbledore said.

"And thank you for my stuff." I said. "That, my dear, you don't have to thank me for. It was only right for you to have everything that belonged to you here." He said.

"Sir, what happened to her…her…?" I asked not being able to say the word body.

"She now rests in the Hogmeade village cemetery outside the school walls where you can visit her anytime you please, with permission ofcourse. There can be no more wandering off alone. You gave us all quite a fright yesterday when you left the hospital wing" He said.

"I'm sorry!" I said pushing the food that was on my plate around.

"I know trust can take some time, and I hope now you can trust us, But I do have to ask you to remember that anyone could be working for the dark lord, even the students in this school, you have to be careful about who you make friends with." Dumbledore said while my father nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay." I said taking a small bit of egg off my plate. I knew there weren't telling me this to scare me, but I was. My mother was dead, but the people who did it still wanted me.

"So no more running off, young lady." Dumbledore said."Yes, sir." I said. After all the plates were clean talk turned to me being sorted and only then did I notice a hat that was patched and extremely dirty sitting on the table next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed me staring and picked it up and sat it in front of me.

"This is the sorting hat, Miley. All you have to do is place it on your head and it will decided what house you belong in." he said.

"It won't hurt will it. I'm not very good with pain. When I was five I fell down and scraped my knee and it wasn't bad or anything but my mother said I screamed like a banshee the whole time she was trying to clean it." I rambled eyeing the hat like it was going to come alive at any moment. I heard some of the teachers I met last night chuckled.

"I promise It will not hurt…not much anyway." Dumbledore said. "I'm only joking" he said when he saw how wide my eyes got. "You ready?" Dumbledore asked picking the hat up.

"As I'll ever be." I said still eyeing the hat. Dumbledore placed the hat on top my head. At first nothing happen and I was starting to feel stupid sitting there with a big ugly hat on when finally a voice not my own popped in my head.

"Ah ha" said a small voice in my ear making my jump. "I was wondering when you would finally join us at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that it was under such horrible circumstances though." I sat there frozen. I couldn't believe the hat was actually talking "Your mother was such a bright young student. I was a bit hesitant about putting her into Slytherin because of it. Now your father! He was easy. He belonged in Slytherin through and through, but where to put you?" The hat paused and it felt like forever before it started talking again. "You have a great mind, smart like your mother. Her talent too it seems. You'll learn quickly here. Lets see...it should be...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat became silent and just as Dumbledore was about to slid the off my head the man beside me, my father, erupted, making his chair fly back as he stood angrily.

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE. NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE IN GRYFFINDOR." he father yelled . I stared at my father wide eyed. It was the first time he ever recognized me out loud as his daughter. I took it he didn't like Gryffindor very much. Dumbledore stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Severus, calm down. The hat would not have put her in Gryffindor if it didn't feel that it was the best chose for her." Dumbledore told Severus.

"The hat is wrong. She belongs In Slytherin like her mother and I were!" Severus said to Dumbledore.

"The hat is never wrong, Severus, and you know it. Once someone is placed in a house he or she cannot be switched to another. You know the rules. She is a Gryffindor. In time you will learn to expect it. She will still be your daughter no matter what house she is in." Dumbledore said. Severus finally nodded his head in agreement, but still looked like he wanted to argue it some more. I didn't understand it either. I figured I would be in the same house as my mother. I hoped I would have been, but Dumbledore said the hat was never wrong and if it thought I belonged in Gryffindor then I wasn't going to argue with it either I thought with a sigh.

After I had been sorted Dumbledore loaded me down with all the books I would need and told me I had only two months to try and catch up with the rest of the students in my grade. I would be starting as a sixth year.

Later in the week I was given all the supplies and fitted for my school uniform, which consisted of a white button down collared shirt, gray sweater, a yellow and red tie and a gray pleated skirt.

Later that night I was permitted to leave the hospital wing and move into the Gryffindor house where I had the girl's dormitory all to myself.

Two weeks after I arrived at Hogwarts I finally had the courage to go visit my mother's grave. My heartbeat quicken as I neared the cemetery. It felt like forever before I was sitting in front of her grave. Her headstone stood 4 feet tall, with a angel, her wings spread, on top. Her name written in the marble slab in delicate vivildi lettering.

Miranda Elizabeth Willows

Born 1971 Died 2005

Beloved Wife and Mother

My father stood a few feet behind me holding a bouquet of Lady's Slippers, one of my mother's favorite flowers. I outlined her name with my finger.

"I understand now, Mama!" I said to her grave. I knew in my heart she could hear me. She always told me no matter what happened to her she would always be with me! Guiding me, protecting me wherever I went.

"I love you!" I said. I got up from the ground and stepped back from the grave. My father stepped forward and laid the flowers on the headstone. He's face was blank, showing no emotion. He came and stood next to me. H raised his hand like to touch my shoulder but then changed his mind and put it back down. We stood silently for a few minutes. I whispered one last goodbye and turned away from her grave. I returned to the castle and went to the library to study, hoping to get my mind off my mother.

Severus helped me a lot with my studies. I knew he was trying to make up for lost time. We rarely talked about my mother and when she was brought up and it was only for a minute and then one of us would change the subject. He seemed to favor the Defense Against the Dark Arts class above all others. One night he confined in me he had always wanted to be the Dark Arts teacher instead of being the Potions master, but everytime he applied for someone else would get the job instead. I had to admit he knew a lot about the dark arts and knew it was from being part of the dark side, spy or not. Him acting as my tutor brought us closer in some ways. I was still not comfortable enough to call him anything but Severus but I knew now he never wanted to be absence from my life. He did it to protect me. He never actually said this to me but I knew. We his help I caught up quite fast in all the subjects and by the time school was about to start I was pretty good at the magic thing. At first everything about the whole wand, magic spells, making potions thing kinda freaked me out but in the end I felt like I knew it all my life.

The day finally came when the other students were due to arrive. I was a nervous thinking no one would like me. I watched from the Gryffindor common room as hundreds of horseless carriages began to appear through the castle gates and stop infront of the entrance of the school. I saw laughing, happy students yelling hello to friends they haven't seen all summer and I seen males jumping from there carriages only to turn around and help there girlfriends out behind them and then holding hands through the doors. I turned from the window when the last of the students entered the building. I checked to make sure my uniform was neat and tidy and ran a brush through my hair once more before exiting the common room and making my way down to the great hall for sorting of the first years and the beginning of the year feast. I sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table closes to the teacher's table. I noticed that some of the students as they pasted gave me weird looks and I knew they were wondering who I was. I looked up at my father at the teachers table and he gave me a small wink from his seat and that made me feel slightly better. Soon no more students were entering the great hall and there was a loud buzzing of talk going on around me as students caught up with each other about their summer. Dumbledore stood and the chatter instantly stopped as everyone took their seats, waiting for Dumbledore to begin his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had a great summer and have come back ready to learn." Many moans were heard from the students Dumbledore chuckled before going on. "I expect you all to behave this year." He said eyeing two boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. One of them had bright red hair and freckles and the other had untidy black hair and glasses. They looked down at their plates and snickered causing a girl with bushy brown hair to give them a dirty look. "It is time to sort our newcomers so, Professor McGonagall, whenever you're ready!" Dumbledore finished and sat back down as Professor McGonagall lead a group of frightened looking first years into the room. She set a three legged stool in front of the teachers table and sat the sorting hat on top. She pulled a scroll out of thin air and began to call names to come up and be sorted. Some of the students looked more scared then I did when I put the hat on. I smiled as a little girl jumped so high she nearly fell off the chair. Each first year ran to the table the hat called out, happy to have the sorting hat finally off their heads. One boy actually forgot to take the hat off and was halfway to the Ravenclaw table when he realized he still had it on. He walked quite embarrassed back to the teachers table and handed it back to McGonagall while many of the other students laughed. When the sorting was finally over, many new faces could be seen at each table. Dumbledore stood again and scanned the room smiling at all the new students.

"Welcome first years. I hope that the older student will be a good influence on you all and that you have a great first year and many to come, but for now all I have to say is I'm starving so let the feast begin." He said as food appeared in the empty plates and bowls that covered the table. I helped myself to some delicious looking potatoes and steak and ate in silence. When everybody's plates were empty the food was replaced by desert. I grabbed a treacle tart and chocolate éclairs. I just started on an éclair when someone sat in the empty seat beside me. I turned to see the girl with the bushy hair smiling at me.

"Hi. I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Great. We're sitting over there." She said pointing to the two boys I recognized from earlier. I stood and followed her to the middle of the table. The girl sat beside the boy with red hair and I sat in the empty sit next to her. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way and this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing first to the red head and then to the boy with the untidy black hair. So this is Harry Potter I thought. The boy from the prophecy Dumbledore told you about. The one your supposed to help fight against the Dark Lord.

"I'm Miley, Miley Willows." I said.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'll be starting my sixth year here." I answered.

"That's what grade were in. Maybe you and I will room together. Did you transfer from a different school?" Hermione said.

"No, My mother died recently and I had to come and live with my father and he's a teacher here so here I am." I said. I didn't tell them everything more remembering what Dumbledore said about not knowing who you can trust and who you can, but somehow I knew I could trust Hermione, Ron, and Harry but part of me wasn't ready to tell them the whole truth yet.

"Really! Who's your father?" Harry asked politely.

"Severus Snape!" I said pointing toward him sitting at the table. Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Professor Snape, the potions master, is your father?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." I said suddenly nervous.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in Gryffindor?" Ron asked rather rudely. Hermione shot him a look and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I thought when the hat put me here, but Dumbledore said the hat puts people in the house he bests see them in and I guess the hat saw Gryffindor for me. Severus wasn't that happy about it. He wanted me in Slytherin like him and my mother, but I guess the hat had other plans." I said. Hermione nodded her head like she understood while Ron and Harry still looked spectacle.

"Your mother went here too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Her and Severus met when they went to school her." I said.

"So you're a pureblood?" Harry asked. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"A what?" I asked.

"A pureblood. That means your family can be traced back through generations as either a witch or wizard!" Hermione said.

"Um I don't know. I didn't know I was a witch until Dumbledore came and got me over the summer. It was a shock when I found out. I mean I always believed there was such a thing as witches and wizards but I never imagined that I actually was one. I'm still getting used to it. Severus helped me learn most of the stuff over the summer." I said looking over at my father who was talking to one of the other teachers.

"Why is your last name Willows if Professor Snape is your father?" Hermione asked.

"It was my mother's last name and I guess I can't let it go just yet. Maybe someday I'll take his last name, but I'm not ready for that yet. I never knew him until just a couple of mouths ago. I don't even call him dad. Half the time it's hey you." I said making them laugh. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice and took a bit out of the half eaten treacle tart just before the plates were wiped clean again taking the rest of your desert with it.

"Hey I wasn't finished with that." I said to the table. They laughed at the comment as Dumbledore stood to make his last speech before everyone was to there houses for the night.

"I hope you all had your fill of food. ("I didn't." I said only letting the four of my friends here it.) Now just a few remembers before you head to bed. The forest on the grounds is of course forbidden to all students and Mr. filch reminded me yet again to remind you all that there is to be no use of magic in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term and if anyone is interesting in playing for your house please contact the house Quidditch captain for more details. And now, bedtime. Off you get." Dumbledore said. Everyone stood up and made there out of the great hall and in the direction of their house. I exited the great hall with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Just as I was about to turn the corner that lead to the marble staircase I accidentally bumped into another student. I turned to apologize when I found myself on the floor where someone had pushed me.

"What was that for?" I said angrily.

"Watch it, Gryffindor." The boy said cruelly. Harry helped me off the floor after giving the boy a very rude hand gesture behind his back.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" I asked rubbing my now bruised behind.

"That was Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin and a real jerk." Hermione said. "You okay?" Harry asked me. "I'll be fine. Just bruised. Come on everyone else is gone." I said at the now empty hall. I walked up the marble staircase and said hello to some of the portraits as I passed. I stopped when I came to a portrait of a fat lady that was the entrance of our common room."Oh great, how are we supposed to get in. None of us know the password. We could be here all night before someone comes out." Hermione said."Don't worry. I know it. I've been staying here." I said making Hermione feel better.

"Butter squash." I said to the fat lady. Her portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled in and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think I will too." I said to the group. We all said our goodnights and Hermione and I walked up the staris to the girls dormitory. It turned out Hermione and I were in the same room like we hoped. The other three girls were already in bed with there curtains closed. I changed into my pajamas and curled up in my four poster bed with my stuffed monkey and after saying another goodnight to Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke the next day to the noise of the other girls in the room getting ready to go down to breakfast. I crawled out of bed and took a quick shower and put my school uniform on and ran down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for me. Hermione and I left the house and joined Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Just as I sat at the table Professor McGonagall started handing everyone their schedule for the year. "We never had this many classes in regular school." I whined as I looked over mine and then Hermione's.

Monday/Wednesday/Friday

9 o'clock; History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

10 o'clock; Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)

11 o'clock; lunch/free

12 o'clock Defense Against the Dark Arts (Slytherin)

1 o'clock; Potions (Slytherin)

Tuesdays/Thursdays

9 o'clock; Astronomy (Hufflepuff)

10 o'clock; Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherin)

11 o'clock; lunch/free

12 o'clock; Herbology (Hufflepuff)

1 o'clock; Charms (Hufflepuff)

"I know, but atleast we have most of our classes together." Hermione reminded me happily.

"Yeah, but can you image how much homework we're going to have this year? I might just die from it all" I said pouting.

"Come on, Miley, It won't be that hard. We've been doing it for five years now and we're still alive!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but barely." Ron said with Harry nodding beside him in agreement while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You'll do fine, Miley, and if you need help I'll tutor you or you can always ask Professor Snape for help." Hermione said smiling and ignoring Ron and Harry's groans at her mentioning tutor. She's been trying to get them to let her tutor the two of them for years but so far it wasn't going very well.

"Thanks Hermione." I said smiling. I finished my breakfast and the four of us ran back to the Gryffindor common room to grab our school bags and went to our first class of the day. I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and grabbed a seat in the back of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I took the supplies my father got for me out of my bag and looked up and nearly jumped out of my seat as an old guy with glasses came floating into the classroom through the chalk board."Relax, Miley, It's just Professor Binns." Harry whispered in my ear from the seat next to me. "The teacher's a ghost?" you whispered back."Yeah, the rumor is he died in front of his fire one night and got up the next day to teach and just left his body behind not knowing he was dead. You'll get used it." Harry said."Like I haven't heard that before. I swear I've jumped in freight so many times in the last three mouths my nickname should be jumpers." I said making Harry laugh. "Well, jumpers, welcome to the wonderful world of Hogwarts where teachers are ghost and food magically appears and owls deliver mail and parents send you howlers when you get in big trouble." Ron said next to Harry."Howlers?" I asked them."You don't want to know!" Harry said as Ron got red in the face. I suspected that Ron got one of these howlers once and I hoped to never find out what one was."If you three don't stop talking and listen Professor Binns is going to give you detention and I don't think you want one the first day of class." Hermione said shushing Harry, Ron and me. "Sorry, Hermione." I whispered. I took a quill and dipped it in ink and began to write the forever pages of notes that Harry warned Professor Binns likes to give. When the bell rang for the end of class I packed up my stuff and left the classroom. I walked into my next class and smiled at Professor McGonagall. She also helped me greatly with catching up with the other transfigurations students and I couldn't help but respect her. I sat near the front with Hermione while Harry and Ron sat in the desk behind us. The class period went by quickly and luckily she didn't give us any homework. We gathered our things together again and went to the great hall for lunch. When we got there I sat next to Harry and immediately stacked my plate with my favorite, ham and cheese, like I thought at any moment someone was going to come by and eat them all. "Are you going to eat all of that, Miley? There must be like 10 there." Harry said laughing while he ate his p, b, and j."Yup." I said starting on my first ham and cheese. "I'm starving." I said."How do you stay so thin?" Harry asked."High metabolize I guess. My mother was the same way. Plus when you grow up not knowing when your going to get your next meal you tend to eat as much as you can" I said starting on my second sandwich. After we all finished our lunch we walked back to the Gryffindor common room to relax until our next class. I sat in my favorite chair I adopted over the summer by the fire while Harry sat in the chair opposite me and Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. A fire was going even though it was nearly noon, but it made me feely oddly relaxed. I laid my head on the arm of the chair and would of fell asleep if Hermione hadn't started a conversation with me."Hey, Miley, if you don't mind me asking what was your mother like?" Hermione asked."I don't mind. She was an amazing women and the greatest mother I could of ever had. We struggled for while when I was younger. We lived in this one bedroom apartment above this diner my mom worked at and we were basically broke. I used to hear her cry at night because we would sometimes go days without eating and she thought she was a bad mother because of it. We didn't own anything that was new. Half the stuff we did own came from neighbors who felt sorry for us or from a thrift store. My favorite thing that we owned was this baby grand piano. It was really old and half the keys were missing but I thought it was the best thing in the world. I taught myself how to play and I got pretty good. My mum said I was a natural and she always wished she could buy me a piano that would play proper, but I knew how much a new piano cost and I didn't want her to spend the money we had on me so I stopped playing and when she asked why I told her I just didn't like playing anymore. That I was bored with it, but I think she knew that I was lying. She knew how stubborn I could get when it came to money so she let it go. And then one day everything changed. We started moving around a lot more and she became so paranoid about everything. She started home schooling me and she'd even get mad when I would walk outside without telling her. I knew something was wrong but I was too afraid to ask. I didn't imagine it was as bad as it was….." I said trailing off. I saw my mother laying on the floor of her bedroom again. I could still remembered it like it was yesterday. "You don't have to tell us, Miley!" Harry said seeing the tear that ran down my face.

"No, I want to. She sent me to the market alone for the first time in a long time. The whole time I had this feeling like I should be at home and when I got back the door to the apartment was open. I called for my mother and when she didn't answer I knew something was wrong. I walked toward her room. Each step I took the more scared I was for what I was about to find. I found my mother laying on the floor of her bedroom. I didn't know what to do and then Dumbledore showed up. He said the people who did it would be back and he had to get me out of there. There was something about him that said he was one of the good guys so here I am" I said wiping away my tears. No one spoke at first. They were still processing what I just told them

"Did Dumbledore ever say who did it?" Harry asked."He said he had some ideas." I said. I thought about telling them the truth but it wasn't the right time yet."We better get going! Defense against the Darks Art starts in ten minutes!" I said changing the subject."I wonder who the new teacher is?" Hermione said, but I didn't hear her. I picked up my bag and walked out of the common room still thinking about my mother. Hermione and I entered the Defense against the Dark arts room at the same time and froze causing Harry and Ron, who was right behind us, too bump into me. There, standing at the front of the room writing something on the board, was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He was over six feet tall and had brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare and neither could Hermione. I didn't see the gagging faces Harry and Ron were making as they dragged us over to their normal seats in the back. I sat not taking me eyes off the new teacher. Finally he turned and for a second looked into my eyes. He smiled and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest."Welcome, students, I'm Professor Dean Wilson. I'll be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He said.

"I have some exciting things planned this year that I think all of you will enjoy. So today I thought we would just take it easy and get to know one another first. I want you all to each take out a piece of parchment and your quill and I want you to write down 5 to 10 thinks you want me to know about you. I'll do the same on the board and then walk around to see what you all have written down." He said then turning away from the class and he began to write on the board. Most of the girls sat there, wanting to see what he wrote first.

1. 22 years old

2. first year teaching

3. pureblood

4. enjoy reading

5. play the drums and guitar for fun

He stopped writing on the board and turned back toward the class and started to walk around the class. Everyone quickly scribbled something down before he got to there table. eventually he made it around to our.

"Let's see what you all wrote." He said picking up Ron's and Harry's papers first. He quietly scanned their papers and set them down."I enjoy Quidditch too." He said to them and then went to me and Hermione. Hermione blushed as he read hers. From what I could see she wrote down mostly the books she liked.

"I think I have the prefect book for you to read." He said smiling down at her. "I'll bring it for you next class." He said. Hermione tried to speak but only a squeak came out. He came over to me.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Miley Willows." I somehow managed to squeak out. His smile widened. "So your Professor Snape's daughter. He was just telling me about you and I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." He said. My eyes widened wondering what my father could of said to him. He saw my reaction and laughed."Don't worry he didn't say anything bad about you. Just that to go easy on you in the beginning." He said. I relaxed and he turned back to the board after giving me one of his heart skipping smiles. He joked around with us for the rest of class and when the bell rang everyone groaned. Hermione and I lagged behind everyone else hoping he would talk to us again. But after hearing Harry and Ron huff and puff about being late to Potions Hermione and I left and followed behind Harry and Ron to the dungeons where the potions class room was located. I knew exactly where it was having spend almost every day during the summer there being taught by my father and I grew to like it. I couldn't get the new Professor out of my head. Thankfully I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my father's voice calling my name."Sorry!" I said. I guess he had been calling my name for a while because he looked rather irritated."I was saying I want you to sit in the front with Mr. Malfoy." My father said pointing to the front of the class at a boy with white blonde hair. Oh no it couldn't be I thought as the boy turned at the sound of his name. It was Draco Malfoy. "But I want to sit with my friends." I said looking disgusted at the thought of having to sit with Draco Malfoy. My butt still hurt from when he pushed me down the day before."I don't care where you want to sit. I'm the teacher and I want you to sit up front with Malfoy. Now move before I give you detention." He said. At first I wondered if he was serious but the look in his eyes told me he was. Now I knew why Harry, Ron, and Hermione disliked him. I silently apologized to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and went to the front to where Draco was sitting. I slammed my bag down on the table and sat in the seat next to Draco, giving him a dirty look. He didn't look happy about the situation either. My father went to the front of the room and stood before the class."As you all know well by now I am your potions master, Professor Snape. I was hoping that some of you would of failed your O.W.L and I wouldn't have to look at your faces anymore but I guess I'm just not that lucky." Geez harsh much I thought as he directed his last comment in the direction of Harry and Ron. He wasn't like this during the summer with me. Maybe because I'm his daughter I thought as he began to speak again. "The seats you are currently sitting in are your permanent seats for the rest of the year and the person you are currently sitting next to you is also your lab partner for the year. No changes will be made so you will just have to deal with it." He said this time directing the comment at me. I glared at him unhappily. "I want to see how much you remember from last year so today's assignment is the shrinking potion. Instructions are on the board. You have forty-five minutes. You may begin now." He said waving his wand at the boarding and the instructions began to appear on it. I thanked god my father showed me how to make the shrinking potion over the summer. I started a fire with my wand under the cauldron in front of me and stared to cut the ingredients and adding them to the pot in the order the directions said. Draco was doing the same thing next to me. I finished the potion with still twenty minutes left on the clock and scooped some of the potion into a vile and went and handed it to my father. He nodded his head after he looked it over and I returned to my seat next to Draco who seemed to be having some trouble with his potion. His potion was yellow in color and smelled horrible like rotten eggs when it was supposed to be a bright orange color and not have any kind of odor at all."Need some help?" I asked atleast trying to be polite."No, I got it." He said stirring the potion clockwise and adding dragons blood. The potion contents hissed and changed colors. Now it was a blood red."You added to much dragon blood. Here add this and maybe you can still save it." I said handing him cut up mandrake root. "I can do it myself. I don't need your help." Draco said pushing my hand away. "I was just trying to help. You don't need to be a jerk about it." I yelled at him causing many heads to looked up at our direction."Is there a problem here?" my father said standing in front of our table and looking down at us. I quickly put down the Mandrake root I was holding and looked at Draco who surprisingly looked scared."No, sir." I said."Good, now get back to work, Mr. Malfoy. You have five minutes left and I would advise you to take Ms. Willows' advice and try to salvage what's left of your potion if I were you." He said to Malfoy before walking back to his desk. "Here." I said handing Draco the Mandrake root again. This time he took it."Now stir counterclockwise twice and then clockwise three times and it should change to light orange." I told him. He did what I said and it changed from red to a very light orange."Okay, now add a cup of barley root and that should be it. If it isn't I don't know what to tell you." I said. He added the barley and we waited. Finally it turned a dark orange and the smell of rotten eggs vanished. I handed him a vial and he scooped some of the potion in it and went to hand it in. He came back to the table and cleaned the table with his wand and shockingly put both our ingredients back in the cabinet where they were kept in the classroom."Thanks." Draco said just above a whisper like he wanted to make sure no one heard him."No problem." I told him. "Time's up. Ingredients away and potions samples on my desk." Severus said to the class. "Miley, I want you to stay after the bell. I want to talk to you about something." He said to me. I nodded and packed away my stuff. When the bell rang I remained sitting and waved as Harry motioned outside that they would wait me. My father walked over to my seat and perched himself on the edge of the table."What was the problem with Draco today?" he asked."I was trying to help him with his potion and he was being a jerk about it that's all." I told him."I figured as much, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you if you said anything about the prophecy to Potter?" he asked."No. I was under the impression Dumbledore was going to do it and if I did I wouldn't know how to explain something like that and plus I still don't really understand some of it myself." I told him. I was hoping that maybe he would of tell me.

"The headmaster will tell you everything when he believes you are ready. You better get going before you're late for your next class. I'll see you later." He said leaning toward me like he wanted to hug me but then changed his mind and stood up. I stood up and walked toward the door but halfway turned around.

"Severus?" I said. He turned to me. I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He tensed for just a second but then relaxed and returned the hug. I broke away and stood on my toes and planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later." I said and left the room before he could say anything else, a smile on my lips.


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay, let me try and get all this straight. You saved the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year from being stolen by Voldemort who was somehow attached to the back of Professor Quirrell's head. In your second year you fought the 16 year old version of Voldemort all while trying to fight a giant snake and save Ginny who was being controlled by Voldemort through a dairy. In your third year you found out you had a godfather who escaped from Azkaban prison who, at first thought was trying to kill you but really he was trying to save you from Ron's rat who was really a man in Animagus form. And in your fourth year someone put your name in the triwizard cup forcing you to precipitate in three very dangerous tasks where in the three and final task you touched the cup thingy with Cedric Diggory and it turned out to be a portal that took you to a graveyard where Cedric was killed and you saw Voldemort return to his body. That's a lot for a teenage boy or anyone for that matter to handle special with all the stuff that happened to you three last year. How do you guys manage to survive year after year? "I asked as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat in our favorite seats by the fire one night a month after school started."Luck I guess." Harry said. It was a late Friday night and it took nearly four hours for the three of them to explain everything that happened to them in the last five years to me. I was stunned at all they've been through. I never once imagined that someone could go through so much and survive it all."And I thought I went through a lot this summer. Did you guys ever have a normal year here?" I asked."So far this year has been adventure free, but you never know what tomorrow will bring!" Harry said. We all nodded in agreement and I looked out the window at the rain that had been steadily falling for a week."Hey, Harry, have they rescheduled the Quidditch tryouts yet since they canceled the last one because of the rain?" I asked him."Yeah, there scheduled for next week. Why? You thinking about trying out?""Yeah right, I don't even know how to play let alone fly!" I said."I can teach you if you want?" Harry offered."Really. I'd like that." I said smiling and then yawning widely. "I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said getting off the chair and stretching."Yeah, I think I'll go too." Hermione said getting off the couch where she was sitting with Ron. We both said goodnight to the boys and walked up the stairs to our dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed trying not to wake the other girls in the room."Hey, Miley, you still awake?" Hermione whispered from the bed next to mine."Yeah!" I whispered back."I think Harry likes you!" she said."No he doesn't." I said turning in the direction of her bed."Yes, he does. He never offers to teach me or the other girls in the dorm to fly. I know Harry. He likes you." She said snuggling deeper into her blanket and soon her breathing became slow as she fell asleep. I laid awake thinking about what Hermione said. Does Harry really like me? Do I like him? No, he's like a brother to me I told myself in my head. I finally slowly started to fall asleep and a face popped in my head. I smiled and fall asleep.

The next day I woke to the sun shining in my face. The rain had finally stopped. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower and charmed my hair dry with the spell Hermione taught me. I quickly dressed in jeans and a green tank top. I left the dormitory and walked down to the common room to find Harry sitting in front of the fire."Hey, Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked sitting next to him."They're in the library working on the essay for Professor Binns' class." He said."Why aren't you with them?" I asked."I thought since it stopped raining I could teach you how to fly today?" he said. Only then did I see Harry's firebolt sitting beside him."Sure, but you only got one broom. How are you going to teach me?" I said motioning to his firebolt."I thought I'd have you ride on the back of my broom until you got used to flying and then when you're ready Ron said you could use his clean sweeper." He said."Okay, lets go." I said getting excited and grabbing Harry's hand, giving him only a second to grab his broom, and pulling him out of the common room and all the way to the front doors leading outside. Harry took the lead and led me to the Quidditch field. Harry straddled his firebolt and took off into the air making a couple of laps around the field before landing in front of me. He patted the space behind him and I climbed on, wrapped my arms tightly around him and he kicked off the ground. He rose high into the air. The higher we rose the more tighter my griped became on him. I wasn't sure if I like flying or not yet. So far it was making me a bit queasy. "You okay? We can go back to the ground if you want!" Harry said looking back at me."No, I'm fine." I answered. Harry nodded and flew over the huge lake and for a second I saw a tentacle come out of the water and then disappear. He flew closer to the water and I put my hand out letting it splash in the water as Harry raced across the surface. He flew high into the sky again and flew toward the castle, flying this way and that around the high towers. I saw a small figure waving at us from the courtyard and Harry flew over to where the person was. As we got closer I recognized the person as Professor Wilson. Harry landed a few feet from the professor and he dismounted, helping you off next. My first thought when I saw him was that we were in some kind of trouble."That was some great flying, Potter. No wonder Dumbledore made you a captain this year." Professor Wilson said."Thanks, Professor." Harry said."Please call me Dean. Professor makes me sound old." Dean said."We're not in trouble are we?" I asked him."No, I saw you flying around through my office window. Wow, is that a firebolt?" Dean asked looking down at the broom in Harry's hand."Yes, sir." Harry said proudly."Mind if I have a go?" Dean asked. Harry looked a little hesitant about letting someone other them him ride his broom but handed it over. Dean mounted the broom and looked at me."You want to ride with?" he asked me. I looked at Harry and he shrugged his shoulder silently saying that it was okay and he would be fine on the ground.

"Sure!" I said mounting the broom behind Dean."Hold on. I'm a little rusty!" he said before taking off. I quickly gripped onto to him he flew us over the forest and off away from Hogwarts. I had only left Hogwarts grounds once since coming to the castle to visit my mother's grave and didn't recognize the tiny village we flew over."What's that?" you asked Dean."That's Hogsmeade. You've never been there before?" he said."I've only visited the Cemetery there!" I said.

"Well, students get to visit the village next weekend maybe you will be able to go. It's a great place if you like to shop and eat." He said."I've never been one to shop, but I do love to eat!" I said. He laughed and started to fly back toward the school. He landed back in the courtyard and I wished the ride would have lasted longer. He got off the broom. When I went to get off I tripped and started to feel myself fall, but then strong arms quickly grab me before I could hit the ground. I looked up saw that Dean was the one holding me."Thanks." I said."Anytime." He said looking straight into my eyes. I heard Harry calling my name and saw him start to run over. Dean realized he was still holding me and let go just as Harry got to my side. "Well, I will see you both in class on Monday." He said before turning and jogging back to the 's P. the hell was that about Harry thought as he watched the professor jog back to the castle. Why did he run off like when he saw that I was approaching he thought as he turned back to Miley."You okay?" he asked her."I'm fine." She answered staring at the professors retreating back."You wanna go back up. We still have half an hour before lunch?" Harry asked snapping Miley out of her trance."What?" she said."I said do you want to go back up. We still have half an hour before lunch?" he repeated."Maybe some other time. We should go find Ron and Hermione." She said. Harry nodded and picked his firebolt off the ground where the professor left it and followed Miley inside the 's P. watched as Dean jogged back to the castle. I swear I felt something when Dean looked into my eyes after he caught me. Something that made my heart race a thousand miles a minute. After he let me go I wished he was still holding on to me. There was just something about him that made me feel all tingly inside. I heard Harry say something to me as I saw Dean enter the castle and it broke me out of my thoughts."What?" I said not hearing what he just asked.."I said do you want to go back up. We still have half an hour before lunch?" Harry repeated. I quickly thought about it. I actually liked flying and would of said yes if the memory of Dean and I up there hadn't made me change my mind."Maybe some other time. We should go find Ron and Hermione." I told him. I started walking toward the castle and heard Harry following from behind. I entered the castle and headed straight for the library hoping Hermione and Ron was still be there. Hermione would live in the library if she could. I opened the door and entered the library. At first I saw no sign of the familiar brown bushy hair do or a mop of red hair anywhere. "Maybe there in the common room?" I said to Harry."Let's keep looking. They may be in the back where it's quieter." Harry said and walked toward the stacks of books that lead to the back steadying area. I followed behind looking to see if I missed them somewhere. I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly ran into Harry who stopped at the end of a bookshelf. Harry was staring at something I couldn't see so I peered over his shoulder and my mouth fell open. In a table nestled in a dark corner sat Ron and Hermione. Books were scattered over the table, but there was no studying going on as Ron and Hermione were locked together in a very romantic looking kiss. "Oh my god." I managed to say as I looked at the scene before me. Hermione and Ron quickly broke apart at the sound of my voice and both of their faces turned bright red."I thought you guys went flying?" Hermione said hiding her face with a book."We did!." Harry said trying not to laugh. "Oh and by the way, Ron, the color lipstick looks good on you!" Harry said. Harry and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer and we broke into hysterical laughter."It's not funny!" Ron said wiping the lipstick off with the back of his hand."Yes it is!" I said between laughs. "Oh you guys it's really not funny!" Hermione said picking her books up and storming out of the library."I'll go after her." I said finally stop laughing. I ran to catch up with Hermione who was walking toward the Gryffindor common room."Hey, I'm sorry about that. We were being stupid! Will you forgive me?" I asked her."I'm not mad at you or Harry." She said stopping in front of the fat lady."Then why did you storm out like you did?" I said."Because I was embarrassed. I wasn't expecting you to walk in on us" She said blushing again. "How long has this been going on?" I asked grinning."How long what?" she said."You know what I'm talking about. How long have you and Ronnie pooh been smooching buddies?" I asked. Hermione's blushed deepened."We're not smooching buddies! We're… kinda dating." She said softly."Since when?" I asked."Since a week before school started!" she said."Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" I said loudly."Keep your voice down. We just didn't want anyone to know yet. We didn't want to get the reaction we just got from you and Harry." She answered."I said I was sorry. I was just shocked at first. I think it's great." I told her."Thanks." Hermione said."Are you girls going to stand there all day or give me the password?" the fat lady suddenly interrupted."Sorry." Hermione said, but just as she was about to give the password Harry and Ron came around the corner. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and I looked at Harry and smirked. "Now that were all here can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" I said to the three of them."Yeah, lets go.'' Hermione said. Hermione walked in front with Ron while you walked behind with Harry."Everything okay with Hermione?" Harry asked in a low whispered."Yeah. What about Ron? Is everything okay with him?" I asked."Yeah. You know I always wondered when they would finally get together. They've been fighting their feelings for each other for years." Harry said."Really?" I said not knowing they had liked each other for that long."Yeah." He said. We stopped talking as the four of us entered the great hall. We sat in our regular sits and munched on chips and cakes as I told Ron and Hermione about flying for the first time.


	7. Chapter 6

Another week past and I fell into a routine. Hogwarts felt more like home everyday. That weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit and I was looking forward to seeing the little village I saw from the sky. Wednesday dawned bright and clear as I made way to the great hall for breakfast. I followed behind Ron and Hermione, who after Harry and I found them making out in the library, and finally came out as a couple. They held hands as we waited for the staircase leading to the first floor to move into position.

"Well look what we have here! Weasley got himself a girlfriend?" A voice said from behind our group. I didn't have to turn around to know who the speaker was.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" I said loudly.

"As if! I wouldn't be caught dead dating a mudblood!" He said. Harry and Ron both stepped forward pulling their wands from their pockets.

"Harry, Ron, No!" I said blocking their way to Malfoy.

"Take it back, Malfoy!" I said.

"What are you going to do about it? Run to daddy?" Draco said smirking. I took a step forward.

"I said take it back and apologize!" I said again.

"mudb…" Draco started but never got to finish as my fist connected with his face. He fell to the ground, holding his now bleeding nose.

"If I ever hear you say that word when I'm around again you're going to have more than just a bloody nose, got it!" I said turning and walking away from his huddled form on the ground.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said patting me on the back as we entered the great hall.

"Yeah! Where did you learn how to hit like that?" Harry asked.

"Television!" I said sitting at our table."You shouldn't of done that, Miley! He might tell!" Hermione said sitting next to me."So what! He deserved it!" I said biting into a slice of buttered toast.

"I know, but not at the cost of you getting in trouble and not might not being able to go Hogsmeade this weekend!" She said. I frowned. I had totally forgotten about Hogsmeade in the moment of hitting Draco.

"It'll be okay, Miley!" Harry said putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to make me feel better. "Maybe Malfoy won't tell!"

…**.**

The thought of what Harry said about Malfoy not saying anything did make me feel alittle better, but not for long.

"The headmaster wants to see you in his office, Ms. Willows." Professor Binns said motioning to a piece of parchment on his desk as soon as I walked into History of Magic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispered good luck as I left the classroom. I walked to the third floor and to the stone gargoyle that I knew lead to Dumbledore's office. I opened the piece of Parchment Binns gave me. On it was one word.

"Butterscotch." I said to the gargoyle. It sprang to life and hopped aside revealing a spiral staircase. I jumped on as it moved upward. It stopped before a wooden door. I knocked.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door.

"Professor Binns said you wanted to see me, Sir!" I said. He was not alone. Professor McGonagall and my father were both standing on either side of Dumbledore.

"Have a sit, Miley." He said gesturing to the chair infront of his desk. I sat and put my hands on my lap.

"What's this I hear about you hitting Mr. Malfoy!" He said looking at me over his half-moon spectacles.

"He called Hermione a mudblood, Sir. I told him to take it back and apologize, but instead he said it again so I punched him!" I said.

"We don't like violence here at Hogswart, Ms. Willows!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said.

"You will report to the dungeons after dinner for detention with professor Snape." She said. I looked up at my father, but quickly looked away. He didn't look happy.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said again.

"You may go back to class!" Dumbledore said. I left his office and let go a sigh of release. That wasn't as bad as I thought as a took a deep breathe. I walked back to history of magic class and took my sit next to Hermione in the back of the classroom.

"So? What happened?" She whispered to me as pulled parchment and my quill out of my bag. Harry and Ron, who were sitting infront of us, leaned back in their sits.

"Nothing really! McGonagall and Severus were there. I have detention tonight with Severus." I whispered back as I started coping the notes that were on the board.

"That's it! They didn't say anything about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Nope!" I said. They smiled.

…**.**

After their morning classes and lunch we went to Defense Against the Darks Arts. The first thing I noticed was Dean, as he asked to be called, writing on the board and Draco sitting in the front with the rest of the Slytherins. He ignored me as I walked by.

"Halloween ball!" I heard someone say as I took my sit. I looked up at the board to see what the person was talking about. The words HALLOWEEN BALL were written. Loud whispering filled the room.

"Settle down, everyone!" Dean said quieting the class. "I know everyone is wondering what this mean." he said tapping the board. "I know the school usually does a big feast for Halloween but I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to let me take over the festivities this year. So Instead of a boring feast this year were going to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Everyone will be in costume and masked during the ball and everyone will unveil at midnight" He said. They class cheered. "There's more!" He said.

"We're also going to have a singing competition with some pretty cool prizes that I can't tell you about just yet." He said. Some people in the class booed at the last part. Dean laughed. "Anyone who wants to sign up can so here in my classroom and also in the Great Hall. Auditions will be held after classes during the next few weeks." He finished."You going to sign up?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know! You?" I said.

"You don't want to hear her sing. She sounds like a drowned rat!" Ron said from besides her. Hermione elbowed him

"Ouch! It's true! Isn't it, Harry? You've heard her sing!" Ron said looking at Harry for support. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't answer if you want to live, Harry!" I threatened. "I thought so!" I said when he closed his mouth and didn't say a word.

"Thanks for the support, Mate." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I've seen Miley punch. I don't want to be on the receiving end of one." Harry said defending himself.

"You've got a point!' Ron said shutting up. "Sorry, Hermione." He said.

"It's okay. I'd be too nervous anyway." Hermione said making Ron feel better. Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Barf." I pretend to gag. Hermione playfully smacked my arm.

"What about you two? Are you two going to sign up?" I asked Harry and Ron

"I make it a point not to humiliate myself infront of the whole school!" Ron said

"Yeah, me too." Harry said. "You should sign up though. I've heard you singing to yourself when you think no one is listening. You have a nice voice." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" I said blushing slightly from the compliment.

"Okay guys not to ruin everyone's good mood but we do still have to have class, so everyone take your seats and turn to chapter 10 in your books. " Dean said. They class moaned, but did what they were told. I opened my book to chapter 10.

"Unforgivable curses!" I said reading the name of the chapter out loud.

"I know you touched bases with these cursed alittle bit with Professor Moody in your fifth year, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to freshen your minds. Don't worry there will be no demonstrations today!" He said. "We'll start with the Imperius Curse. Can anyone tell me what it does?" He asked the class. Hermione raised her hand next to me.

"Ms. Granger." He said calling on her.

"When a person is put under the Imperius Curse it takes total control over the person's mind and body! Whoever did the spell can make the person do or say anything they want." Hermione said.

"That's correct! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Dean said. Hermione beamed.

"Anyone know a another one?" He asked. A girl in Slytherin raised her hand.

"Ms. Parkinson." Dean said nodding in her direction.

"The Cruciatus Curse. It inflicts great pain on whoever is hit with it!" she said smiling smugly and looking my way.

"What's her problem?" I whispered to Harry, sitting next to me.

"That's Pansy Parkinson. She's Draco's girlfriend or whatever you want to call it." He whispered back. I glared back

"Correct again! 10 points for Slytherin. Who wants to say the last one?" he said. No one raised their hands.

"It's Avada Kedavra! Also known as the Killing Curse. There's no countercurse. No blocking it. Instant death." The room was silent. "I know I said no demonstrations today but Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to show you how this curse works. I know some of you have scene it before" He said reaching under his desk and pulling out a jar with a large spider in it. I could hear Ron tense in his seat next to Hermione. Dean dumped the spider onto the table and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, that sounded as if something were flying through the air. The spider rolled over on it's back, unmarked, clearly dead. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I jumped up from my seat and ran from the room. I heard voices behind me, calling me back, but I ignored them and kept running until I burst through the front doors, free from the castle and the image of the dead spider laying on the counter. Another image took it's place. I fell to the ground next to a tree. I didn't fight the tears. I just sat there and sobbed. I heard someone sit next to me.

"Miley?" Harry said pulling me into his arms.

"That's how she looked when I found her! My mother! She was just staring up at the ceiling, not a mark on her. That's how she died, Harry. Avada Kedavra." I sobbed.

"My parents died the same way!" Harry said "Voldemort killed them!" He added.

"Voldemort killed my mother too!" I said into his chest.

"What?" Harry asked shocked holding me away from him.

"Dumbledore told me. He said she was killed because she was in the way of them killing me. They wanted me, not her. She's dead because of me…" I told him the whole story. Everything Dumbledore said about the prophecy and Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Miley!" He said after I finished. "You don't deserve any of this!"

"We both don't, but there's nothing either of us can about it! You can't change the past." I said wiping my eyes. I looked at my watch.

"We missed the rest of our classes and dinner." I said looking at the sun setting over the lake

"We'd better go before you get another detention for skipping detention!" Harry said. I chuckled.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said

"No problem. I'm just glad for once it's not me." Harry said. "Ow" He said rubbing his arm where I hit him. We walked back to the castle and said goodbye as he headed to the Gryffindor common room and I to the dungeons. I entered the potion's classroom. Severus was pacing the room as I entered, but stopped when he saw me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He said hugging me.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I was outside with Harry." I told him. He looked relieved to know I wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said pulling away.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight? We can reschedule." He said thankfully changing the subject.

" No! I'd rather get this over with now!" I said. Just then a noise drew my attention away from my father. I figure stood in the doorway to the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the figure.

"He'll be joining you for detention!" Severus said. Draco Malfoy entered the classroom.

"Great! Can this night get any worse!" I said.

"Hey, this isn't the highlight of my day either!" Draco retorted.

"You will both behave or you'll join me again tomorrow night." Severus threatened. I crossed my arms and turned my back on Draco.

"Whatever"

"Fine" we both said at the same time

"Now, You will both be cleaning out the ingredient closet, top to bottom. When you're done I want you to put everything back in alphabet order. No wands" Severus said

"That's going to take forever!" Draco argued.

"You will not argue with me! I'll be back in one hour!" He said and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"This sucks!" I said walking to the supply closet. I starting pulling jars of the shelves, but stopped when I saw that Draco wasn't helping.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get in here and help me?" I asked, irritated. At first he didn't move but finally walked into the closet and started pulling jars off the shelves. I went back to work. We worked in silence for awhile and when the shelves were bare and we started scrubbing them did he finally spoke.

"So what happened to you in Darks Arts? Why did you go running out like that?" He asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" I snapped.

"Gesh, Sorry! I was just trying to make a conversation!" he snapped back.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized. A few moments of silence.

"How did you get detention anyway? I punched you!" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall found out why you punched me!" He said.

"Serves you right, you know! You shouldn't be calling people names. It's rude! Someone might punch you!" I said with a smile.

"Ha ha." He said rolling his eyes. "You know…I think it's kinda cool that Snape's your father and all!" He said clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool, but I'm not used to having a father. It was always just me and mum until now. He's trying though." I said. I didn't know why I was opening up to Draco.

"I'm sorry about your mum!" He said not looking at me.

"Thanks. You know, you're not a bad guy when your not insulting everyone!" I said with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone! It might ruin my reputation!" He said smiling back.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I said laughing. We finished cleaning the shelves and started reorganizing the potion ingredients in alphabetical order.

"So, are you going to sign up for the talent contest thing Professor Wilson was talking about?" Draco asked handed me potion vials.

"I'm thinking about it! I think it would be fun! What about you?" I asked.

"I make it a point not to humiliate myself infront of people!" Draco said. I burst out laughing, almost dropping a jar.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That's the same thing Ron and Harry said!" I said through laughs.

"Well, atleast we agree on one thing." He said chuckling. We finished arranging the potion jars with ten minutes to left before Severus said he would be back. We sat at one of the desks.

"So, what do you do for fun? Besides terrorizing the students, ofcourse!" I said matter of factly.

"Ofcourse." He said with a grin. "I play the guitar! I've had lessons since I was 8. It was of the only muggle things my parents allowed me to do." He told me.

"Really! I play the piano, but I taught myself. I couldn't afford lessons growing up!" I said.

"Maybe I'll get to hear you play sometime!" He said.

"Ditto." I said just before the door to the classroom opened and Severus entered. He saw as sitting there and went to the supply closet. He came back out.

"Good work! You may go!" He said to Draco.

"Night, Professor! Miley!" Draco said and headed for the door.

"I'm glad to see you both didn't kill each other while I was gone!" Severus said after Draco left.

"Well, actually, were both ghost. we killed each other within the first five minutes after you left." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Miley!" He warned.

"Sorry! I guess Draco's not that bad!" I said.

"How's everything else going?" He asked

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" I asked

"I'll never lie to you, Miley!" He said.

"Did Avada Kedavra kill my mother? I asked.

"Yes!" Was all he said.

"I miss her…so much!" I said wiping away a tear.

"So do I!" He took me in a hug and for the second time that day I cried. My father did not cry. He just held me.

"You better get to bed!" He said after awhile. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and nodded. I walked to the door and stopped. I turned back.

"Goodnight…dad!" I said and left.

…**.**

I entered the Gryffindor common room and was met by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How was detention?" Harry asked.

"Fine! Draco was there! McGonagall gave him detention for calling Hermione a mudblood!" I told him.

"Must have been awful being stuck with him for an hour!" Ron said.

"Yeah, just awful." I lied. "What are you guys still doing up?" I asked

"We were waiting for you! We wanted to show you something." Harry said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have to come and see!" Hermione said taking my hand and pulling me out of the Gryffindor. I didn't know where we were going. I was about to ask when we finally stopped infront of a blank stretch of wall opposite a tapestry of someone being clubbed by trolls. Harry started to pace infront of the wall.

"What is he doing?" I asked Hermione who still had not let go of my hand.

"You'll see." She said, smiling. Harry walked back and forth three times and stopped. I gasped. A highly polished door had appeared in the wall.

"It's called the Room of Requirement!" Harry began before I could ask. "It only appears when someone has real needs for it. In this case…." He opened the door and I look in.

"A piano!" I said before he could speak again.

"A baby grand. Just like when you were younger. Only this one works perfectly. Or atleast I hope it does!' Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, thank you!" I said throwing my arms around Harry and kissing him on the cheek. I didn't see him blush as I let go and walked over to the piano. I ran my hand over it's keys, playing a few. "It's perfect!" I said smiling widely.

"Play something." Ron said.

"Ron, shh, maybe she wants to be alone!" Hermione said sternly.

"No, I want you guys to stay!" I said. I sat on the piano bench. I played a few keys, getting the feel of the piano. They music seemed to flow out of me as I began to play.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your faceYou told me how proud you were, but I walked awayIf only I knew what I know today, ooh, oohI would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain awayThank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakesThere's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice againSometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be thereOh, I'm sorry for blaming youFor everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself by hurting youSome days I feel broke inside but I won't admitSometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I missAnd it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, oohWould you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chanceTo look into your eyes and see you looking backOh, I'm sorry for blaming youFor everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself, ohIf I had just one more dayI would tell you how much that I've missed youSince you've been awayOh, it's dangerousIt's so out of lineTo try and turn back timeI'm sorry for blaming youFor everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myselfBy hurting you

"That was amazing, Miley!" Hermione said when I finished.

"Yeah! Amazing!" Ron said, nodding his head in agreement. I looked at Harry.

"That was…." He stopped. "You're going to win that contest!" He said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" he said.

"You guys are the best friends a girl can have!" I told them. "Group hug!" I said holding out my arms. They came without hesitation. The moment was only ruined by the sound of my stomach growling.

"Oops!" I said giggling.

"Come on." Ron said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "There's food in the common room!" He said steering me through the door. I looked back to see the door disappear behind us. None of us saw the figure standing behind a statue of a knight or see it sneak away in the opposite direction we were heading.

…**.**

The next day we headed outside for care of magical creatures. My favorite class so far. Hagrid, who just happen to be half giant, was a kind-hearted soul who, I can see in his eyes, loved teaching. He loved the animals he brought to show us, even if it meant scaring us to death. I walked toward his hut at the edge of the forest trying to image what kind of animal he would show us today. He never failed to surprise me, but today it wasn't because the animal standing next to him had wings, or could breathe fire, it was because standing before me was a normal, non-magical, black horse.

"A stallion! Hagrid, where did you get him from?" I asked.

"Fellow from town lend him to me!" Hagrid sat holding onto the horses raines.

"It's a beauty, Hagrid!" Harry said, standing just behind me.

"I find him a bit boring meself. He dos't do much!" Hagrid said looking a bit sad.

"That's the point, Hagrid! There more for riding and sheeping cattle!" Hermione said. Most of the other students, after learning the horse wasn't one of Hagrid's dangerous animals, came closer to get a better look at the horse.

"The oafs getting soft on us! Usually one of his other animals would of tried to eat one of us by now." A voice coming from the back of the group said. I knew instantly who it was.

"Why couldn't they done us a favor then and ate you, Malfoy! Then we wouldn't have to look at your ugly face anymore!" Ron said next to Harry. Draco made to come forward.

"Hey, Malfoy, how's that lip of yours?" I asked before he could come closer. He stopped. "I would keep your words to yourself if I were you!" I said to him. "We wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday, now would we!" I finished. He huffed and went back to his group.

"Ya can pet him if ya want!" Hagrid told the class. When everyone's attention went back to the horse I turned my head to look back at Draco. He saw me and winked. I winked back. One by one the students came up to pet the horses. The horse tolerated the first few students, but soon grew aggravated, pulling back on it's raines and bucking upward, back arched. Huffing angrily and pawing at the ground.

"Get back!" Hagrid told us. The students ran for cover behind Hagrid's hut, watching as Hagrid tried to get control of the horse. The horse only seemed to be getting more angrier as the seconds ticked by. Harry and I, the only two who didn't run, watched from a few feet away as Hagrid almost lost his hold on the raines. The horse tried to make a break for it, but Hagrid got a hold on them again just in time. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I ran forward

"Miley, No!" Harry said, trying to grab my arm to pull me back. I shook from his grip. I went and grabbed onto the horses raines just below his mouth. Hagrid made to push me out of the way, but I refused to let go on the raines. I started to make a shushing noise and stroke the horses nose. The horse contained to buck, but soon started to calm.

"What's his name, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Midnight!" He told me

"That's a good boy, Midnight!" I whispered to the horse, still stroking it nose. "No one is going to hurt you! You're such a good boy.!" I said. The horse blew a deep breathe. He finally stopped pulling on the raines and nuzzled my face with his. I kissed him on the nose.

"How'd you learn to do that, Miley?" Hagrid asked taking back the raines when I handed them to him.

"I lived on a farm for awhile when I was younger. The people who owned it used to let me help with the horses.!" I said. The horses nuzzled me again, almost making me fall over.

"Would you like to ride him?" Hagrid asked.

"Really! You sure?" I asked remembering what condition the horse was in not five minutes ago.

"Up you get!" He said answering my question by picking me up and settling me on the horse, bareback. He handed me the raines and stepped back. I clicked my tongue and steered the horse away from Hagrid's house. We started to pick up speed the further we got and soon we were galloping in a full out run through the Hogwarts grounds. The wind blow through my hair as we reached the edge of the forest. I didn't see the cloaked figure step out from behind the trees. A flash of light and I found myself being thrown through the air. I saw the broken log before I hit the ground, smacking my head against it. My head swarmed with light and I heard a ringing in my arms. Something landed heavily on my left leg and I felt it snap under the weight. I saw a dark figure came toward me and kneel down next to me.

"I'm sorry!" A male voice whispered softly. I couldn't see the person face, but somehow the voice was familiar. I felt him touch my cheek and then unconscious took over.


	8. Chapter 7

SNAPE'S P.O. was October 12. Just two days after his daughter's accident. Severus sat by her bed side and held her hand as she still lay unconscious. Her beautiful face was pale. He didn't to leave her side just incase she woke up and he wasn't there. He slept in the bed next to hers, but only when he allowed himself to sleep. Potter and the others came to see her almost every day hoping that she would be awake next time they came. The door opened and Miley's healers walked in. They check her vitals and turned to Severus."Her vitals aren't improving." One of them told him."What does that mean?" Severus asked."It means that we might have to move her to the long term ward. It could be mouths before she wakes up. If she wakes up! You can't do anything for her. Like I said two weeks ago its all up it her now." The healer told him."What if she does wake up? Will she be the same?" Severus asked."We can't determine that now. The brain damage might effect her speech and her memory." The healer said."Effect her memory how?" Severus said."She might not be able to remember some things or she might not be able to remember anything at all. Like I said it's all up to her. All we can do is wait and see what kind of damage the accident caused. I'm sorry." The other healer said. They left leaving Severus alone. Severus refused to believe what they told him. "You have to wake up, Miley. I can't lose you like I lost your mother." He said to her. She just laid there her chest barely rising and falling."You have to fight whatever is holding you back from waking up. You can't leave me now. Not when I just got you got in my life. Come back to me, Miley. I can't live without you. I love you." He told her resting his head on the edge of her bed near her hands. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt defeat roll over him. He was so wrapped up in his grief about the possibility that his daughter may never wake up that he didn't see Miley's hand twitch or the flutter of her eyes as they opened.

MY P.O.V.I was trapped in a world of darkness that I couldn't get out of no matter how hard I tried. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was riding fast toward the forest and seeing a flash of light coming from the trees. I could feel myself growing weaker by the day and I knew that if I didn't wake up soon I was going to die. Sometimes I heard voices coming from the darkness, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They scared me. After a while the voices went away and then came the clear voice of my father."You have to wake up, Miley. I can't lose you like I lost your mother." I heard him say. "I don't want you to lose me either." I said knowing he couldn't hear me."You have to fight whatever is holding you back from waking up. You can't leave me now. Not when I just got you got in my life. Come back to me, Miley. I can't live without you. I love you." He said. "I love you too, daddy. I'm trying to fight but it's getting harder and harder each day. I don't know how much longer I can hold on." I said. Suddenly I was blinded by a brilliant white light. I shielded my eyes against it. I could see the form of someone in the light walking closer and closer to me. Soon the figure was right in front of me and I couldn't believe who it was."Mum?" I said."Yes, Miley. It's me." She said. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and her hair fell down her back in lose curls. She looked so beautiful, just how I remembered her. "But how?" I asked."I've always been with you. I'm inside you. In here." She said placing her hand on my heart."Am I dead?" I asked trying not to cry."Not yet, but you will be soon if you don't fight." She said."I am fighting, but its getting harder." I said."I know, sweetie, but many people = need you. A battle is drawing near you have a gifts no one else does. You have the gift of sight and the gift of life." She told me. I didn't understand what she was talking about."What?" I asked. Gift of sight? Gift of life?"You can see things no one else can, some people call them premonitions, and you save people's lives with just a touch of your hand.""I can?" I said looking down at my hands. "Yes, These gifts have always been inside you, but you have to remember you can also take life as easily as you give it. You have to be careful with your gifts, Miley. Some people will want to use your gifts for evil. You can't let that happen. Be careful who you trust. You never know who is working for the Dark Lord. Do you understand, Miley?" she said. "Yes." I answered."Good. Now WAKE UP." She said before a flash of white light hit my. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I didn't know where I was, but knew it some kind of hospital on how it remained me of the Hogwarts hospital wing. I saw my father sitting on in a chair next to the bed, his head resting on the bed close to me hand."Daddy." I said weakly. He lifted his head at the sound of my voice. He was paler then usual, but a smile covered his face as he took my small hand in his large one."Oh thank god. I never stopped hoping you would wake up." He said."Where am I?" I asked."You're at St. Mungo's. It's a wizard hospital." He told me."How long have I been here?" I asked."Two weeks. You had everyone worried. Doctors started to think you were never going to wake up." He said. "What exactly happened on the horse?" he asked."I cant really remember! I was riding toward the woods and I remember a flash of light and that's it!' I told him. I didn't know how long I was out! That thought suddenly worried me.

"Did I miss my birthday?" I asked hoping I didn't miss my 16th birthday on October 20th. My father chuckled."It's October 12. So no you didn't miss it." He said. I started to laugh but coughed instead. My father grabbed his glass of water he had and let me take a sip."Thanks." I said drinking most of it in one gulp."You need to take it easy, Miley. You just woke up from a two week coma." He told me taking the near empty glass from me. I stuck out my bottom lip in protest."Oh god, not the lip. Your mother used to do that." He said rolling his eyes but laughing."I know, but its hard to resist isn't it." I said. "I'll make you a deal. You rest for today and then tomorrow and maybe your friends can come see you." He offered."Deal." I said. My father left the room and came back with a healer. "How are you feeling, Miley?" the healer asked checking my vitals."My head hurts a little, but other then that I feel fine." I told him. The healer looked confused at the results he got from my vitals."Is there a problem?" your father asked."That's just it. I never seen this result before." The healer said. I gave a confused look to my father."What result?" he asked the healer."You would thing that someone who received minor brain damage would have some kind of effects from it, but my results are showing she has none." The healer said."Maybe she was just lucky." My father told him."Maybe she was. I'll be back later to check up on you. Just rest for now." He told me. I nodded and he left."Dad, there is something I have to tell you." I said."What is it?" he asked."I saw my mother. When I was asleep. She came to me when I was in the darkness. She told me some things." I said holding by tears. "What things?" he said. I told him everything I could remember. He was silent when I was finished."I'll let Dumbledore know what you just told me, but for now you need to rest." He said. I nodded my head. I was tired. You would think after sleeping for two weeks I wouldn't be but after I got more comfortable in the bed and closed my eyes I was asleep within seconds. I didn't feel my father kiss my softly on the head nor hear him leave the room.

The next day I tried most of the morning to get the healers to take the wires that covered my body off, but they said it was too soon and they wanted to monitor me a couple more days. They wouldn't allow me out of bed saying the leg a broke, though healed, was still too weak for me to try walking on it. I was desperate to get out of bed. I tried my lip pout, but it failed. I ate breakfast and was surprised it tasted so good for being hospital food. I always heat people complain on how bad hospital food is, but then again it could have been that I hadn't eaten anything that wasn't through a tube for two weeks. My father left just after I woke up, after I remained him of our deal, and went back to the castle for Harry and the others. When everyone walked into the room, which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. They didn't look very happy about Draco being there but smiled when they saw me. I couldn't help but squeal with delight that had everyone laughing. Everyone hugged me gently, like I was a doll about to break. I squeezed them tight letting them know I was okay. Severus excused himself, leaving me alone with me friends."We came to visit you everyday." Hermione said sitting at the end of the bed by my feet bed."I know! Dad told me." I said."We thought you were dead, mate." Ron said."Ron!" Hermione said in a shut up tone."No, its okay, Hermione." I said."Did they say when you can leave here and come back to school?" Harry asked."They said in a week if I behave myself and rest, which sucks because that means I have to celebrate my birthday here and then there's the talent contest. I was going to audition before the accident happened!" I said bummed."Let us take care of your birthday! Hermione said squeezing my good leg. I smiled a thanks. "What about the talent contest though? Are auditioned done?" I asked.

"No, you still have time! Plus he changed some of the rules!" Harry told me

"What do you have to do now?" I asked.

"Instead of everyone performing once he changed it to rounds to make the contest longer. Round one takes place in the afternoon the day before the ball and everyone will vote for their favorite and then the top three will go on to Round two and perform again after dinner. The winner will be announced at midnight at the Halloween Ball!" He said"That's great!" I said.

"Professor Wilson said he'll play the drums for anyone who needs it!" Ron said.

"I can play the guitar if you need me too!" Draco said getting into the conversations."That would be nice!" I said kinda surprised he offered. 'Thanks, Draco!" I added."Why are you bring so nice, Malfoy? It's not like you." Harry said."Just because you and I never got along doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. I've changed a lot since my father was put in Azkaban. I don't have him looking over my shoulder telling me who to be friends and who not to be friends with anymore." He said.

"Well I for one don't care who you used to be, Draco, I care about who you are now and that's all that matters right guys." I said looking at Harry and Ron."Yeah, I guess." They both mumbled."Well it look like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said breaking the weird moment. Everyone laughed. The door to my room opened and in walked Dumbledore and my father."Hello, Miley, nice to see you awake." He said."Thanks, Professor, I can't wait to get out of here." I said."All in due time, young lady, but for now I must ask your friends to leave. You and I have something to discuss." He said."If this is about what I think it is I want my friends to stay. It effects them too, especial Harry." I told him."Miley, don't argue." Severus said."No, it's okay, Severus, she has a point. You all can stay." He said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco who were heading for the door. They went and stood against the wall."Your father told me about your mother's visit to you when you were in a coma." Dumbledore began.

"Wait, you saw your mother?" Harry asked me."Indeed she has, Harry. Miley, why don't you tell them what she said." Dumbledore said."She said I have two gift no one else has. She said I have the gift of sight and the gift of life. She said I can see things and save people with just a touch of a hand, but she also said I could take life as easy as I could give it. She said that a battle was drawing near and that I had to use my gifts in it." I told them, trying to everything out at once so I didn't have to repeat myself. "But ,Professor, what I don't understand is she said they have always been inside me. If they are inside me what haven't I noticed them before?" I asked Dumbledore."I think what your mother was trying to say was they've always been inside but never activated, until now that is. She said a battle is drawing near. I believe she was sent to you to tell you about the battle and to active your gift." He said."You mean she flipped a switch when I saw her and turned my gifts like a machine?" I asked imagining my mother turning my on like a light switch"Almost like that, but there is only one way to see if my theory is correct." He said."What's that?" I said hoping no pain was involved. Dumbledore took out a picture and handed it to me."It's blank." I said turning it over in my hands."No it's not. I put a invisible spell on it. I want you to see it with your mind not your eyes. Close your eyes and focus on the blank picture." He told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the picture like he said. At first I felt stupid because nothing was happening, but then suddenly something popped into my head. It was like a movie screen, slowly coming into focus. It was of a couple standing before an alter getting married. I couldn't see their faces. It felt as if I was really there. Finally the couple turned toward me and the movie ended. I opened my eyes and realized I was crying.

"What did you see, Miley?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw my mum and dad getting married." I said looking at my father. He smiled and nodded his head sadly. I looked down at the picture and it was no longer blank. My mother and father looked up at me, waving and then turning to each other and kissing. The looked so happy."I believe my theory is correct. You have to be extremely careful. As you get stronger you may not have to focus much or not at all to get a vision. I'm still unsure about how your other gift is handled, but in time I believe we will. Now, I must get back to the castle. I'll see you four at dinner and I'll see you in a week. Severus, will you please walk me out." He said. My father followed Dumbledore out of the room."You should of seen your face, Miley. It went pale but then you got this dreamy look on your face like when Ron looks at Hermione. You looked funny." Harry said. Ron blushed.

"You should of seen it from my view. At first it was all dark and then slowly developed like a movie and I felt like I was really there." I told them."Well atleast we know more about why Voldemort wants you. He wants your gift." Harry said."I thought about that after I woke up and my father left to get you guys. I'm still not used to the whole the dark lord is out to get me thing, but I guess I have to get used to it if there going to be a battle and soon by the sound of it. I mean it could be tomorrow, next week, next month." I said."Yeah, but it could mean next year. I know Voldemort, Miley, he's smart, but were smarter.""I guess your right, Harry. Now who wants to break me out of this joint." I said wiggling your eye brows at them."Miley." Hermione said seriously."I was joking, Hermione. Anyways, so, Harry, how was Quidditch try outs?" I asked changing the subject."There were good. Ron's on the team now." He said."Way to go Ron. What position you playing?" I asked."Keeper." Ron said.

"Cool! I can't wait till the first game." I said."Uh, Miley, the first game was last week. You missed it. We played Ravenclaw." Harry said."Bloody hell. Did we win atleast?" I asked bummed."Yeah. 150 to 120." Harry said."That's great. Maybe I'll be able to see the next game." I said."It's next week against Hufflepuff." Harry said."I'll try to be there, but these healers can never make up there mind." I said. We talked more and soon my father came back and told everyone they had to leave and let me get rest. I tried to argue but he wouldn't hear it. Everyone left and my father kissed me on the forehead before leaving himself. I watched television for the rest of the day and ate the dinner they brought me until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The rest of the week went by quickly as Harry and the gang came by almost everyday after all there classes and kept me company. The healer finally took off all the wires and they allowed me to roam the halls outside my room. Ron taught me how to play Wizard chess and soon got the hang of it but was never able to beat Ron. Hagrid had Harry bring me a box of rock cakes that I had the nurse throw away when I broke a tooth on one. What surprised me the most was when Professor Wilson showed up one night after my father left for the night and brought me a bouquet of roses that never die. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting the roses on the bed side table.

"I'm fine. The healers said I could go home a day early, but I think my father had something to do with it. I'm leaving here on my birthday." I told him. I never imagined he would come see me in the hospital. None of my other teachers had"That's great. Class has not been the same without you." He said making me blush. "I wanted to come and let you know you didn't have to try out. Your already in the contest. You've been through a lot and I want your return to the castle to be stress free and I don't want you to worry about trying out for a contest we all know you'll get in to." He said."Thank you, but it isn't fair to the other contestants if they have to try out and I don't?" I asked him.

"What they don't know won't kill them." He said."Yeah, but I'll know." I said."You don't worry about. Just think about getting better. Besides I already heard you play once." He said."You have? When?" I asked trying to remember a time he could of heard me play."You were playing in the room of requirement the day you ran out of my classroom. I was walking by and I heard you. You're quite talented." He said. "Thank you." I said."I have to get going. I'll see you in class." He said. He put his hand on mine before he left and that alone my heart flutter in my chest for the rest of the night.

October 20th finally came and I woke in high spirits, ready to leave and get back to my life. I dressed in the clothes Hermione brought me the day before, which consisted of a black knee-high skirt and a red halter top, brushed your hair into a high pony tail. I had never seen the outfit before but didn't ask where she got it from. My father came and checked me out at noon after the healers gave me the all clear to go and we traveled back to Hogwarts via flow powder. Having never traveled by anything magical before my father had to talk me through how to use it. When I stepped out of the fire into Dumbledore's office I was rather dizzy but my father said that would happen until I got used to it. I expected to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for me but the room was empty of people except my father and me. Maybe there in class I thought. I walked out of Dumbledore's office and walked toward the Gryffindor common room. I stopped at the fat lady, not knowing the password. I waited for my father, who was right behind me, and he told the fat lady the password. The portrait opened. I said goodbye to my father and went inside the Gryffindor common room. At first all I heard was silence until..."SURPRISE!" Every person in Gryffindor house yelled. There were all standing in the common room. A banner was hung on the wall that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY" on it. I couldn't believe it. The house had thrown me a surprise birthday party."You guys, this is great. Thank you." I told the room. The party was great. Hermione got you a book called "Hogwarts: A History" and she made me a matching hat and scarf set, Ron got me my very own wizards chess set and Harry got me earrings with my birth stone in the middle. I hugged and thanked them for their presents. Music was blaring. It was funny to watch other people. Seamus Finnigan was trying to break dance and Hermione was trying to get Ron to dance but so far it wasn't working. A slow song came on and then couples of the house danced together. I walked over to where Harry was sitting. Hermione and Ron were dancing.I held out my hand to him "Dance with me, Harry?" I asked."I don't know. I'm not very good." He said looking shy."It's okay. I'll teach you." I said grabbing his hand. I walked over to the middle of the common room and placed Harry's arms around my waist and then put my hands around his neck and swayed to the music."See it's not that hard." I said. Harry blushed. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt comfortable in his arms even though I had only danced with one boy before at a school dance in middle school before my mom started home schooling me. "Thanks again for the party." I said."We said we were going to take care of it." Harry said."I know, but it's sweet and I never had a birthday party before." I revealed."I never had one either." He said."Why?" I asked."The Dursley's never thought my birthday was important. But after my first year here Ron and Hermione always sent me stuff. Why haven't you ever had one?" he said."I didn't have many friends to invite so me and my mum used to celebrate it alone." I said."Well now you have us to spend it with." He said. I smiled into his chest. Soon the song ended and a fast one started up again. Harry went back over to hang out with Ron and I went and danced with Hermione. I moved to the music and got so into it I didn't notice the way Harry was looking at me from across the room with love in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

After the party I dragged myself up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I missed sleeping in my own four poster bed I thought before falling, fully clothed, on the bed and falling quickly to sleep.

The next day was Saturday and I woke to find the dormitory empty. I struggled to untangle myself from my blanket, falling to the floor in the process. I picked myself and headed to the showers. I dressed in jeans and sweater and after putting the earrings Harry had gotten me went down to common room to find my friends. I found it missing the three faces I wanted to see. Figuring they went down to breakfast in the great hall I left the house. I was half way to the great hall when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I stopped and turned to see Draco jogging toward me.

"Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn't give it to you yesterday!" he said handing me a small black box.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything!" I said wondering what it could be.

"I know, but when I saw it in Hogsmeade I thought of you!" he said. I opened the box slowly and pulled out a sliver bracelet. My initials MLWS were engraved on the back.

"It's Beautiful! Thank you!" I said hugging him. Draco took the bracelet from me and placed it around my wrist and clasped it shut. The bracelet suddenly started to glow Purple."It's a wizard mood bracelet. It changes colors with whatever mood your in at the time your wearing it." He said." I'll never take it off!" I told him looking at the bracelet and not seeing Draco blush slightly.

"So are you going to Hogmeade today?" Draco asked.

"You can go today? No one told me about it." I said."They must of forgot with you coming home and everything." He said. Was Draco sticking up for Harry, Ron, and Hermione? "I don't know I'd have to ask my dad first?" I said arriving at the door to the great hall and going inside."Okay, well if you can I'll see you there. Oh and I talked to Professor Wilson and he said if you know your songs and want to practice he can start tomorrow if your up to it?" He said. "Great!" I said. We split in the directions of our house tables and I sat down next to Hermione filling my plate with waffles and covering them with butter, strawberry syrup and whipped cream. I started eating.

"What?" I said, my mouth full, when I noticed that Ron and Harry were staring at me.

"Hungry are we" Ron asked laughing.

"You would be too if you had to eat hospital food for a week. I mean at first it was good but then it got bad. I think they only gave me the good food at first because I just woke up from a coma but after a couple of days they were like screw it." I said taking another big bite.

"Ah come on hospital food is not that bad." Hermione said."One night they feed me what they called chicken but could only be summed up cardboard." I said. After I finished eating I got up from the table."Where are you going?" Harry asked."Well, you all forgot to tell me about the Hogmeade trip, so now I have to go ask my dad in front of all the students so if he says no and I start to cry in front of the whole entire school I'm blaming you three." I said walking away before any of them could answer back. I walked up to the teachers table and sat in the empty seat beside my Severus. I could feel the students left in the great hall staring at me."Daddy, can I go to Hogmeade with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" I asked in a sweet voice."I don't know, Miley, you just got out of the hospital." He said. I stuck out my bottom lip."Please." I said in a baby voice. I knew I had won by the sigh he made."Fine, but if you start to feel sick you come straight back to the castle and be careful." He said. Pouting works ever time!"I promise!" I said stealing a sip of his pumpkin juice and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" He said fumbling with his pocket. He pulled out a sack and handed it to me.

I opened the sack and pulled out coins I had never seen before. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's Wizard money. Its about a five hundred pounds in muggle money." He said. I looked at him and back at the money. I had never held much less spent that much money before. He saw my look of hesitation.

"You deserve it! Go have fun with your friends!" He said before I could object.

"Thank you, daddy!" I said still not believing how much money I held in my hands. I went back to the Gryffindor table ignoring the mumbling I heard coming from the other tables.

" I take it from the lack of tears and the smile on your face he said yes!" Harry said bumping my arm playfully.

"Yeah! He gave me money too!" I said showing him the sack of coins.

"Now you can get a Halloween costume!" Hermione said from my other side.

"Cool! Now lets go spend it!' Ron said. I felt the table move as Hermione kicked him under the table. "Ron!" she hissed. He have Harry a " what did I do look" as we got up from the table and headed out of the great hall to be checked at the front door by Filch. We walked down the path away from Hogwarts, leading toward Hogsmeade. I so was excited by the time we got there I didn't know where I wanted to go first. Ron insisted we go in a joke shop first where we almost got kicked out when I accidentally dropped a box full of exploding snaps. We walked by a candy shop and a bar called The Three Broomsticks. I pulled Harry by the hand when I saw a Halloween store up ahead of us. The store was filled with hundreds of different costumes and decorations. While the boys wondered off to look at boy costumes Hermione and I went and browsed the girls. Right away I found the prefect costume and mask for Hermione. It was floor length and all black except for silver around the bottom and arms. I brought it over to where she was looking.

"You have to try this one on!" I said showing her the costume. She took it from me and went into the changing room. When she came out I gasped."Hermione, you look amazing!" I told her."Really?" she said."Ron is going to go wild." I said. Hermione blushed. I helped her pick out a few accessories for it and we went back to looking for me. We went through most of the costume and couldn't find anything until I came to a gown at the end of a rack. It was floor length like Hermione's but was made of red valet and black lace. When I touched it a vision came into my head. I was wearing the costume at the ball dancing with someone in the red death costume from Phantom of the Opera . The vision went away and I smiled. The costume was prefect. I took it off the rack and went to the fitting room to try it on. Hermione stood outside of the changing room. I walked out of the room and Hermione was speechless."Oh. My. God. Miley that looks amazing on you." Hermione said.

"Want to know a secert?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "When I touched the dress I saw myself at the ball with a guy!" I told her. "Do you think it was a vision?" she asked. "I don't know. It felt like one." I said. I went back into the changing room and took the gown off. After finding a mask and accessories Hermione and I went to pay for our dresses and found the boys waiting outside with bags of their own.

"What do your costumes look like?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise! You can't see them until the ball!" I told them. We walked over to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Me, never having it before, thought it was going to taste like actual beer, but was surprised on how much I like it. Next we went and bought more school supplies and then infront of a clothing store where we met up with Draco."Guess who?" I said going up behind him and putting my hands over his eyes."Um..Pansy." he said. I took my hands off and he turned."Ew no. I would rather be in a coma forever then be her." I said with disgust."Hahaha very funny." Draco said."Oh I forgot. You dated her. I feel sorry for you, Draco, I really do." I said jokingly. I led the way into the store."What do you need to buy here, Miley?" Draco asked."Clothes, Draco. It is a clothing shop." I said smartly."Bite me, Miley." He said."Tell me where and I will." I said. Draco looked like he might of liked that. "I'm kidding. Actually I'm looking for something to wear for the contest." I told him looking around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had scattered around the store looking at clothes. I went over to the jeans and looked through them. I didn't see anything I wanted but I did see something else."Hey. Draco, you should wear this for the contest." I said holding up a black silk button down shirt and black pants.

"Why? I didn't entered!" He said.

"Yeah, but you said you would play the guitar for me if I needed it and I need it so what do you think?" I said holding out the outfit for him again."I don't know, Miley?" he said looking it over."I think you'll look hot." I said. That won him over. He took and went to try it on. When he came out I whistled. "See you look hot!'' I told him. I went back to looking and found two outfits I liked. I was planning ahead just incase I made it too the second round even though I was trying not to get my hopes up. I paid and Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the shop together. When everyone decided they were hungry we decided to head back to the castle for a late lunch. We stopped at the candy shop on the way back. We were near the gate to Hogwarts when we heard someone call Draco's name. "Draco, what are you doing with mudblood and scarface? You'll get coodies." Pansy asked."Because it beats hanging out with your ugly face." I said before I could stop myself. I hated her from the moment I met her."Watch it, Snape. Daddy isn't here to save you." Pansy threatened."What are you going do about it, Parkinson? Curse me? I'd like to see you try." I said rudely, pulling my wand from my bag. "Rictusempra." Pansy yelled."Expelliarmus." We both yelled at the same time. I managed to dodge Pansy's spell. Pansy wasn't so lucky. My spell hit her and she flew off her feet and fell to the ground. Pansy's friends rushed to her side and helped her up. She glared at me."Next time think twice before trying to curse me." I said before walking away."I'll get you, Snape." Pansy yelled back my retreating back. I ignored her."You shouldn't of done that, Miley. She could go to your father!" Hermione said."Hermione's right, Miley, or she'll want revenge." Draco said. Hermione looked slightly shocked that Draco had agreed with her."I don't care. I'd like to see her try." I said. We got back to the castle and everyone, even Draco, sat at the Gryffindor table. As we ate Draco was getting evil stares as people realized he was sitting at the Gryffindor table."What the bloody hell are you doing sitting there, Malfoy? They're diseased." A Slytherin I didn't recognize said. He had gotten many of them in the last half hour of sitting with us."Maybe I should leave." Draco said after a rather rude comment was made from Pansy saying that had he was just sitting with us because I were putting out for him."No, we want you to stay. Right guys?" I asked eyeing Harry and Ron threatening."Yeah, Malfoy, stay." Harry and Ron together."You sure. They'll start some real mean rumors about you." Draco said to me."Let them. I don't care and neither should you. There just stupid gits." I said loud enough for Pansy and her group could hear. I smiled at Draco when he said he'd stay. When lunch was over Hermione suggested we go to the library and she would help me with all the makeup work I had to do. Harry and Ron made some excuse and went back to common room. I said goodbye to Draco and followed Hermione to the libraryIt was nearing three in the morning before I finally finished six out of the nine essays I had to make up and decided to call it a night. Hermione had given up around one and returned to the Gryffindor house to go to bed. I was packing up my stuff when I noticed something sticking out of my bag. It was a letter address to me. First I thought it might have been from pansy threatening me some more but the handwriting on the front didn't look like a girl wrote it. I opened it.

My dearest Miley,

Everytime I see you in the halls my heart skips a beat. I desperately want to hold you! Touch you! Kiss you! I dream about you…! When I heard of your accident I wish I could have been there for you, but atlas you have come back to me. Maybe someday I will find the courage to tell you who I am. Maybe at the Halloween ball. Save me a dance. Until then my love…

Secretly yours forever

I couldn't believe it. Was it a joke. I had to show Hermione. I grabbed my bag and with the letter in hand I ran to the girls dormitory, stopping only to give the fat lady the password. Everyone was sound asleep so I gently shook Hermione until she woke.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She said when she saw who it was.

"I'm okay! I have to show you something!" I said. She didn't argue as she got out of bed and followed me down to the common room. I showed her the letter!

"I wonder who it's from?" she said turning it over in her hands like the answer would just appear."I don't know! Do you think it's real or someone playing a joke on me?" I asked thinking of Pansy again. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's from the guy in your vision!" she said. I looked down at the letter. Could it be? "Maybe!" I said mostly to myself.

"You think you should show Professor Snape?" she asked.

"What!" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "No! He might not let me go to the dance if he saw it!" I told her."You're probably right! You have to be careful though!" she said. She had a point! There was always a chance Voldemort was involved.

"I will!" I said. We went back up to our room and I changed into my pajamas, but it was another hour before I was able to fall asleep.I woke late on Sunday. I hurriedly got dressed and went down to the great hall. I was surprised to find Draco sitting alone with Harry at the Gryffindor table. I walked over to them and sat in the sit next to Draco.

"What's up?" I asked them grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"Hermione dragged him to the library again!" Harry said. "They were going to wait on you, but we'd probably all be dead before you woke up!" He added.

"Ha ha!" I said making a face at him.

"Hey, do you think we could still practice today?" I asked Draco.

"Yeah! He said just meet him in his classroom!" He said.

"Okay. Lets go." You said grabbing another apple and stealing what was left of Harry's pumpkin juice. I said a quick goodbye to Harry and left the great hall with Draco and headed to the dark arts room. At first I thought Professor Wilson wasn't there and was about to suggest we leave and come back later when he appeared from out of his office. He was wearing jeans and a green sweater. He smiled when he saw me but it faded a little when he saw I wasn't alone. He walked down the stairs from his office and came toward Draco and I.

"Is this a good time, Professor?" I asked.

"Dean, Remember, and no. I just got finished with another group. It's nice to see you up and about." Dean said.

"Thank you." I said.

"All the instruments are set up in the empty room next to this one." Dean said motioning to an open door. Drums, guitars, a piano, and several other instruments filled the room.

"Do you know what you want to perform yet?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said and I told them. Draco picked up the guitar and put the guitar strap around his neck to keep the guitar in place. Dean sat behind the drums as I went and stood in front of the microphone.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" I said. I nodded my head at Draco and he started the song. We practiced the song couple of times until I felt comfortable.

"That was great!' I said after we finished the song. The song I picked was one of my favorites of the year. "I still don't feel right about not auditioning!" I said. I couldn't help but feel like he was letting me in the contest because of what happened to me. I didn't want anybody to feel sorry for me.

"I've already heard you play once, but I'll make you a deal. You play me any song on that piano and we'll call that your audition ." He said pointing at the piano.

"Really?" I asked.

"Whatever you feel like playing and singing too. Does that make you feel better." He asked.

"Yes." I said sitting at the piano. I fingered a couple notes and got comfortable on the stool. I started playing another favorite song of mine. As I sang the lyrics I couldn't help but think of my mother.

There's nothing I could say to you

Nothing I could ever do to make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried

Still you never said goodbye and now I know

How far you'd go

I know I let you down but it's not like that now

This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything okay

I thought that I had everything

I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me

And is I let you, I'll turn it all around

'Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything okay

Without you I can't breathe

I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave

You're all I got, you're all I want, oh

'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do

I can never, ever live a day without you

Here with me, do you see you're all I need?

And I will be, all that you want and get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything okay

I will be all that you want and get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything okay

I finished and Draco and Dean clapped."I told you didn't need to try out. You're a natural. You could make a profession with your talent of the piano." Dean said.

"Your just saying that." I said blushing.

"He's right, Miley. You're fantastic on the piano." Draco agreed. Just as I stood up from the piano the door to the room opened and in walked a boy I had never seen before.

"Ah Nathan! Right on time!" He said looking at his watch. The boy was tall with medium brown hair and brown eyes. The colors of the symbol that I saw on his notebook he was holding told me he was in Hufflepuff. He noticed me string at his book and smiled at me in hello. I smiled back.

"Bye, professor. See you in class." I said and then left with Draco.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" Draco asked.

"No! I should get to the library. I still have a few essay's to finish!" I told him. I went to turn around and head to the library when all of a suddenly I got very dizzy. I felt Draco catch me before I hit the ground.

DRACO'S P.O.V

Miley was ever talent when it came to the piano he thought as he watched her play. Her voice was beautiful. She was beautiful. She finished playing and Professor Wilson started to clap.

"I told you didn't need to try out. You're a natural. You could make a profession with your talent of the piano." The professor told her.

"Your just saying that." Miley said.

"He's right, Miley. You're fantastic on the piano." he agreed. He saw her blushed and then the door to the room opened and a boy walked in.

"Ah Nathan! Right on time!" the professor said looking at his watch.

"Bye, professor. See you in class." Miley said. Miley and Draco walked out the door and he turned to Miley.

"Do you want to go to outside with me?" he asked her.

"No! I should get to the library. I still have a few essay's to finish!" she said. All of a sudden Miley got really pale and she started to fall. Draco grabbed her by arms before she hit the ground.

"MILEY!" He screamed. She didn't respond. Professor Wilson ran out of the room and say Draco holding Miley in his arms.

"What happened?" he wanted to know

"She just fainted, sir." Draco told him. Miley moaned and opened her eyes.

"Draco." She whispered as she looked up into his face and she closed her eyes again.

"We have to get her to the Hospital wing." Draco said after she passed out again.

"I'll carry her. You go ahead and tell the nurse what happened." Professor Wilson said. Draco handed her over and ran for the hospital wing, looking back every so often to see if the professor was coming with Miley. Draco ran throw the door to the hospital wing and called Madam Pomfrey's name until he saw her came out of her office.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked seeing the scared look on Draco's face.

"It's Miley. She fainted. Professor Wilson is coming with her now." Draco said. The professor walked through the door with Miley in his arms. He laid her down on the bed Madam Pomfrey pointed out and checked her over.

"Did she say or do anything just before she passed out." Madam Pomfrey asked Draco.

"I asked her if she wanted to go to outside and she said no she was going to go to the library and then she just got really pale and then she fainted." Draco told her.

"You need to go get her father." She told him. Draco nodded his head and ran out of the wing and to the dungeons where Professor Snape's office was. He knocked on the closed door and before waiting to be acknowledged he flung open the door."Sir, Miley fainted. She's in the hospital wing." Draco said before Snape could say anything about him barging into his office the way he did. Snape's face paled more then it already was and he ran out of the room with Draco right behind him to the hospital wing. When they got there they walked in. Madam Pomfrey was blocking Miley from view, but when she moved Draco saw Miley laying on the bed, but her eyes were open and she was talking with Professor Wilson. She turned toward us and smiled.

I woke with a splitting headache and looked around the room to find myself in the hospital wing. I couldn't remember why or how I got there."What happened?" I asked. I noticed that Professor Wilson was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?" He asked.

"No. All I remember is telling Draco I was going to go to the library!" I told him. Just then I saw my father and Draco standing a few feet away from me. I smiled to let them know I was okay.

"Hi." I said.

"Miley, what happened?" My father asked.

"I don't remember." I told him.

"Is she okay?" he asked turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"From I can see. Yes." She said. "But I want her to stay here for the rest of the day and rest." She added. I groaned. I was starting to hate hospitals.

"Do I have too?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I would rather be safe then sorry." She said patting your hand. Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out of the room. My father left saying he'd be back later. Madam gave me a foul tasting potion to help me sleep and within minutes I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Madam Pomfrey let me leave the next day after promising her I would come back if I felt sick. I still couldn't remember why I had fainted and it was starting to bug me. I felt perfectly fine before and after it happened. I walked into the great hall and waved and smiled at my father assuring him I was okay. I knew he was always worrying about me and I hated causing him so much stress. I took my normal seat between Harry and Hermione.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine except for the fact I fainted yesterday and I don't know why!" I snapped. I instantly felt bad

"Sorry!" he said looking away from me.

"No, I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind and I shouldn't of snapped at you! Forgive me?" I asked.

"You don't have to apologize, Miley! I know how you feel!" Harry said smiling.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind these days too!" He said looking off into the distance. I wanted to ask him what but he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it so I just smiled and changed the subject.

"So, the Quidditch game is tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You coming?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I really want to see you guys play. Who are you playing against ?" You said

"Hufflepuff." He said just before the bell rang to signal classes were to began soon. I jumped up from the table.

"I'll meet you there!" I told them having to go to the common room first to get my bag. I made it to History of Magic just in time. I handed in the makeup essays I did for Professor Binns and took my usually seat in the back of the room. When the end of class bell rang I packed up my stuff and went to Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall smiled at me as I entered and I smiled, taking my seat.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor McGonagall told the chatting class. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, but she was no longer there. Instead a tabby cat was sitting in the spot the professor had just been standing. I look around the room trying to see where the professor had gone. I looked back at the tabby cat and it was gone and Professor McGonagall was back.

"Today we will be starting animal transformations. You will read the chapter beginning on page 300 and then when you are done reading I want to try and attempt to change your desk into an animal. You may begin. You have any questions please raise your hand." Professor McGonagall announced to the class. Many people smiled and whispered to the person next to them. I opened my book to page 300 and read the chapter. Hermione was the first one finished reading the chapter and waited semi-patience beside me waiting for me do get done. After I finished reading I closed my book and Hermione cleared the tables we shared of everything and we stood.

"Okay, so the book said all you have to so is picture the table turning into a animal in your head and then wave your wand." Hermione said. She screwed up her face in concentration and waved her wand, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, but the table stayed a table.

"Let me try!" I said. She nodded her head in defeat and sat back down in her chair. I closed my eyes and imagined one of my favorite animals. I opened my eyes with the animal still in mine and waved my wand. The table disappeared and in it's place stood a tiger. Many people gasped as the tiger opened his mouth and roared.

"Very good, Miley. Fifty points to Gryffindor." She told me as I scratched the tiger behind his ears. The tiger purred loudly in pleasure.

"Woe, Miley, that was cool. You did something before Hermione did. Usually she's the first." Ron said. Hermione looked sad in her chair.

"Hey, Hermione, want to pet him? He's really nice." I asked her trying to make her feel better.

"No, thank you. I don't like tigers very much." She said. I knew she was lying. She was just upset that the spell didn't work for her. Several people came over to pet the tiger and then returned to their tables to work on the spell. My tiger stayed by my side and eventually curled up and went to sleep. By the end of class birds, snakes, cats, dogs, lions, tigers,(bears , oh my. Sorry. Movie moment. Lol.) and rabbits cover the class room. Hermione finally managed to turn a table into a cat and then Ron's dog chased her cat around the room causing some of the other animals to get into the chase until McGonagall used a stunning spell on all the animals and then turned them all back into tables. The bell rang and Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I left the transfiguration class room and went to the great hall for lunch. Draco joined us at our table

"You are such a pig." Was the first thing Draco said to when he saw how much food I had on my plate.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." I told him.

"You do that." He said laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to my food. The bell rang for our next class and everyone went to Dark Arts class. I smiled at Dean and sat down.

"Just a reminder the try outs for the contest are this weekend so anyone planning on trying out please let me know and remember I am available to anyone who needs a drum or guitar player." Dean reminded the class. After he made the announcement he started talking about shield spells and everyone took notes for the rest of the class. Every so often I heard someone talking the contest and it made me wonder how many people were actually trying out.

In potions I sat in my normal seat in the front with Draco.

"Good afternoon class. Today I want you to construct the memory spell. Partners are to make one cauldron and bring me a vial of the finished potion at the end of class. Instructions are on the board. You may begin." He told the class waving his wand at the board and words appearing on it. I lit a fire beneath our cauldron while Draco went and back the supplies. I read the instructions and at the bottom and it said that if made correctly it could bring back forgotten memories. I couldn't help but think about the day before. Could it help me remember why I fainted? Did I dare take some and find out? I didn't hear Draco come back with the ingredients until he tapped me on the arm.

"Miley, Did you hear what I said?" Draco said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Are you okay. You seem miles away." Draco said looking worried.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the talent contest!" I lied hoping he couldn't read in my face what I was thinking about doing

. "Oh!" He said. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.

"Now what were you saying before?" I asked.

"I forgot the ginger root. Will you go and get some from the supply closet?" he said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I walked to the back of the room near Harry where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and got into the supply closet. I looked all over the shelves but couldn't find the ginger root anywhere."Looking for something?" A voice asked from behind. I turned and saw Harry standing at the door.

"Ginger root." I said. Harry looked and grabbed a bottle marked GR and handed it to me.

"Sometimes Snape abbreviations the ingredients." He told me.

"Thanks!" I said. When I got back to the table Draco was half way through mixing the ingredients. I handed him the ginger root and he added it to the potion. The potion was a white in color and smelled faintly of wild flowers. Draco added a couple other ingredients and stirred until the potion turned clear, but still smelled of wild flowers.

"We're done." Draco told me.

"All ready? Are you sure its prefect?" I asked.

"We won't know unless we try it but Professor Snape won't allow it unless he tells us to." Draco said. He put some of the potion in a vial and carried it up to Snape. Quickly, before he got back I grabbed another vial and filled it with the potion and put it in my bag. I helped Draco clear the rest of the potion and he went to put the cauldron away.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked when he returned

"Yeah." I said suddenly afraid he saw me put the potion in my bag.

"Are you going to the Halloween ball with anyone?" he asked nervously.

I sighed in relief "No?" I said.

"Would you go with me?" he said quickly.

"Draco, are you asking me out?" I asked.

"No….Yes." He said. His pale face turning pink. "So will you?" he asked again.

"I don't know!" I said hesitantly. "Can I think about it and let you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Hey, Miley, want to come watch the Quidditch team practice today?" Harry asked coming up to me.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll meet you there! I just have to run back to the common room first!" I said grabbing my stuff. I said goodbye to Draco and was half way to the door when my father called my name.

"Dad, I'm fine! I swear!" I said over my shoulder and quickly left before he could say anything else. I didn't stop until I got to the portrait of the fat lady. I said the password, opening the portrait, and went inside. I went up to the girls dorm. It was empty of the other girls. I put my bag and my bed and opened it. I dug around until I found what I was looking for, the potion vial. I opened my trunk and pulled out a pair of socks I hardly wore. Stuffing the vial into the sock, I hide the sock at the bottom of the trunk.

"Miley!" I heard someone yell when I was outside walking to the Quidditch field. Thinking it was my father I turned, bracing myself knowing he was going to yell at me for running off earlier, but it wasn't my father who I saw jogging to catch up with me. It was the Nathan, the boy who came into Professor Wilson's classroom when I finished practicing for the contest.

"Did I scared you?" He asked stopping infront of me.

"No! I thought you were my father!" I told him.

"In trouble, are we?" He said laughing.

"He worries too much!" I said.

"He's just being a parent!" He said. "Where you heading?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"Quidditch field to watch Harry and Ron practice!" I told him.

"Ah! I would ask to join but they might think I'm spying for my team!" He said smirking.

"You're on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" I asked.

"Chaser since my second year!" He said proudly.

"Well then I better go before I'm accused of fraternizing with the enemy!" I said jokingly, pretending to turn away.

"In that case…" he said laughing. "I need to confess something before you go?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"It wasn't by accident I found you! I've actually been looking for you!" He said.

"Oh!" Was all I could say to what he just said.

"There's another Hogsmeade visit this weekend and I was thinking maybe me and you could go together?" He asked. I was being asked out for the second time that day! It felt different then when Draco asked me out though. With Draco I couldn't see myself saying yes but with Nathan, a guy I had only met once before, I could.

"I'll take your silence as a no!" He said backing up to go!

"What! No! Wait!" I rushed when I realised he was leaving. He stopped. "Sorry! I mean.." I took a deep breathe to slow my breathing. "yes I would like to go with you!" I said.

"Great! It's a date! I'll see you in Herbology tomorrow then!" He said.

"We have Herbology together?" I said trying to remember if I saw him in class before.

"Charms too, but your usually sitting with your friends! It's okay if you've haven't noticed me before! I noticed you!" He said laughing. He had a nice laugh. It was more of a chuckle than a laugh that came more from deep in his chest then his throat like most people. He was tall, maybe 6'2! His medium brown hair ended just past his ears curling slightly and in the front in swept across his forehead giving him a boyish look. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" I said. He turned and jogged back to the castle and I walked the rest of the way to the field. I found Hermione sitting alone in the stands.

"What are you so happy about?" She said seeing the smile I had on my face when I sat next to her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" I asked.

"I promise!" She said crossing her heart with her right hand.

"Do you know Nathan from Hufflepuff? He's the Hufflepuff Chaser! Tall, brown hair?" I asked.

"Yeah! Nathan Stuart! He's the team captain!" she said.

"He's the captain? He didn't tell me that!" I said.

"Wait…go back! Why were you talking to Nathan?" she asked suddenly very curious.

"He stopped me on my way here! He asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" I said. For some reason I blushed when I told her.

"What did you say!" she asked.

"I said yes!" I told her. She didn't seem to be as happy about it as I was! "What's wrong, Hermione? Aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"Ofcourse I am! It's just…what about Draco?" she said. Huh? Draco?

"What do you mean? What about Draco?" I asked.

"Didn't he ask you to the Halloween ball today!" she said.

"Yeah! How did you know he asked me?" I said. I didn't see her anywhere near us when he asked me?

"He told me he was going to ask you this morning at breakfast before you got there! I take it you told him no!" she said

"No! I told him I had to think about it!" I said frowning. The happy feeling I had before was gone.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! I don't like him other then as a friend!" I said.

"Tell him that! He'll understand!" she said.

"I hope you're right!" I said sighing looking down at my feet.

"Uh oh!" I heard Hermione said.

"What?" I said looking back at her. She pointed at the entrance of the field.

"Crap!" I swore when I saw who it was. "I'd better go!"

"Good luck!" Hermione said.

"Thanks! I'm think I'm gonna need it!" I told her. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame as I crossed the field to my father. I saw Harry and the others flying above me and I wished I had a broom so I could fly away and not have to face whatever punishment I was about to get. Whenever I would walk out of a room when my mother was trying to speak to me she would let me go and then later on give me some kind of punishment. Most of the time it was an easy punishment like washing windows. Once though she got her boss at a restaurant she worked at to let me clean the bathrooms. The ladies room was easy to clean, but the men's bathroom was a whole other story. It was disgusting. Lets just say I never walked out on a conversation with her again. I finally made it to where my father stood.

"I don't appreciate you walking out when I am trying to talk to you!" He said.

"Sorry!" I said. I was afraid to look him in the eye.

"I worry about you, Miley! I may not be as good a parent as your mother was, but I still should get the same respect you gave to her!'' He must not of known about the bathroom thing I thought. I looked up at his face excepting to his anger in his face but I saw only hurt. I had hurt him! I wanted to cry! Here he was just trying to protect me and here I was being a brat. He was scared. He knew there was a reason why things kept happening to me.

"I'm sorry!" I said again. He sighed.

"You're not to leave Hogwarts grounds until after Halloween!" He said.

"But the Hogsmeade visit this weekend..?" I said.

"What about it?" He said.

"Can I please go?" I asked.

"I believe Hogsmeade is off Hogwarts grounds!" He stated.

"Dad, Please!" I begged.

"There will be no more discussion about it!" He said turning to go.

"Ikindahaveadate okay!" I said quickly. I could feel my face turning bright red.

"You have a what?" He asked turning back to me. I knew by the look on his face he had heard me.

I took a deep breathe. "I have a date!" I said slower.

"A date? With who?" He asked stunned.

"Nathan Stuart! He's in Hufflepuff!" I told him.

"Oh…! I didn't know you liked someone!" He said.

"It's not something a girl likes to talk to her father about! Plus he just asked me out today! I've only met him once before today!" I said. This was starting to turn into a very awkward conversation. There should be some kind of handbook for these kind of things. The "What you should do when you're daughter tells you she's going out on her first date when you're trying to ground her" book. Should you let her go or make her suffer. I was hoping for the first.

"I guess we could forgo punishment this once!" He said a minute of silence.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. "Just be careful!' He added. "I will I promise!" letting him go. I went back to Hermione and watched as Ron caught a pass one of the chaser through at him.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He grounded me…!" I started.

"Oh no! What about your date?" She said before I could finish.

"I told him about it and he said I could go! I think I caught him off guard!" I said.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"I don't know! I've never been on a date before!" I told her.

"I'll help you!" she said. I told her thanks and watched the rest of practice. After practice the team went to change and Hermione and I went to dinner, planning to meet Ron and Harry there. I saw Nathan sitting at his table and when he noticed me looking he smiled and waved. I blushed when I realised I was caught and waved back. The boys came in when Hermione and I were almost done eating looking tired, but happy.

"You guys looked good out there!" I said as Harry and Ron filled there plates with that nights dinner, steak and potatoes.

"Thanks! We are so going to win tomorrow!" He said happily. Ron grunted his agreement while stuffing mashed potatoes in his month. They called me a pig I thought. Hermione and I decided to let the boys eat and peace and go back to the common room to work on this weeks homework. The common room slowly filled up with people returning from dinner and the sound of scratching quills and scroll could be heard everywhere in the room. An hour later I yawned loudly getting many dirty looks from people.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione deciding to call it a night.

"Me too." Hermione said. She kissed Ron and followed me up to the girls dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep soon after.

The next day classes were cut an hour short so students could attend the Quidditch game. I walked out to the field with Hermione and sat with the other Gryffindor supporters. Madam Hooch called the teams onto the field and asked the team captains to shake hands. Harry looked nervous and excited as he shook Nathan's hand. Madam blew a whistle and the game began. The game went on without anything exciting happening until the game was almost over.

"The score is tied 60-60. Stuart of Hufflepuff has the quaffle. He racing toward the Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasly. He's getting closer and… oh Ginny Weasly the Gryffindor chaser steals the ball and….. She scores. 155-145 with Gryffindor now in the lead. Harry is still looking for that snitch." The person doing the commentary said.

"The quaffle is back in Stuart's hand with Ginny on his tail. Here comes the Hufflepuff beaters. Oh, Ginny is down and it's a penalty against Hufflepuff for hitting Ginny with there club. She's on the ground. She's not getting up. And that's the whistle. Time out." The person said. Madam Pomfrey ran to the field and looked over Ginny. She looked so tiny from where I was sitting. Madame Pomfrey looked away from Ginny and gave the crowd a thumbs up telling us Ginny was fine. She helped Ginny up from the ground and got off the field as Ginny went back into the game.

"The score is now 90-40. Ginny has the quaffle and its… not in. The Hufflepuff keeper caught in just in time. Stuarts has the quaffle. Score for Hufflepuff. 90-50. Gryffindor is still in the lead. Wait it looks like Harry has seen the snitch. He dives. He caught it. Gryffindor wins ending the game 240-50" The person said. The crowd cheered and both teams landed on the ground. Soon everyone made there way to the great hall for dinner. The Gryffindor team cheered the whole way there. Dinner that night was great and after going to bed that night I dreamed I was playing.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke at 9 on the day of the Hogsmeade visit and my date with Nathan excited but nervous. I was the first one up of all the girls and as much as I wanted to wake Hermione I grabbed my bathroom things and went to the showers instead. The hot water helped wash away some of my nerves. I had barely talked to Nathan since the day he asked me out, just the occasional hello and wave from across the classroom or great hall. Harry and Ron didn't take it as well as Hermione did when they found out about the date.

"What do you mean you're going on a date? With who?" Ron asked the day before when Hermione had accidentally let it slip while we were doing homework in the common room.

I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I did. "Nathan Stuart!" I finally told him.

"The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain! What are you doing going out with him? He's our rival!" Ron said rather rudely. I looked at Harry hoping he would say something to defend me but he looked really into the essay he was writing and didn't look up from it. Thankfully Hermione came to my defense.

"Just because he's captain doesn't make him your rival, Ron!" She said.

"Yes, it does! He's probably only asked her out to spy on the team!" He said. I couldn't believe he just said that and that Harry and just sat there, not saying a word.

"First of all he didn't ask me out to spy on your stupid Quidditch team and second I don't think it's none of your business who I date, Ronald!" I said before storming out of the room up to the girls dormitory. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, drying my hair with a spell Hermione had showed me. I put it in a high pony tail, leaving some strands in the front loose. I was just starting on my makeup when I was joined by Hermione and the twins, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Ron's sister Ginny! Hermione and Ginny joined me at the sinks while the other two went to shower.

"I heard what my brother said to you last night! Don't mind him! He was dropped a lot as a baby!" Ginny said pulling her toothbrush from her bag. I smiled at her in the mirror. "Plus he only said it because he knows Harry likes you!" She added. I yelped having just accidentally stabbing myself in the eye with mascara. Padma stuck her head out of the shower, "You okay?" She asked seeing me holding my hand over my eye. I nodded and glared at Ginny when she started giggling.

"Ginny!" Hermione said trying to get Ginny to stop.

"So not funny!" I told her when she didn't. Hermione looked at me with a look that I said I tried

"What's not funny?" Parvati said getting out of the shower.

"Her poking her eye out after I told her Harry likes her!" Ginny said getting a hold of herself.

"Everyone knows that!" Parvati said brushing her hair.

"Knows what?" Padma said joining her sister at her sink.

"That Harry likes Miley!" Parvati told her.

"Everyone knows that!" Padma said mimicking what her sister said moments before.

"Can we not talk about this anymore, please?" I asked. Hermione had told me weeks ago that she thought Harry liked me. Was it true since everybody seemed to think the same thing? Why hadn't I noticed it before if everyone else had? Thankfully no one said another word about it. Ginny finished brushing her teeth and left, followed by Padma and Parvati, leaving me alone with Hermione.

"Does everyone really think Harry likes me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Pretty much!" she answered.

I sighed. "Great!" I said sadly!

"It'll be okay, Miley!" She said touching my hand. I finished my makeup and dressed in jeans and black sweater. I went back to the dorm and put on my favorite pair of black boots. At 10 I went down to breakfast with Hermione and Ginny, who we meet with in the common room. She didn't say anything else about Harry. Breakfast was quiet. I didn't eat much. Everytime I looked at Harry it made me remember what Ginny said upstairs. I thankful when the dishes were magic wiped clean, ending breakfast. I got up from the table and headed to the front doors where Nathan and I had planned to meet.

"Hey, we match!" He said after I found him in the crowd of students lining up to get checked off Filch's list. I laughed when I realize he too wore jeans and a black sweater, though he was wearing a dark brown jacket over it. We talked as we waited our turn in line. When we got up to Filch he wasn't alone.

"Dad!' I said. I had a feeling he would be there. Filch checked us off his list and waved us through the door.

"Professor!" Nathan said next to me as we exited. I mouthed goodbye to him and walked down the stairs. Conversation was easy as Nathan and I walked down the street looking at the Halloween decorations the stores had up for the holiday as he told me about himself. He told me he was from a half-blood family. His mother was a muggle, while his father was a wizard. He was the an only child. His parents threw a huge party when he was accepted to Hogwarts. We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Sorry! I ramble when I'm nervous!" He said. I laughed.

"It's okay! I like hearing about you!" I said. I blushed when he smiled at me. I saw Hermione and Ron and I waved. Hermione waved back, but Ron Speed up, not looking at me even though I knew he saw me. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and followed him.

"What was that about?" Nathan said seeing what just happened.

"It's nothing!" I said looking as Hermione and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks.

"That wasn't nothing, Miley!" He said.

"Ron thinks you only asked me out to spy on the team!" I told him. I didn't mention Harry or what Ginny had said.

"I would never do that!" He said. "I really do like you, Miley!" He told me.

I blushed deeper. "I like you too!" I said.

"Now that we have that settled!" He said with a laugh. "Want to go to the shrieking shack?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said. I had heard of the shrieking shack from Harry, but had never seen it. He got up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, but didn't let go off my hand. His hand was warm. We walked down the street and a path into the trees away from the village. The path was familiar to me and as we got farther away I realized why. I stopped at the gates to the cemetery.

"What's wrong!" He said when he saw what I was looking at.

"My mother is buried here!" I told him. I could see her gravestone in my head.

"You want to go inside!" He asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"No!" I said.

"You sure? I don't mind!" he said. Ofcourse I wanted to, but today wasn't the time.

"I'm sure!" I said. He squeezed my hand. I looked once last time at the gates and let him pull me away. We walked further down the path and came to an opening in the trees. The shrieking shack stood alittle ways down the hill, surrounding by a fence, so no one could get closer. It didn't look as spooky as Harry and Hermione had described it. Sure it looked like the prefect place to have a haunted house in, but to me it a house that no one took care of in a long time. The grass was overgrown and the bushed needed a major trimming. The wood was rotting and some of the windows were broken. Maybe it was scarier at night.

"Spooky isn't it!" Nathan said.

"Actually it kind of reminds me of a place I lived once!" I told him.

"Really!" he said.

"Yeah! I think I was ten! Mum hated when I ran around the house because she thought I was going to fall through the floors! I almost did once too, but I never told her!" I said. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. We stayed alittle while longer and headed back to the village when more kids came to check out the shack. We stopped just in front of the Three Broomsticks. I looked through the window and saw Hermione and Ron inside, but now Harry sat with them

"We could go somewhere else if you want?" He asked following my gaze.

"Could we?" I asked.

"There's Madam Puddifoot's! She alittle crazy but the food's good!" he said.

"Okay!" I said. He led me up a side road and into a small tea shop. Inside was decorated pink with frills and bows covering the tables and chairs.

"Cute, isn't it?" He said rolling his eyes making me laugh.

"Words can not describe it!" I said. We went to a table and Nathan pulled out my seat for me.

"Thank you!" I said sitting down. I looked around and saw that most of the people in the place seemed to be couples. Two people I recognized as Ravenclaw's from one of my classes were locked in each other and didn't look like they'd be coming up for air for awhile.

"What can I get you, m'dears?" a women who could only be Madam Puddifoot asked. She was a stout women with a shiny black bun on top her head. What made me think it was the owner was because she was wearing all pink with a large bow wrapped around her waist.

"We'll take two special's and two teas!" Nathan said looking at me to see if it was okay what he ordered. I nodded my head and agreement and Madam Puddifoot left, her heals clicking loudly as she walked.

"Told you she was a little crazy!" He whispered so only I could hear. I giggled and quickly covered my mouth when I saw Madam Puddifoot coming our way. She set our tea and sandwiches in front of us and went to take care of another table that just came in.

"Are you excited about the contest?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but a little nervous too! I've never performed in front of an audience before!" I told him.

He took my hand. "you'll do great!' he said squeezing it.

"Thanks!" I said squeezing his hand back. We locked eyes, my face flushed and my heart started to race. He leaned forward. His lips were inches from mine when I heard a jingle sound announcing someone entering the shop and excited voices. We both looked to see what was going on.

"It's snowing!" I heard someone say. I looked out a nearby window. The sky and darkened since we came into the shop and I could see that it was indeed snowing.

"Let's go!" I said happily, pulling on Nathan's hand. He pulled coins out of his pocket and let me pull him out into the snow. It seemed as if everyone was outside. It was the first snow fall of the year. A thin layer was over the ground. It wasn't much to do anything in and we knew it would be gone by morning, but people were still running around with each other. Some making snow angels, other trying to make snowballs. I laughed as I saw someone get pelted in the head with a small snowball. I stuck out my tongue, trying to caught snow flakes. I heard Nathan laugh.

I grinned "What?" I asked.

"You're so weird!" He said, brushing snow off my hair.

"Is that a bad thing!" I asked mock serious.

"That what I like best about you! You're not like other girls!" he told me.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" I said my grin widening.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "You do that!" he said just before his lips touched mine. His lips were warm despite the cold weather. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When the kiss ended we were both out of breathe.

"You know what would be great right now?" I asked after I caught my breathe.

"What?" he asked.

"Ice cream!" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Miley, it's snowing! He said laughing again.

"So!" I said.

"I say again! You are so weird!" He said. We went down to the end of the street where the only ice cream shop was.

"See I'm not the only one who had the same idea!" I said motioning to some kids in the corner.

"Yeah, this place is really busy!" He said chuckling. The rest of the place was empty. We went over to the counter and I ordered a caramel Oreo Sunday and Nathan ordered a chocolate milkshake.

It was almost 9 when Nathan and I started our way back to the castle. The snow had stopped. I shivered from the cold and Nathan offered me his jacket and helped me into it when I said yes. We made it back to the castle just before curfew. From the look on Filch's face we were the last ones back. The entrance was empty. Nathan walked me up to the seventh floor and we stopped in front of the fat lady.

"I had fun tonight!" I said taking his jacket off and handing it back to him.

" So did I!" He said. He came closer and with his hand cupped my chin, using his thumb to stroke my bottom lip. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked. I couldn't seemed to find my words so I nodded slowly instead. He brought his lips down to mine. It was a simple, heart stopping kiss.

"Sweet dreams!" he said taking my hand and kiss it.

"Goodnight!" I said breathlessly. I waited until I heard the door to the grand stairs close and let out a squeak that would make anyone think I was crazy and did a happy dance.

"Are you going to stand out here all night and do that or are you going in anytime soon!" I jumped when the heard the voice behind but it was only the fat lady.

"Sorry! Fairy Lights!" I said giving her the password. The portrait opened.

"Miley!" I heard just as I was about to go inside. I turned thinking it was Nathan, but it was Draco.

"Hey, Draco! What are you doing here?" I asked wondering how long he had been waiting for me. Had he seen me with Nathan! The look on Draco's face told me he did and he was hurt. My happiness dwindled and guilt took it's place. "Draco, I'm so sorry! I should of told you!" I said. I walked toward him but he stopped me with a hand. He shook his head sadly and walked away. I wanted to go after him, but I knew it wouldn't help. I should of told him about Nathan! I sighed. Now all my friends, except Hermione, was upset with me. I went inside and the portrait closed behind me. The common room was lit and kids were hanging out and doing homework. I saw Hermione with Ron and Harry sitting in our usually seats by the fire place. As much as I would of like to go over and talk to her I didn't want to bring anything up and it start another argument. She waved when she saw me. I waved back and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Thankfully it was empty of the other girls. I changed into my night shirt got into my four poster bed. For the first time in a long time I cried myself to sleep. I wished my mother was there to help me figure out what I was I doing wrong. Why every time I was happy something happened to make it hard to be happy. I was asleep by the time the other girls came into the room.

I spent most of Sunday with Nathan. He knew something was wrong the moment he saw me at breakfast. I told him about Draco and he told me he would come around. I could only hope. For my first two classes I sat with Hermione while Ron continued to ignore me. Harry surprised me by giving me a small smile while Ron was busy looking in his bag for an essay that was due that day. He didn't say anything but the smile was enough to let me know he wasn't mad at me Like Ron was. One down, two to go I thought, not looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco. At lunch Nathan surprised me with a picnic outside. The snow had melted during the night and it was warm considering it was snowing the night before. We talked mostly about Halloween. The castle was looking more like Halloween was coming everyday. Giant pumpkins curiosity of Hagrid, were all over the school grounds. He asked about my costume but I told him it was a surprise. He would be going as a mob boss. It did make me feel better being with him. We kissed under the tree we were sitting under and almost didn't hear the end of lunch bell. I just made it to Dark Arts before the bell rang. I sat in my sit next to Harry.

"Hi!" I said hoping the smile earlier really did mean we were okay.

"Hi!" He said back. I smiled thankful I had at least one of my male friends back.

"I'm sorry about I have been ignoring you!" he said. "I was being stupid!" he added.

"Yeah you were!" I agreed. He laughed. Ron heard gave Harry a look that said "what are you doing?". Harry ignored him. I saw Hermione smile when she saw Harry and I were talking again. We talked for most of class. Class was almost over when Professor Wilson made an announcement. Tonight was the last night to rehearse to the contest. I look over at where Draco sits with his house and knew he had heard by the look of his face. Told the people who were in the contest in the class there times to practice. Mine was at 7. I wondered if Draco would show up. I guess I would just have to wait and see. When I got to Potions I sat next to Draco. My father started the class and gave us our assignment of the day. Draco silently went and got his ingredients from the storage room. I got up when I saw him leave the storage room to get mine but he had brought enough back for the both of us!

"Thanks!" I said taking my half and lighting my cauldron.

"Your welcome!" he said. That was the only thing he said to me in class. Your Welcome. Looks like I was going to need to find a new guitar player I thought to myself. I made it through potions and went back to the common room to put away my bag before heading to dinner. I met up with Nathan in the great hall and we sat at the end of his table together. I saw Hermione, Harry and Ron enter saw them head toward the Gryffindor table. I went back to my food. I heard someone sit next to me and thought it was one of Nathan's friend but when I looked it wasn't.

"Hermione!" To my surprise Harry and Ron sat next to her.

"Ron has something he wants to say to you! Don't you Ron?" Hermione said giving Ron a look.

"I'm sorry I said Nathan only asked you out because he wants to spy on the team!" He said. I knew Hermione had made him say it but I also know that he meant what he said.

"Thanks, Ron!" I smiled. Nathan heard and squeezed my leg under the table. He then started talking to Harry and Ron like nothing had every happened. It felt good to have my friends all together again. I looked over at Draco. Well almost all my friends again.

"What's going on with Draco?" Hermione said following my gaze.

"He saw Nathan and I kissing Saturday night!" I said in a whisperer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to you in the middle again!" I told her.

"Do you think he is going to show up tonight?" she asked. We didn't have to whisper anymore. The boys seemed to be deep in a conversation about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes at Hermione and she laughed.

"I don't think so!" I said looking back over at Draco. "I hope!" I added for myself. "I'll see you later!" Hermione said out in the entrance hall after dinner. She took off before any of us could ask any questions. The rest of us walked up to the third floor. It was a quarter to 7.

"Want me to go with you since mine is after yours?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you later!" I told him. I kissed him and heard a puking noise coming from Ron.

"Now you know how we feel watching you and Hermione make out!" I said to him. We all laughed and said good bye. I walked into the Dark Arts room. Professor Wilson was talking to a group of kids he just finished practicing with. The boys said hi as they passed to leave.

"Good evening, Professor!" I said. I knew he wanted to remind me to call him Dean, but not many students did.

"Good evening, Miley! And where's Draco?" he asked.

"He's…." I started.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor!" Draco said coming into the room. My heart leaped.

"It's alright, Draco. We wouldn't of started without you!" The professor said.

"Can I talked to Miley a moment before we get started?" Draco asked.

"Sure! I'll just check something in my office!" the professor said.

"Thank you for coming!" I said after the professor had left.

"I wasn't, but Hermione tracked me down and told me how upset you would be if I didn't!" he said. I didn't know if I wanted to kill Hermione or thank her. First though I thought I would start with apologizing.

"Draco, I am so sorry! You were right to be mad!" I said quickly.

"I wasn't mad! I was…jealous!" he told me.

"Oh!" I said. What was I supposed to say! I knew that him asking me to the ball meant he liked me. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and him not talk to me again. I opened my mouth to speak.

"You don't have to say anything! I was a jerk and as long as you forgive I'd rather not talk about it again!" He said.

"Okay!" I said.

"So! Ready to get this practice started!" Professor Wilson said coming out of his office.

"Yes, Sir!" Draco said. By the end of my practice time I was pretty confident that I would do well in the contest. Nathan was waiting outside the classroom when I exited with Draco. He hugged me and I looked at Draco to see what he was doing. He seemed to be preoccupied with tying his shoe. He followed my gaze.

"Everything okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled to let him know I was okay. I told him good night and walked with Draco to the grand stair case.

"Good night!" I said. Draco said good night and headed down the stairs to the Slytherin house down in the dungeons. I went up to the Seventh floor. It was only a little after 8 but the common room was almost empty except for some kids playing chess in the corner and Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Harry and Ron are raiding the kitchen for food and everyone else is either sleeping or in the library!" she told me.

"Why aren't you in the library?" I asked because she spent most of her free time in the library.

"I wanted to wait for you!" she said. "How was practice?" she asked.

"Great! Thank you for talking to Draco!" I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"I could tell how much it was bothering you!" she said. I knew she wanted to know what happened but I had told Draco I wouldn't talk about it. I yawned.

"I'm going up to bed! Tell the boys I said goodnight!" I told her, standing.

"Night!" she said going back to her homework. I went up to the and changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I couldn't help but think about what Draco had said. He was jealous. What was it about me that made boys like me. I couldn't figure it out. I fell asleep still thinking about it.

I woke the next day and laid in bed until I realized what day it was. Today was the contest. Knowing there was no way I was going back to sleep I got out of bed and quietly left the dorm, grabbing my clothes and bathroom things. I showered and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, not bothering to fully get dressed as I still needed to get ready for round one of the contest after breakfast. I went back to the girls dorm and put my things back in my trunk. The other girls were still sleeping. I went back down to the common room and that was where Hermione found me, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"How long have you been up?" she said sitting on the couch, watching me pace.

"Since six I think!" I said. Harry and Ron came down and sat by Hermione.

"How long has she been at this?" I heard Harry ask Hermione.

"A while by the look of the path she made on the floor!" Ron said. I stopped when I heard that and looked down at the floor. Ron laughed and I looked at him and gave me a dirty look when I didn't see anything.

"You are going to do great!" Harry said coming over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder, making me stop. "Breathe!" He said. I took a deep breathe.

"I'm okay!" I said.

"You want to go down to breakfast?" Harry asked taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Not sure if I'll be able to eat but sure!" I said. We went down to the great hall. The area where the teachers usually sat was now set up for the contest. The teachers sat at the end of one of the student tables. We sat at our table. Hermione scooped eggs on my plate.

"Eat!" she said then put food on her own plate. I pushed the eggs around and took a small bite when Hermione gave me a look. I saw a shadow move over me and hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" A male voice said.

"Umm…" I started knowing who it was. "Johnny Depp!"

"What is with girls and Johnny Depp?" he asked sitting next to me and rolling his eyes.

"He's Johnny Depp! He's handsome and um…" I couldn't think of anything else. I looked at Hermione to help me out.

"He…uh likes books!" Hermione said. I rolled my eyes.

"He likes books! Really? That's all you could come up with?" I said.

"Well.. Its true!" she said going back to her breakfast.

"Don't worry I think your handsome too!" I told Nathan, patting him on his leg even though he was laughing. We were interrupted when Dumbledore went to the stage.

"Good morning, students! I just want to make a quick announcement and I will let you get back to your breakfast. Professor Wilson wanted me to ask that the contestants meet in the trophy room at 11 and they contest will be begin shortly after. That is all!" He said.

"Guess I better go get ready then!" I said. My stomach was full of more butterflies.

"Want me to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"Please! Just incase I forgot on how to put on clothes!" I said with a small giggle.

"You'll be fine! I'll meet you in the trophy room!" Nathan said kissing my forehead. I nodded and Hermione and I went back to the common room. I changed into a black knit-fabric dress and black boots! Hermione came with me to the bathroom to help me do my makeup. We exited the Gryffindor house 20 minutes to 11 to find Draco waiting for me outside the fat lady.

"You looked kind of nervous at breakfast so I thought I'd walk with you to the trophy room!" He said. He was dressed in the outfit I picked for him.

"Thanks!" I said thankfully he showed up.

"Good luck, Miley!" Hermione said. "I'll talk to you after the contest!" she said. I walked with Draco down to the great hall and into a door behind where the teachers sat and downstairs to the trophy room. Nathan was already there. I went and sat next to him and he took my hand. Draco sat next to me. I looked around the room saw there was twenty other people in the room. It looked to be two other solo people and three groups. One of the group in particular caught my attention. I jabbed my elbow into Draco's side

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked rubbing where I jabbed him at.

"You never told me Pansy was doing the talent contest." I said to Draco.

"I didn't tell you because she's doing it as part of her revenge. When she found out you were in it she just had to be in it too." Draco said.

"You still should of told me." I told him. Just then Professor Wilson entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"The contest will begin in twenty minutes. The school is entering the great hall as we speak, but I wanted to let you know what was going on. Each of you will perform in the order I have set and then after everyone has performed the student will write down there vote on a slip of paper and put it in the cup that's sitting in front of the make-stage. it's a special cup provided by Dumbledore that will count the votes on its own and when all the votes are turned in it will tell us who goes to the next round by producing a piece of paper with the names of the top three people or groups. The top three will then perform again later on tonight and the same voting process will take place and the winner will announced tomorrow night at the Halloween Ball after the unveiling. Everyone understand?" Professor Wilson said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Great! So any questions?" Nathan raised his hand. "Yes?"

"You never told us what we get if we win." Nathan asked.

"There's two prizes actually! One of them is a trophy with your name on it and 100 pounds and the second you won't find out about tomorrow night." He told Nathan winking. The door to the trophy room opened and Dumbledore came in!

"Professor Wilson, we are ready whenever you are!" He said. He looked at all us. "Good luck to you all!" he said before leaving.

"That's my cue!" the professor said clapping his hands together and left the same way Dumbledore had.

"Everyone ready?" I heard Professor Wilson yelled. The crowd screamed.

"I know you all don't want to hear me talk so let's get this contest started. First up is a group of boys who call themselves The Ravens. I don't think I need to tell you what house there from so." He said. Everyone laughed. "So give it up for The Ravens." He yelled the last part and three boys left the room and on to the stage to screams and yells. I could only image what it look like up there in front of everyone. The screams got louder as they played. It was Simple Plan's "Shut up". The crowd was loud and it made me all the more nervous.

"Miley, calm down. You're going to do great." Draco said seeing my hands were shaking.

"I can't help it." I said.

"You're starting to get me nervous." Nathan said grabbing my hands. The Ravens finished and they came back into the room, high fiving each other.

"Okay next is Samantha Marks from Hufflepuff." I heard the professor announce. A girl with bleach blonde hair stood up and walked out to the stage. She was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass and a top that would get her arrested for prostitution if she was out on the streets. I covered Nathan's eyes when I saw he was looking at her. When she got on stage all I heard was wolf whistles from the boys. She sang Willa Ford's I Wanna Be Bad. The whistles got louder. I was afraid to know what she was doing to make that happen. She came back in and look over at Draco and Nathan and winked.

"Slut!" I coughed into my hand. Draco looked at me. "What? I didn't say anything!" I said innocently.

"Okay, that was a …uh… unforgettable able performance!" Professor Wilson said followed by more whistling. "Next up we have Pansy and the girls." He said. Pansy and her group stood up and Pansy gave a dirty look before going out on stage. They sang, "Don't Cha" by the pussycat dolls. There were surprisingly good. The left the stage to cheering and clapping. After them went a boy from Ravenclaw boy who sang uprising by Muse. He was good but didn't get much ethusamism from the crowd after. After him was a group of Slytherins who sang a song from a group I had never heard of before. When I asked Nathan if he knew who the band was he said it was a wizard band.

"That was great!" Professor Wilson said after the last group left the stage to hardly any applause. Most of the students really loathed Slytherins. I thought they were pretty good. "We got more people so it isn't over yet. Up next is Nathan Stuart from Hufflepuff so give it up." He said. I stood up with Nathan and gave him a hug for good luck. He sang "Here without you" by three doors down. I had never heard him sing before but I had to admit he had a beautiful voice. It would surprise me if he didn't make it too the next round. Atleast one of us would be going to the next round I thought. He came off the stage to thunderous applause and came over to me. He picked me up in his arms and kissed me in front of everyone. I giggled.

"Wasn't he great. Give him another hand." The professor yelled. Everyone clapped again. "and last but not least we have Miley Snape." He said.

"You ready?" Draco asked me just as we were about to go on stage. I wanted to say no and run but I looked over at Pansy and knew that's what she was hoping I would do"Hell yes." I said loudly so Pansy could hear me. I walked out onto the stage to yelling and stomping. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing in the front with the rest of the Gryffindors with signs that said "Go Miley" and "Miley is number 1". The lights were dimmed and the house tables were gone making so everyone could get closer to the stage. Draco picked up the guitar and I walked up to the Microphone. Professor Wilson got behind the drums. I took a deep breathe and nodded my head at Draco, giving him the signal to start the song.

According to do

I'm stupidI'm uselessI can't do anything rightAccording to youI'm difficultHard to pleaseForever changing my mindI'm a mess in a dressCan't show up on timeEven if it would save my lifeAccording to youAccording to youBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youAccording to youI'm boringI'm moodyYou can't take me any placeAccording to youI suck at telling jokes cause I always give it awayI'm the girl with the worst attention spanYou're the boy who puts up with itAccording to youAccording to youBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youI need to feel appreciatedlike I'm not hatedOh, noWhy can't you see me through his eyes?It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

Draco's drum solo really got the crowd pumped up. I went over to him with the mic and danced. I could see other students jumping and dancing and singing the song along with to meyou're stupidyou're uselessyou can't do anything rightBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itBaby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to you [you, you]According to you [you, you]According to youI'm stupidI'm uselessI can't do anything right

When I finished the students yelled and screamed. I had the biggest grin on my face when I left the stage to return to the trophy room. I was instantly being swung around by Nathan while he told me how good I was. When he put me down I went over to Draco and gave him a hug."Thank you so much for being up there with me!" I told him.

"Anytime!" he said. I heard Professor Wilson start talking again.

"Give it up one more time for our contestants!" He started. "This ends round one. You all have been giving your slip of paper to vote on. When you've voted place it in the cup In front of me. Voting will end in thirty minutes." He said. He came back into the room where we all were.

"You all did fantastic. The easy part is over. Now you have to wait to see who's going to the next round. So try to keep your mind off the voting for the next thirty minutes. There's drinks and snacks on the table in the back if you guys are hungry." He said before leaving again.

"I'm starving. Come one." I said grabbing both Nathan and Draco's arms. I pulled them over to the food table. There was chips, cakes and fruit and to drink there was water and pumpkin juice. I filled a plate with a little of everything and sat back down with Nathan and Draco. Thankfully the thirty minutes passed quickly. The professor came back into the room.

"The voting is done. If your name gets called come out onto the stage." He said before disappearing again. The butterflies return. This was it. Everyone crowded near the door the led to the stage and Draco's took my hand and squeezed it. Nathan was holding the other one squeezing it tightly.

"This is it. I have the three people or groups going to the final round!" The professor said. Everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"And the people going on to the next round are…..

"NATHAN STUART OF HUFFLEPUFF, AND PANSY AND THE GIRLS" he yelled. He paused while Nathan and Pansy's group ran up on stage. "The third and finally contestant going to the final round is….. MILEY SNAPE OF GRYFFINDOR." he yelled. I screeched and ran up on stage dragging Draco with me. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations. The final round will take place later today so until then have some fun!" he said to the contestants on stage. I went off the stage and hugged my dad who I had not seen in the crowd when I was performing. I went to Harry, Ron, and Hermione we grouped hugged as they told me good I was and how everyone thought so. I still couldn't believe I was going to the next round. We went outside and I couldn't help but act like a complete dork and jump around. I was hyper and I couldn't wait until later that day.


	12. Chapter 11

Two hours later I found myself back in the trophy room waiting for Professor Wilson to start the final round. My nerves had disappeared after the first round. I bounced in my seat with excitement, making Nathan laugh. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on wrist where my pulse was. My heart skipped a beat. It did that a lot when I was with Nathan. He leaned in to kiss me. The sound of the trophy room door opening spoiled the mood. Pansy and her group came down the stairs, going over to sit on the other side of the room. Pansy gave me a dirty look as soon as she saw me.

"You better watch out, Parkinson, your face might get stuck like that, but then again it be a good thing. Your normal face is much more hideous." I said. Pansy stopped walking. "Aw. Did I make you mad?" I said like I were talking to a baby.

"One day I swear…" Pansy started before I cut her off."What are you going to do? Try and curse me again. You remember what happened last time you tried that, don't you? I'm sure you do, but if you don't let me refresh your mind. You ended up on the ground while I walked away unscratched. If you want that to happen all over again be my quest, but just remember I'll win." I said sarcastically getting up when she started walking toward me. Nathan got up, but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest from doing anything.

"I will get you and sooner then you think. You better watch your back, Snape." She said turning away from me.

"I'm so scared." I said to her retreating back.

"You should be!" she said over her shoulder. I was about to ask her what she meant by that when Professor Wilson came into the room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw me staring at Pansy's back with my wand clutched tightly in my hand.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked looking from me to Pansy and then back to me.

"Everything's fine, Professor!" Nathan said pulling me back into the seat beside him. He didn't look like he believed it but let it go. He clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Congratulations to you all for making it to the final round! Now, I know you guys want to get on with the show but I have one more surprise for you! I know you're still wondering what the second prize is, but that I think you guys will enjoy this one!" He stopped for I believe dramatic effect because it certainly made me want to know what he was about to tell us more. "I have some friends who are with this little group called the Secret Phénix!" He was joking when he said the Secret Phénix was little. They were a huge group that played at the London Coliseum in London. My mother took me once when I was twelve and I fell in love with it. They were known for pushing the limits on what they performed. They were not afraid to act out murder, suicide, or anything that you would not normally see on stage. "They are at this moment outside in the Quidditch field where they have been setting up in secret all day! The band has agreed to play your music for the final round! They can play just about anything so no need to worry that they won't be able to play the song you have chosen. We're going to make our way out there now so you can meet them and tell them your song!" he said. My excitement jumped up a couple notches. I couldn't believe I was going to play with Secret Phénix. I could tell by the huge grin on Nathan's face and by the way he squeezed my hand when we were told that he was just excited about it as I was. Professor Wilson told us to follow him to the Quidditch field. The field looked the same except a huge stage sat at one end of the field and twenty or so people were finishing setting up instruments. The sun was beginning to set so lights were set that lit up the stage and some of the grounds that surrounded the chairs set up for the students and teachers on the ground. I couldn't help but wonder if they knew what kind of school they were at. I whispered this to Nathan as we walked closer to the stage.

"Ofcourse! They're witches and wizards themselves!" He whispered back.

"They are?" I said looking at the people on the stage.

"Most of the group are! The muggles in the group either have a parent or sibling that are!" He said.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"I have a cousin who used to perform with them until she moved to New York in the states!" He said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. We stopped in front of the stage. Professor Wilson went up and a girl with long brown hair came over and hugged him. I had a second of jealous and then it was gone. He waved us up on stage.

"Everyone, this is Courtney! Courtney, this is Nathan, Miley, Pansy, and uh…her group!" He said. I laughed silently to myself when he couldn't recall the other girls names. She said hello and we returned the greeting. They introduced as to some of the other people and then took us one by one to talk about our songs. When it was my turn i told them my song.

"I was planning on playing the piano if that's okay?" I said hoping that it was.

"That's great!" Courtney said smiling, I liked her instantly. She took me over to show me the piano and to set up the mic for me. When the sun set fully in the sky the rest of the school started to make there way to the field. We were in a small tent they set up for us to wait in. I snuck a look out the tent opening and saw my father sit in the front row with the rest of the teachers and some other adults I didn't recognize. Nathan snuck a peak too.

"My parents are here!" He said pointing to two of the adults! Nathan looked just like his father expect he had his mother's smile. Another couple sat next to them that that by the smirks on the faces could only by pansy's parents. We went back inside the tent when we say Professor Wilson head for the front of the stage. The crowd got silent.

"How's everybody doing? You excited for the second round?" He asked the crowd. I plugged my ears as the crowd screamed.

"Before we start I would like to introduce our special guests tonight! I need your help in welcoming Secret Phénix who as a treat will be helping our contestants out tonight! Now that's not the only reason why they are here tonight! I know everyone is wondering what prices the winner gets, but that's going to have to wait until after our three finalists perform!" the crowd groaned as did us in the tent. "let's get this thing started! Up first is Pansy and the Girls!" he said and left the stage. Pansy gave me another dirty look as she exited the tent. The crowd cheered, but boos could be heard too. I smiled to myself. They sang "Stick with you" another pussycat dolls song. They were doing rather good until Pansy's voice unexpectedly cracked in the middle of the song. I heard kids laughing and almost felt bad for her. When they finished they came back into the tent. Pansy's face was red!

"How about another round of applause for Pansy and the Girls!" Professor Wilson said getting back on the mic. "Please welcome to the stage our second finalist Nathan Stuart!" He said once everyone was quiet again. The crowd cheered louder and I heard Nathan's name being chanted by the house mates. I kiss him good luck before he left the tent. He sang "Secrets" by One Republic. He was amazing. He finished to wild applause. He came back into the tent and I threw myself in his arms even though he was damp with sweat. I kissed him and almost didn't hear my name being called. He gently pushed me away from him and out of the tent. I heard my name being chanted as I walked up the stairs to the stage. I sat behind the piano and the lights dimmed. I looked at Courtney who was acting as back-up singer and she winked. The song flowed out of me. In my head I had dedicated the song to my mother. It felt like she was there with me, singing the words.

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

It's a long rode

And you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Oh ho, lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away, hey yea

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time, you find the way, hey

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you

Mmm, that a hero lies in you

When I finished I just sat there. Tears were in my eyes and I looked out at my father and thought I saw him wipe away his own. I heard the crowd cheering. I vaguely heard Professor Wilson call for all the contestants to come up on stage until I felt Nathan's hand on my shoulder bringing me back to earth.

"Give everyone a final round of applause!" Professor Wilson began. The noise was more deafening then before. He waited for the crowd to quiet before going on. "We three amazing finalists, but alas only one can win! Before we start the voting I would like to remind our finalists and you of the prizes the winner will receive." he motioned for someone behind him and Courtney came forward carrying a trophy. The winner will get this trophy, a check for £100 (100 pounds) and lastly, this is where this guys come in…!" he said motioning to the band behind him. "they get to go and be in Secret Phénix yearly Christmas show in London at the London Coliseum this December during Christmas break!" I was shocked. One of my dreams was to perform with Secret Phénix and it might come true. I wanted to win, but knew that Nathan wanted to win also.

"The winner will be announced tomorrow night at the Halloween ball! You have until then to vote for one of our three finalists. I'd like to thank Secret Phénix again for being with us tonight and Professor Dumbledore for allowing me to organize this contest and ball and thanks to our contestants parents for coming out tonight to support their kids. You should be very proud. They truly are gifted performers!" He said ending the contest. He left the stage and went over to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. Nathan hugged me.

"You were amazing! My votes on you!" he whispered in my ear.

"and mine you!" I said. He kissed me on the cheek and went over to see his parents. I walked over to where my father stood. At first he didn't say anything, but then he put his hand on my cheek.

"You're mother would be so proud of you!" he said. The tears returned as he hugged me.

"I love you!" I said into his chest! His arms tighten around me.

"I love you, too!" I heard him say softly. I heard a noise behind my father and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco standing a few feet away. Hermione was giving Ron an annoyed look. I would find out later it was because Ron was in a hurry to see me, but Hermione didn't want to interrupted me and my father.

"Go! Be with your friends!" My father said letting me go. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I went to my friends and my father went over to where Professor Dumbledore and Professor Wilson were.

"You were great!" Hermione said hugging me.

"We just voted!" Draco said when he got his turn to hug me.

"That was quick!" I said

"We knew who we were voting for before the contest even started!" Harry said."You mean you voted for Pansy!" I joked.

"Bloody hell no!" Ron said with a look of disgust. We laughed. We started to walk back to castle. It took awhile because people were coming up and saying how good I was and how I had their vote. I was high as a cloud by the time we made it to the great hall for a late dinner. Nathan joined us after his parents left. After dinner I said goodnight to Draco and Nathan, he gave me a kiss that took my breathe way and left with cheeks red with embarrassment. Draco hadn't left yet! He gave me a small smile and waved goodbye. Hermione and I went up to our dormitory. I changed into my pajamas. I fell asleep sometime later and dreamed I had won the contest!

I woke the next day with the sun shining in my face. I pulled my pillow over my head, telling myself to go back to sleep until my alarm went off! That thought was forgotten though when I realized what day it was. I jumped out of bed and jumped on Hermione's bed where she was still sleeping.

"Hermione, wake up! It's Halloween!" I said bouncing on the bed.

"Just a few more minutes!" Hermione said still half asleep. She swatting at me and covering her head with her blanket

"Mione, the balls tonight!" I said. That woke her up! After we got dressed we went down to the great hall for breakfast. I was just finishing when mail owls arrived delivering packages and letters to the students. A brown owl landed in front of me. I was surprised. I never got mail. The owl stuck out its leg that a small roll of parchment was tied. I untied it and the owl took off. There was no return address, but somehow I knew who it was from.

Miley,

Remember to save me dance!

Secretly Yours Forever

I showed the note to Hermione and she let out a small squeak, causing Harry and Ron to look over at us and raise their eyebrows at her in confusion. She ignored them.

"Have you thought about who it could be from?" Hermione whispered moving as fr from Harry and Ron as she could.

"Honestly I forgot all about it until now!" I said

"Do you think it could be Nathan? You did get the first one before he asked you out!" she said.

"I don't think so! I think he would of said something by now if it was him!" I told her.

"You're right! It could be anyone! It could be Ron!" she said jokingly. We both looked at Ron and started giggling when he noticed us staring at him!

"What's so funny!" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said,

"Girls!" we heard him mumble before going back to his breakfast, making us giggle harder. Faces popped into my head on who it could be. Could it be Harry trying to find a way to tell me he liked me or could it really be Nathan being romantic by sending me secret notes. Another face flashed in my head but I quickly shook it away. Only in my dreams would that person be sending me love letters.

"Just be careful okay!" Hermione said handing me back that letter.

'Don't worry so much, Mione! You'll get wrinkles!" I said putting the letter in my bag.

"ha ha!" she said.

"Hey you girls coming?" Harry said.

"Coming where?" I said confused.

"Class! That boring place we go to every day except for weekends!" Ron said.

"We're coming!" I said getting up. The school day went by fast especially because most of the teacher realized we weren't going to pay much attention over the excitement to that nights ball that they let us do pretty much whatever we wanted as long as we were quiet. Even my father let us slack in class giving what he called a "reading" day even though none of did much reading. Even Hermione spent most of class whispering with me about the ball. After our last class of the day we went to the great hall for a snack.

"Hey, some of us are going to play a game of Quidditch until it's almost time for the ball. Do you girls want to play?" Harry asked.

"No thanks. I have work on my costume for tonight!" I told Harry.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said.

"Suit yourselves." Ron said. Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and the Harry, Ron, Nathan, Draco and some other boys left for the Quidditch field while Hermione and I walked back to the girls dormitory. I took my costume where it was hanging at the end of bed and laid it on my bed after taking it out of the garment bag it was in. Hermione laid hers next to mine and we gave each other manicures and pedicures on her bed and were soon joined by the other three girls in our dorm. After Hermione and I finished with each other she went and helped Padma with her nails while I snuck off to the bathroom. I came back thirty minutes later. Hermione screamed when she saw me.

"What did you do to your hair?" she said shockingly. My once black hair was now blond and piled onto my head.

"Relax, Hermione. Its temporary. It's only for tonight. I want to do something so that no one knows its me." You said.

"You don't have to worry about that! I didn't recognize you!" She said.

"Good because you're next!" I said smirking.

"Oh no! You are not turning my hair blonde." She said backing away from me.

"Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun. No one will know it's you!" I said.

"That's what the mask is for!" she said

" Please!" I said sticking out my bottom lip. "I promise you it washes out in the shower." I begged. Hermione look hesitant.

"Okay, but it better wash out or I will kill you." She threatened, but smiled.

"Cross my heart." I said crossing my heart with my hand. I pulled Hermione into the bathroom and other thirty minutes later she was blonde too with most of her hair pilled on top her head with a few strands falling down in the back. She looked pretty good too. We loosely tied bandanas around our heads to hide the blonde hair and walked into the common room to find a bunch of dirty, smelly boys climbing through the portrait whole.

"I take you boys had fun?" I asked the group plugging my noise.

"You should have been there. A bunch of the kids showed up and we ended up playing against them. The score was close but we beat them." Ron said wiping sweat from his forehead. Hermione and I didn't say anything but I knew she was thinking the same thing I was by the look she had on her face. Boys! The boys finally left to take showers after giving us a play by play of what happened. Hermione and I sat by the fireplace and Harry and Ron joined thankfully smelling better than before

"What's with the bandanas?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out later" I told him.

"But I want to find out now." Ron whined to Hermione."Don't give in, Mione. He can wait." I told her. For the next hour Harry and Ron tried us to show them what was underneath the bandanas. They finally gave up after we agreed to play a few games of wizards chess with them. At 6 and after beating Ron three out of five games Hermione and I quit to go upstairs to finish getting ready for the ball.

"The ball doesn't start until eight. Do you really need two hours to get ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione and I said together.

"You two should get ready soon also." I told them.

"It'll take us ten minutes to get ready." Ron said.

"Whatever." I said before going to the girls dorm with Hermione. We grabbed our makeup and spent another hour in the bathroom with the other girls experimenting on each other with makeup. I ended with black fake eyelashes that had red tips black eyeliner, and a light coat of lip gloss on. We went back to the dorm and I slipped into my gown with Hermione's help. Black knee high boots a mask that matched my gown completely the costume. Hermione looked amazing in her gown and matching mask. After all the girls in our room were ready we took pictures with Padma and Parvati's camera they got for their birthday. A quarter to eight we all left the dorm and headed downstairs to the common room where Hermione and I had planned to meet Ron and Harry at. I was meeting Nathan at the door to the great hall. At first I didn't see them but finally found them next to the exit. Harry was wearing a hunter's outfit like from snow white but it was all black and Ron was dressed as a pirate, a red bandana tied around his head covering his brilliant red hair.. I only knew it was them because Harry made no attempt to hide his untidy black hair. We walked over to them and stood a few feet away waiting for them to notice me and Hermione.

"Where are they? We're going to be late if they don't come down soon." I heard Ron say. I looked at Hermione and we both muffled the laugh that threaten to come out. It took them five minutes before they finally took notice of us. He looked at Hermione and then me and I thought was going to ignore of but then he did double take and elbowed Harry.

"Hermione? Miley?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Though you'd never figure it out. You've been standing here forever." I said.

"You're both blonde!" Ron said. He couldn't believe it. He never thought Hermione would do something so drastic.

"Just for tonight. You guys look good." Hermione said.

"We should go. We don't want to be late now do we?" I said making fun of Ron's comment earlier. Harry offered his arm to me. I took it and left the common room. It was amazing to see everyone in their costumes and wonder who they were. It was even more amazing that no one knew who me or Hermione were. I winked at her. When we got to the doors to the great hall I found Nathan waiting for me. He was dressed as a prince. I let go of Harry's arm and went up behind Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looks like your Princess is late! How about taking me to the dance instead!" I said.

"I think I'll wait, but thanks for the offer!" he said brushing me off.

"She's not much of a Princess if she can stand such a handsome prince up! I say ditch her! You'll have much more fun with me anyway!' I said enjoying that he couldn't figure out it was me way to much. He finally turned all the way toward me.

"My Princess is worth waiting for! Go find some other guy who's desperate for a date like you!" He said.

"Suit yourself, but if I can say one more thing before I leave..!" I took my mask and slid it down my face. "Your Princess has arrived!" I said smiling. It took a moment for him to realize what I said. He face light up and he pulled me to him kissed me deeply.

"I can't believe you blew me off!" I said when he ended the kiss.

"Like I said my Princess is worth waiting for!" He said kissing me again. "You looked beautiful! I love the hair!" He said pulling on a strand of my blonde locks. I blushed under my mask.

"Shall we go inside!" He said offering me his arm. Mr. Filch was standing at the door opening it for the students. He didn't look happy about and was giving everyone a dirty look as they past. We entered the great hall and I couldn't believe the change. The house tables were gone and large round tables were scattered around the room. A thousands of pumpkins hovered in midair lighting the room orange. It was breathtaking. A band I had never heard were playing on a stage set up where the teacher's table usually was. Students were sitting at the round tables and Nathan lead me over to the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting. He pulled a chair next to Hermione out for me.

"Would M' lady care for a drink?" He said bowing in front of me.

"She would!" I said grinning.

"And you, M' lady?" he said turning to Hermione.

"Yes, please!" she said. I could see she was blushing.

"I shall return!" He said turning back to me and kissing me on the hand. I watched him walk over to a table that was covered in food and drinks.

"One guy call them "M' Lady" and their struck speechless!" Ron said. Hermione and I both stuck out our tongues at him. Nathan returned with the drinks, sitting down on my other side. We watched as the rest if the students entered great hall and tried to guess who they were. We weren't surprises that none of the teachers dressed up. Some did wear masks but most looked like they did everyday, my father included. He came over to our table and spoke directly to Harry.

"Have you seen Miley, Mr. Potter!" he asked Harry.

"Hi, daddy!" I said laughing slightly. I couldn't believe my own father didn't recognize me.

"Miley!' he said shocked. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked. Ofcourse only a father's first question would be about my hair I thought.

"It's temporary!" I told him.

"That's good to hear! Well have a good night!" he said and left.

"Shall we take a spin on the dance floor, M' Lady!" Nathan said standing up and holding out his hand.

"We shall!" I said giggling, taking his hand. When we got on the make shift dance floor the band started playing a slow song. Nathan placed one hand on my waist and took my right hand in his. I put my left on his shoulder. Hermione and Ron joined. It was one of those moments where it seemed like everyone was doing the same dance moves. The song ended and a fast one played. We danced for awhile and then went back to the table. Harry was the only one of us not dancing. Ron went and got refills on drinks. I sipped at my drink and watched the other kids dance. Another slow song came on. I put my drink down and went over to Harry.

"Dance with me!" I said holding out my hand.

"I don't dance!" he said.

"You do tonight!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor with me. He was awkward at first but after only stepping on my toes twice finally got the hang of it."See! You can dance!" I said smiling at him.

"It's because I have such a good partner!" he said. I got him to dance two slow songs with me. In the middle of the second song I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned excepting it to be Nathan!

"May I cut in!" I deep husky voice not belonging to Nathan asked. He was dressed in the red death costume. The same costume that I saw in my vision. I looked over at our table and saw Nathan was busy talking to a guy in Zorro costume and not watching me. I shrugged my shoulders at Harry, telling him it was okay.

"Careful! She likes to lead!" Harry said jokingly, letting me go. Th mysterious man took Harry's place.

"Do I know you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I believe we've met before!" He said chuckling in that same deep husky voice. I somehow knew it wasn't his own. Was this Secretly Yours Forever? I caught Hermione's eye where she sat at the table.

"Who is it?" she mouthed.

"I don't know!" I mouthed back. "Draco?" I mouthed even though I knew it wasn't him. Hermione shook her head no and motioned to the guy in the Zorro costume talking to Nathan. It was indeed Draco! The song ended before I could ask the mystery man any more questions. He stepped back from me and took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He pressed something into my hand and turned and walked away. I looked down at my hand and found a small folded piece of parchment in it. I slowly unfolded it and read

"Meet me in the north tower after the unveiling if you truly want to know who I am!"

Secretly Yours Forever

That was all it said. I flipped the note over hoping it said something else, but that was it! The unveiling was in two hours!

"You okay?" a voice said. I jumped and closed my hand over the note.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Draco!" I said hoping he didn't see the note

"That's the point isn't it!" he said. "Who was the dude in the Phantom outfit?" he asked. I was surprised Draco knew what play the costume was from! I didn't think Draco was one to watch musicals.

"I have no idea, but that's the point isn't it!" I said using his words. "I believe I promised you a dance, Mr. Malfoy!" I said changing the subject. It was another slow song. It seemed the band was playing a lot of them at the moment. I hide the note in the hand that was on Draco's shoulder. Draco was a very good dancer.

"You look good as a blonde by the way!" Draco said.

"Thank you! Dad didn't like it very much until he realized it washes out!" I said.

"You're beautiful no matter what color your hair is!" he said. The song ended before I could reply and I found myself being pulled away from Draco.

"Hermione, wha…" I started.

"I need you to come to the bathroom with me!" she said. I mouthed sorry to Draco and let Hermione pull me to the nearest girls bathroom.

"That was rude, Hermione!" I told her when we got into the bathroom."I'm sorry!" she said. "Now please tell me what happened with Mystery man?" she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat! You know that right?" I said knowing she was dying to know what happened. I showed her the note when I thought she looked like she was going to burst if she didn't know! I saw her eyes widen but she didn't say anything. Finally she spoke, but in a whisper like we were not the only two people in the girls bathroom.

"Are you going to go?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said honestly

"Aren't you a little bit curious as to who it is?" she asked.

"Ofcourse! But what about Nathan or what if it is some kind of plot to kill me!" I said not believing it was the last one. "I don't know!" I groaned

"You still have a little less than two hours until midnight!" she said. "If you do decide to go I'll make some excuse for you so you can slip away without everyone asking questions!" she told me.

"Thanks, Hermione." I said hugging her. I threw the note in the trash and we left the bathroom going back to our table in the great hall.

"About time you girls got back! How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" Nathan asked pulling me on his lap.

"It's very hard to pee in these costumes!" I told him. He made a face making me laugh.

"Dance with me, my prince!" I said. We all went back out onto the dance floor and danced until the band stopped playing ten minutes to midnight. Professor Wilson went up in stage and took the mic from the singer. He was dressed all in black with a black mask and a black cloak.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" he said. Nathan squeezed my hand. "The moment you have all been waiting for is finally upon us! I am very proud of each of our contestants, but there can be only one winner!" he said holding up a sealed piece of parchment.

"Get on with it." Someone yelled from the crowd. Everyone laughed.

"Getting on with it then!" He slid his finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. He read it and he smiled.

"Okay so I lied about the whole one winner thing! The winners of the first Hogwarts talent show is…..MILEY SNAPE AND NATHAN STUART. We have a tie. Come on up here you two!" He announced. I squealed and suddenly found myself in a group hug with me and Nathan in the middle. Still holding hands we walk up to the stage.

"Well it looks like you both will be joining Secret Phénix this December. You will each received a trophy and because we weren't expecting two winner £50 each. Congratulations." He said to you and Nathan. "There's two minutes till midnight. You two will tell everyone when to unveil." he said. Some of the teachers came over to congratulate us. My father hugged me. I saw Professor Wilson leave the stage but didn't see where he went.

"Guess I'm going to have to let you go, huh!" he said smiling.

"It would be nice!" I said. I knew he would let me go!

Suddenly the lights in the hall went out. It was time. We started the count down.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.. UNVEIL." Nathan and I yelled together. The lights came back on and I took off my mask and I saw everyone else do the same thing. I heard laughter as people realized who each other were. Nathan and I came off stage and all our friends congratulated us again. Soon students began to make there way out of the great hall and back to there common rooms when some of the teachers reminded us we still had classes tomorrow. I took myself away from the crowd of students and walked over to where Hermione was standing a little ways from the group.

"Curisoity killed the cat!" I said telling her in my own way I was going to the North tower.

"Good luck!" she mouthed. I slipped out of the great hall, hoping no one saw me! The castle was dark and casted shadow making me feel as if I was being followed.

I finally made it the stairs that lead up to the north tower. As I began to climb the stairs all I could think was there was no going back now no matter whatever or whoever was waiting for me at the top. I reached the last step. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know if it was because of the walk or because of what was up ahead. All I had to do was turn the corner. I took a deep breath and did just that! The room was lit by a dozen candles suspended in midair. That was the first thing I noticed until my eyes found the one who called himself Secretly Yours Forever. My breathe caught in my throat.

"You!" I somehow managed to say.

"Hello, Miley….


	13. Chapter 12

_As I began to climb the stairs all I could think was there was no going back now no matter whatever or whoever was waiting for me at the top. I reached the last step. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know if it was because of the walk or because of what was up ahead. All I had to do was turn the corner. I took a deep breath and did just that! The room was lit by a dozen candles suspended in midair. That was the first thing I noticed until my eyes found the one who called himself Secretly Yours Forever. My breathe caught in my throat._

"_You!" I somehow managed to say._

"_Hello, Miley…._

_This was a dream! It had to be! Only in a dream would I be in a ball gown up in the North tower at a school for witches and wizards and standing in front of me was a man in a red death costume. A man I had only known until that day as Professor Dean Wilson! My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Only in a dream would that happen! Right? I could tell myself this was a dream all I wanted but in truth it wasn't a dream. This was real. I really was standing in a ball gown in the North tower at a school for witches and wizards and standing in front of me really was a man in a red death costume. A man I had only known until that day as Professor Dean Wilson! _

"_You!" I said again. The rational part of me wanted to run back down the steps behind me! The other part, the irrational, nothing could go wrong part, wanted to stay and see what he had to say! Guess what part won? _

_"Dean? Professor Wilson?" I said finding something else to say besides you. I took a step closer to him and away from the stairs. It was really him. Dean, Professor Wilson, was Secretly Yours Forever._

_"Your surprised?" he asked. Of course I was surprised. I have to admit in my dreams I kinda hoped it was him, but I never thought it could actually be him. I nodded my head and he walked away from the window where he was standing and walked closer to me until we were only a few feet apart. _

_"I know the letters were stupid but I couldn't think of another way to tell you." Dean said._

_"Tell me what?" I asked. My voice came out as barely more then a whisper._

_"To tell you that I love you." He said. It took a moment for what he just said to sink in. My heart dropped out of my chest and into my stomach. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I was in one of those soap operas my mother used to watch. _

_"I don't know what to say." I said. He took another step forward. Now we were only inches apart._

_"You don't have to anything!" He said. I looked down at the floor so I didn't have to look at him in the face. I felt his hand touch my chin. He gently lifted my face. I tried to look anywhere else but his face._

"_Look at me!" he said his grip on my chin tightened just a little bit. Just enough to finally make me look into his eyes. His eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, were the brightest green I had ever seen. My eyes drifted lower to his perfectly shaped nose and lower to his more perfectly shaped lips. He slowly brought those lips to mine. They touch for a second but it felt like forever to me. When he saw that I wasn't going to object he brought his lips back down to mine. The kiss deepened and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. What the bloody hell was I doing? Was it really me running my hands through his thick brown hair as he pushed me against the wall? His hands ran down my body. The sound of a zipper finally brought me to my senses. I pushed him away. _

"_I can't do this!" I said. I was saying it more to myself then I was to him. _

"_Why not?" He said starting toward me again. I stopped him with my hand on his chest._

"_Stay away!" I said. I wanted to scream. "This can't happen! Ever!' _

"_Why can't it? I want you, Miley!" he said. _

_"Maybe if you weren't my teacher! Maybe if I wasn't 16! Maybe if it was a different life! But I can't! Not now! If someone were to find out…I said stay away!" I said when he made another move toward me. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes._

_"I don't care." He said._

_"But I do." I practically yelled. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this." I said. I turned away from him. "I wish you would of stayed a secret!" I said and fled. Back down the stairs. Back to reality! I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't go any further. I dropped to the ground and cried. _

"_Miley, wait!" I heard coming from up the stairs. I ran and didn't stop until I got to the Fat Lady's portrait. _

_"What are you doing out so late?" the fat lady asked._

_"butterscotch." I told her not answering her question. She opened the portrait and I walked into the common room. Thankfully it was empty. I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Everyone was asleep. I grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and shirt and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair had started to come undone and my mascara was smeared from my tears. I got in the shower and watched as the blonde dye washed out of my hair and down the drain. I scrubbed the makeup off my face. When I got back to the girls dormitory I laid awake. I couldn't help but think about what would of happened if I hadn't told him to stop! If I had let it happen! I spent most of the night thinking it! I finally fall asleep just as the sun was rising._

_The next few days I avoided Dean. He tried to keep me after class that Friday after Halloween, but I mumbled an excuse about not wanting to be late to my next class and left before he could say anything else. Hermione asked me what happened the night after the ball when we had a chance to be alone after dinner. We were back in the Gryffindor common room. It was just us two as Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice._

"_Miley, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw tears forming in my eyes. _

"_I don't think I should tell you!" I said watching the fire instead of looking at her._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because it was Dean!" I said._

"_Dean Thomas? But he's with Ginny!" she said._

"_No! It was Dean…Professor Wilson!" I said quietly. I heard Hermione such in a breathe._

_"The letters were from Professor Wilson?" she said making sure she heard me right. I nodded my had yes. _

_"Oh my god, Miley. What happened?" she asked. _

_"He said he loves me and we….!" I stopped._

_"Miley, you didn't?" she said thinking we had, had sex._

_"I stopped it before it went that far." I told her. _

_"He's a teacher, Miley!" She said._

_"I know and that's why I stopped it, but I didn't want to." I confessed. "When he was kissing me everything disappeared. I know it's wrong, Hermione! I said. "I told him to stay away from me and I left and came back here!" I added. _

"_You did the right thing!" she said. _

"_Thanks, Hermione!" I said even though what she said didn't make me feel better. The boys came back Hermione changed the subject! Unfortunately it was to homework! I escaped by telling her I was tired and went to the girls dorm. As tired as I was sleep still wouldn't come. By morning I was exhausted and more confused then ever!_

"_Miley, I need to speak to you for a moment!" Dean said after class ended that Friday, a week after the ball._

"_I'll be late for potions!" I quickly mumbled heading toward the door._

"_I'll write you a pass! Stay!" he said. I looked to Hermione for help but there was nothing she could do. I was stuck. She gave me a look that said she was sorry and left the room leaving me alone with him. _

"_You've been avoiding me!" He stated. He came over to me. I moved so a desk separated us. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Miley! I would never hurt you!" he said. _

"_I'm not afraid!" I said._

"_Then why can't you look at me?" He asked. _

"_I have to go!" I said going for the door. He grabbed my arm, stopping me._

"_I know you care about me too! Don't fight it!" he said. I pulled my arm away. I left before I lost what control I had. My heart was beating fast in my chest. I wasn't paying much attention where I was going until I ran into someone's hard chest._

"_Sorry!" I said bending down to pick up my books I had dropped, not bothering to see who it was. A pair of shoes stopped in front of me._

"_Need some help!" Nathan said kneeling down to help._

"_Thanks, but I got it!" I said grabbing my books out of his hand. I had used alittle bit more force then I had meant to._

"_You okay?" He asked standing back up!"I'm fine!" I lied._

"_You sure! You've been alittle distant since Halloween!" he said_

"_I said I'm fine!" I snapped. _

"_Look if I did something to upset you just tell me!" He said._

"_It's not you okay! I just need to be alone right now!" I told him. I saw pain flash in his eyes then anger._

"_Is there someone else?" he asked. "It's Draco isn't it? He disappeared about the same time you did when Hermione said you went to the bathroom after the ball!" he said._

"_No! I mean there's no one else!" I said quickly! Relief filled his face. He may have been relieved but I was far from it. "We're going be late for class!" I said wanting to get away._

"_Ah, who cares!" he said pulling me into his arms._

"_Well I do! Your teacher isn't your father!" I said wiggling out of his embrace._

"_If we must!" he said. I let him kiss me and he walked with me to the entrance hall. We said goodbye and I headed down to the dungeons and he headed outside for Care of Magical creatures. I was ten minutes late by the time I slid in my chair next to Draco. My father didn't say anything but gave me a look that said I was in trouble. Just great! I thought to myself. What else could go wrong today? Draco was already working on the potion for that day! It was an antidote for common poisons instead of uncommon poisons. The bell rang ending the school day._

"_Stay, Miley!" My father said when I went to get up to leave. _

"_Why were you late?" he asked. I thought about telling him a lie but thought it was better to tell the truth._

"_Professor Wilson kept me after!" I told him. Right to the point, but with no details. Like I really was going to tell him that he kept me after to hit on me some more._

"_Some of your teachers said you've been distracted in class lately! Is there something I should know?" He said. Ha yes!_

"_No!" I said shaking my head._

"_They've also said you've failed every test this week! If there's nothing going on you shouldn't be failing!" he said his voice raising slightly. _

"_I'll try harder I promise!" I said._

"_Yes you will! Starting Monday you will spend one hour everyday after class in here with me! Studying!" I didn't argue. What was the point! I should of told him I didn't care about my grades! I should of told him I haven't slept in a week because I kept thinking about a kiss and how my life was spiraling out of control. _

"_You may go!" he said. As soon as the classroom door closed behind me I started run. I ran all the way to the seventh floor, barely stopping to give the fat lady the password. I didn't stop when Hermione called my name when she saw I was crying. I entered the girls dormitory and went to my trunk. After opening it I started throwing my belongings into it. I had to get away. I wanted to escape from my thoughts and feelings._

"_Miley, what are you doing?" Hermione said coming into the room and seeing my trunk open._

"_I'm leaving!" I said._

"_Miley, be serious! You can't leave!" she said. _

"_Watch me!" I said._

"_Miley, stop!" she said taking the clothes from my hand and putting them on the bed "sit!" she said pushing me on the bed. "What happened?" she asked._

"_I wish I never came here! That my mother was still alive and I never found out I was a witch" I told her._

"_You can't mean that!" she said._

"_But I do! I would rather be moving all over the place with her then be here with all this…stuff! It should have been me who was at that apartment that day! She died because of me! Because of some stupid prophecy that was made before I was born! I should have been the one to die!" I said. I couldn't look at Hermione. I knew my words were hurting her. _

"_Your mother might have been the one to die that day, but that doesn't mean Voldemort wouldn't of come after her anywhere if he would of killed you instead. She still hide you from him! She still protected you! That's what Mother's do, Miley! They protect their children! " she said. I could tell by her voice she was crying_

"_Atleast she's not here to see what a disappointment I am then!" I said._

"_Your life might suck right now, Miley, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be that way forever! If you don't like it, do something about it! Don't run away from it!" she left the room., leaving me sitting on my bed, my trunk have packed to leave. I sighed and laid my head on my pillow. I pushed the pile of clothes at the end of my bed off. I heard a clink as something hard hit the floor. I leaned over the bed and saw a vial had fallen out of a sock! It was filled with a clear liquid. It was the memory potion. I had forgotten all about it. I had taken it after Draco and I had made it in Potions class. I wanted to know if it would help me remember why I had fainted that day outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. I pulled the top off and the smell of wild flowers filled the air. I checked to make sure door to the girls dorm was closed. Most everyone was down at dinner and I knew I would be alone for awhile. _

_"Bottoms up." I said tilting my head back and pouring the contents of the vial in mouth. It burned as it slid down my throat but thankfully it was tasteless. I sat on the bed waiting for something to happen. Maybe we had made it wrong I thought just before I was struck with dizziness that made me feel as if I were on a tilt-a-whirl. I heard a buzzing noise in my ears like people were talking. My vision blurred and I saw nothing but white and then everything stopped._

_I was standing outside a playground that somehow seemed familiar. _

"_Miley, put the sand in the bucket not down your dress!' I very familiar voice said. I looked around and saw my mother sitting on bench staring at something and laugh. I followed her gaze and saw…me. I looked to b about five years old. I was sitting in a sand box scooping sand into a bucket with a bright pink shovel. I didn't know why I forgot this memory. It seemed fine enough, but the potion started me here for a reason! I looked back to my mother. She looked almost the same as she did right before she dies minus a few worry lines and graying hair. She was still beautiful though. Nothing could change that about her. I walked over to her and brought my hand out to touch her cheek, but my hand just went through her face. Tears stung my eyes. A shadow fell over me and my mother and I looked to see my father._

"_Dad?"_

"_Severus?" my mother and I said at the same time. She was in his arms in a blink of an eye._

_"You shouldn't be here." My mother said into his neck._

_"I had to see you." He told her. _

_"It isn't safe. For you or for us." she mother said crying._

_"I know but I won't be here long. I just miss you both so much." He said kissing my mother._

_"I miss you too." She said returning the kiss. I had wanted to see my parents together all my life and now I was seeing it happen. _

_"How is she?" my father asked looking over at the younger me._

_"She's fine! She looks more and more like you everyday." She said. My father smiled sadly. Younger me noticed them looking at her and got up and slowly walked over to our mother._

_"Hello, Miley." He said smiling at her._

"_Hello!" mini me replied in shy voice. "Who are you?" mini me asked. _

_"He a friend, baby. Did you have fun playing?" our mother told me._

_"I made you a sand castle, mommy." Mini me told her._

_"You did. I want to see it." our mother said. Mini me grabbed our mother's hand and pulled her over to the pile of sand she made. It was just a pile of sand. _

_"It's beautiful, baby. Thank you." Our mother said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Suddenly a blast of blue light hit the pile of sand just inches away where we were all standing. Our mother quickly grabbed mini me and I saw my father pull something out of the black jacket his was wearing. It was his wand._

_"Take Miley and go. I'll take care of them." he yelled shooting a red spark out of his wand._

_"Be careful, Severus." my mother said before running as fast as she could with mini me in her arms. I saw a bunch of men running toward the playground and my father. Everything went white again and I found myself in the living room of an apartment. My mother was sitting with mini me on the couch. It seemed to be the same day. I was crying and my mother was trying to comfort with on hand and in the other she held a wand._

_"Miley, I need you to hold still and be quiet just for a second okay." she said. Mini me did what she was told. My mother lifted her wand and mumbled something I couldn't hear. Mini me looked blank for a second and then she smiled up at our mom. She no longer looked scared. That was why I couldn't remember this day! My mother somehow erased my memory. Before I could see anything else the apartment faded and I was standing outside of a classroom at Hogwarts. This memory I knew. It was the day I fainted. The door to the classroom opened and Draco and I came out!_

_"Do you want to go to outside with me?" he asked me._

"_No! I should get to the library. I still have a few essay's to finish!" I said. I saw myself start to sway and without thinking a reach out and grabbed her. I felt a hard tug and then I was running down a dark hallway. I passed a dozen doors before stopping in front of one that was slightly ajar. I pushed the door the rest of the way open. The room was lit by a single candle sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Four bodies lay on the floor. I screamed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco lay overlapping each other. Their eyes stared up at me, a look of fear on their faces. My screaming was cut off by the wail of a baby coming from outside the room. I looked once more at my friend's lifeless bodies and left the room, following the sound to a closed door at the end of the hall. I grabbed the door handle and turned it. A crib was the only thing that occupied the room. The crying was coming from inside it. I slowly walked over to the crib and looked down into the face of a baby. The baby stopped crying as soon as he saw me. He looked familiar to me. Before I could figure out why I found myself back in the girls dormitory. Hermione was looking over me where I lay on the floor. I must of fallen when I got dizzy! _

_"Miley, Thank god. Are you okay. I came in and you were passed out on the floor." she said looking worried. _

_"Hermione." I said jumping up and crushing her in a hug. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier! You were right! I was being stupid!" I said._

"_Can't breathe!" she squeaked. I laughed and let her go._

"_Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" she said. _

"_No I'm fine! I took this memory potion…" I began._

"_You took a what?" she gasped. "Miley, it could have been dangerous!" she said. _

"_Who cars about it now! I have to tell you something!" I said pulling her down on my bed with me. I told her everything. She didn't say anything until I finished._

"_What do you think it means?" she asked._

"_I don't know!" I lied. I had an idea what it could mean. There was only one person who wanted me enough to kill my friends to get to me. The baby I had no idea about, but I knew he was somehow connected to me. _

"_We'll figure it out together!" she said believing my lie. The other girls came into the room ending the conversation. I got ready for bed. I thought I was going to be up all night again thinking about the vision but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._


	14. Chapter 13

Another week past! Dean finally stopped trying to get me to stay after class! He hardly talked to me unless it was class related. I was relieved but a part of me was actually upset! I didn't think he would give up so easily. I spent most of my evenings with Nathan, that is after my study sessions with my father, or when he didn't have Quidditch practice. He never brought up the fight we had the week before, but I knew he still left like I was pulling away from him. In a way I was. I was tired physically and emotionally! Sleep was a hard thing for me to do as everytime I closed my eyes four bodies would be laying on a floor, their eyes always open, asking me for help! Hermione kept telling me I should tell Dumbledore about the dreams. I knew I should but I wasn't ready yet! That was until another week had past and I had just woken from the dream covered in sweat and crying. The clock by my bed told me it wasn't even midnight! I looked over at Hermione's sleeping form and knew it was time to tell someone! I crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and shirt from my trunk. I went down to the common room after changing. It was dark except for the light from the fire that was still going in the fireplace. I left the common room and made my way to the third floor, thankfully not running into any of the Prefects on duty. I stopped infront of the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office when I realised I didn't know the password. I tried the passwords I knew but none of them worked. I was about to turn around and go back to my house when the gargoyle suddenly sprang to life. I stepped on the moving staircase and rode it upward until it stopped infront of the door. I raised my hand to knocked but the door open before I could.

"Come in, Miley!" I heard Dumbledore say from within.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked going inside. The door shut behind me.

"I have my ways!" he answered. I was curious as to what ways but didn't ask. "What can I do for you at this late hour when you should be in bed?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare!" I told him. I knew it sounded childish, but I didn't know how else to start.

"We all have nightmare's sometimes!" he said getting a far-off look in his eyes like he was remembering something. "Would you like to talk about them?" he added. He motioned for me to sit. I did.

"I guess I should start from the beginning!" I said.

"That always a good place to start!" he said smiling at me. His blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles. I felt myself smile back.

"It started when I fainted in front of the Darks Art classroom a couple weeks ago…!" I began. I stopped and took a deep breathe. Dumbledore took my pause as a queue for him to speak.

"You believe something made you faint!" He said.

"Yes! Something didn't feel right about it then more I thought about it after! The next day in potions are assignment was to make a memory potion! I took a vial of it…" I stopped.

"Go on!" he said.

"I hide the vial and forgot about it until I found it a couple days after the Halloween ball. I…drank it…!" I paused.

"What happened next?" he said. He leaned forward in his seat, some of the sparkled in his eyes was gone.

"I saw myself as a little girl! I was in a park and my mother was there and my father showed up! He said he had to see us and then they were attacked by wizards. They might have been death eaters! I didn't get a chance to find out what happened next. Everything changed and I was in a apartment with my mom and she did something to me. Erased my memory somehow of that day! It changed again and I saw myself, now, coming out of the Dark Arts classroom with Draco. When I saw myself start to faint I knew I had to grab her…me to see what happened." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I don't know where I was but somehow I knew where I was going! I went to a room and I found my friends dead. They look the same way my mother looked when I found her!" I couldn't go on. More tears ran down my cheeks. Dumbledore got up from his chair and came around his desk to sit beside me.

"Did you see anything else?" he asked.

"There was a baby! I don't know who he was but he was familiar to me somehow!" I told him.

"Have you mentioned any of this to your father?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "He would want to know!" he said.

"I know!" I said. I didn't want to tell my father! I knew how he would react. He would be upset that I didn't tell him sooner and would be angry that I took a potion without thinking of the consequences if something had gone wrong.

"I believe he is still in his classroom!" he said.

"You want me to tell him now?" I asked.

"Now is a good as time as any!" he said standing up from his chair. I got up and followed him out of his office and down to the dungeons where my father's office was. He was sitting behind his desk with a pile of papers in front of him! He looked up as we entered. He looked surprised.

"Miley, has something she needs to tell you!" Dumbledore said before he could say anything. He looked my professor Dumbledore to me.

"Miley, what's wrong?" he asked surprise turning to worry. I blew out a breathe and told him everything I had told Dumbledore, not stopping until I finished. He reacted like I knew he would.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" he said trying not to yell. "You don't know if something could of went wrong!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" I said. There wasn't anything much I could but say I was sorry! I understood why he was mad. I didn't think about what could of went wrong.

"Don't ever do anything like that again!" he said after his lecture. He looked at Dumbledore. "Do you think it was a true vision?" he asked him.

"I believe it was! Whether it will come true we do not! To me the baby suggests that what she saw is not in the near future!" Dumbledore said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him confused.

"You said the baby seemed familiar to you! It could very well be your own child or someone's who's close to you! He told me. The thought never crossed my mind that it could be my baby!

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I was relived that I had finally told someone the truth, but knowing the vision was real made me scared. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone. Not if I could stop it.

"For the time being I want you and the others to be very careful. Don't go anywhere alone and don't leave school grounds without telling your father, myself or one of the other Professors!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." You said.

"I think it's a good idea if she doesn't go on the trip to London." I heard my father say.

"What? I have to go!" I told him. This couldn't be happening.

"It might not be safe. You'll be away from the school and away from safety. I'm sorry, Miley." He said.

"That's not fair. Now you know why I didn't tell you before. I knew something like this was going to happen. Please, Professor, I have to go on this trip!" I begged turning to Dumbledore

"I agree with Miley, Severus, she'll be in good hands." Dumbledore said. I sighed in relief. I knew if Professor Dumbledore said I could go my father would agree. No one could say no to Dumbledore.

"Who's chaperoning?" My father asked.

"Professor Wilson!" Dumbledore said. My smiled faded. Greeeeaaaaat I thought. I should of known he would be the one who would be going with us. The contest was his idea. I just hoped we got our own rooms.

"You can go!" I squealed and hugged him. "But only if you promise that you won't run off on your own and stay by Professor Wilson at all times!" he said. I didn't know if I could do that last part but I would agree to anything to go!

"I promise!" I told him. I yawned.

"I believe it's back to bed for you! I want to speak privately with your father!' Dumbledore said when I yawned again.

"Thank you, Professor! See you tomorrow, dad!" I said hugging my father once more and leaving them alone in his office. It was after one when I got back to the common room. Thankfully the fat lady hadn't left her portrait yet and I was able to get back in. I quietly went upstairs to the girls dorm.

"Where have you been!" A voice hissed at me as soon as I entered the dorm. Hermione was sitting up in bed. She looked nervous.

"I finally took your advice and went to talk to Professor Dumbledore and your right I feel like a weight has been lifted!" I whispered, sitting on my bed.

"So what happened?" she asked, her nervousness gone.

"I told him what I saw and he believes it was a vision too!" I told her everything he said and what happened with my father.

"What are you going to do? About Professor Wilson I mean?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know! Hopefully we won't have to spend too much time together! Thank glad Nathan's coming!" I said. Hermione nodded in agreement, but looked like she wanted to say something else.

"Hermione, spit it out!" I said knowing her too well.

"Nathan came to talk to me today! While you were with your dad after Potions, studying!"

"He still doesn't think I'm cheating on him, does it?" I asked letting out a small groan.

"No…" Hermione said. I thought I saw her blush.

"Then what did he want?" I asked. I was trying to whisper so I wouldn't wake the other girls but I really wanted to know what he said.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything!" she said

"Hermione, you're killing me here! What did he say?" I said bouncing off my bed to hers.

"I shouldn't!" she said. I grabbed her hand and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Please, Mione!" I said rubbing my cheek on her hand like a dog would when they want something. She groaned but I knew I won.

"He wanted to know what I think you would say if he told you he loved you!" she said. I dropped her hand. I wasn't expecting that. I thought he wanted to know what to get me for Christmas. I guess that could be considered a gift.

"What did you tell him?" I asked after I got over the shock.

"I told him I didn't know!" she said.

"You're correct too! I don't know what I would say! Great! Just when I thought I would actually be able to sleep again!" I said.

"You wanted to know!" she said matter of factly.

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat remember!" I told her going back to my own bed.

"Miley, don't worry about it! If you don't love him he'll understand! Besides you guys haven't been dating that long!" she said. It made me feel better.

"You're right! Not everyone can have a relationship like you and Ronnie poo!" I said crawling under my blanket. Hermione faced turned red. "Goodnight, Mione!" I said pulling the curtains around my bed. I heard her say goodnight. For the first time in a long time when I closed my eyes no nightmares began. I slept all night!

The next day when I saw Nathan I couldn't help but think about what Hermione told me. Did I love Nathan? I liked him a lot! But love…? I didn't know! He saw me staring at him and smiled. My heart flipped. I did love that smile! Maybe I did love him! Do I even what love is? I never loved anyone before but my parents and my friends! Was it any different? I carried the thought all day with me until after potions and I was alone with my father!

"Dad, can I ask you something.?" I said pushing away the days homework. He was sitting at his desk grading papers. He made a noise that said he was listening.

"How did you know you loved my mother?" I asked. That got his attention. He looked up from his papers, a look of surprise on his face.

"Why do you ask?" he asked. I thought about telling him about Nathan but decided against it incase it gave him a heart attack.

"I just want to know!" I said. He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I never thought I would love anyone until your mother! We didn't talk to each other until our sixth year here! Her laugh was the first thing a noticed about her! No one could make me laugh like she could! She was different then the other girls in our house! She never acted stuck up! She was nice to everyone! No one understood why she was in Slytherin, me included! Her smile, your smile, could melt a room! She brought out the good in me! Made me want to be different! I was involved in a bad crowd back then, most who are now death eaters serving beside the Dark Lord! When I realised I was in love with your mother it was already to late to back out with my plans to join the Dark Lord! After we left school I came back and spoke with Dumbledore! I became a spy! The Dark lord believed I was on his side spying on Dumbledore but really I was spying on the Dark Lord! Sending message to Dumbledore whenever I could until I became a teacher here. Your mother and I married in secert and had you! The first time I saw you I thought I could conquer the world. Shortly after the prophecy was found and you and your mother were gone. Sent into hiding!" he stopped. I thought I saw a tear but he brushed his face before I could be certain.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"When the Dark Lord found out about the prophecy he had everyone close to him followed secretly. No one knew about your mother and I except Dumbledore and a few others so it was quite a shock when it got back to him that I had a wife and daughter. When he discovered it was you the prophecy was talking about he came after me but you were already gone! We thought it best I was not told where you two were! Dumbledore was the only one who knew. The Dark Lord would of killed me if Dumbledore hadn't shown up! Dumbledore is one of the only people the Dark Lord is truly scared of!" I knew that last part. Harry had told me one of the first time we talked about Voldemort.

"You came to see us once though!" I said referring to what I was after I took the memory potion.

"After a couple years went by I begged Dumbledore to tell me where you were! From what you saw it was a mistake! I didn't realize I was still being followed by the Dark Lord's people!" he said. I saw it in his eyes that he still blamed himself for almost most getting us caught or maybe he blamed himself for when they finally did catch up to us.

"It wasn't your fault, you know! He would of found us eventually, no matter where we went! It was only a matter of time!" I told him. He looked at me like he wanted to believe me. I didn't know what I could do to make it so! I still blamed myself for that day! How could I take away his blame if I couldn't take away my own. I felt tears start to form! I brushed away the ones that escaped and told myself I couldn't cry.

"I think that's enough studying for one day! You may go!" he said ending our conversation. I gathered my books and went over to him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy!" I whispered in his ear and left. I went to the common room to put my books away and then went to dinner. Everyone was already eating when I got there. I sat beside Harry who seemed to be attacking his steak and potatoes.

"Hungry?" I asked putting food on my plate.

"Quidditch practice tonight!" he said between mouth fulls. I laugh and started eating my own food. Dinner was quiet except for sounds of Harry and Ron shoving food into their mouths. Hermione ate and went to the library, saying something about a book she wanted to check out and Nathan came by long enough to kiss me on the cheek and to tell me he had to work on a project for one of his classes tonight so after Harry and Ron left I was alone. I walked back to the Gryffindor common room and worked on my homework in my favorite spot by the fire. Soon Hermione joined me, but got too caught up in her book to talk. That was fine by me. I liked the quiet sometimes. It wasn't until after dark that the boys came back, thankfully having showered first. After I finished my homework I laid on the couch and listen to Harry and Ron talk about practice and an upcoming game against Slytherin. I fell asleep to the sound of the voices and woke up the next morning in my four poster bed, not knowing how I got there.

Thanksgiving came and went and soon it was December. Snow covered the grounds making everything white. We had two weeks until the trip to London. I woke on the first Saturday of the month to white skies and a light snow falling. Today was the last trip to Hogsmeade before the holidays. I dressed in a jeans and a red sweater. I was excited about the field trip as I walked to the great hall with Hermione, Ron and Harry for breakfast. Nathan met us at our table and Draco joined soon after. After breakfast we headed outside, bundled in jackets and gloves against the cold. We went to the Three Broomsticks for hot chocolate. Hermione and I had decided the night before to ditch the boys and go Christmas shopping. We told them we would meet up with them at Lunch and left before they could complain. We went to a shop that we found that sold everything from Quidditch equipment to reading books to clothes. I picked out a set of Quidditch pads for Harry with came with gloves and elbow and knee pads and Ron a official keeper gloves that the sales lady said all the professionals wear. I found a two necklaces that I thought Nathan and Draco would like. They were both black, Nathan's, a snitch hanging from it, Draco's, a fang. I found Hermione a shirt and skirt I knew she would liked and went and paid before she could see what I got. She was waiting by the door with bags of her own.

"Did you get everyone?" she asked when I got to her.

"Everyone except my dad! You?" I told her trying to see in her bag.

"No peeking?" she said laughing. We left the shop and started walking back to the Three Broomsticks. I stopped when something in a window caught my eye. It was a silver photo album.

"I'll be right back!" I told Hermione before going into the store. An older gentleman was standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me, is that photo album in the window for sale?" I asked the man pointing to the one I wanted.

"Yes it is." The man said politely.

"I'd like to buy it for my father, please." I said. The man walked over to the window and picked it up and brought it back to the counter. I paid for it and he carefully wrapped the it in paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the store.

"What did you get?" she asked when we started walking again.

"A photo album! I figured I could put pictures of me growing up in it and give it to my dad! You think he'll like it?" I asked carefully putting it in with the rest of my stuff.

"He'll love it!" she said. I smiled. We walked back to the Three Broomsticks and went inside. It was a lot more crowded then it was before and it took us awhile to find where the boys were sitting. Everyone ordered burgers and fries and Ron tried to get us to tell him what we got.

"You have to wait for Christmas just like the rest of us!" I told him putting my bags under the table and away from him. I noticed there were other bags sitting next to each of the boys.

"Aw, come on, Miley, you won't even be here for Christmas!" Ron whined.

"Then you'll get it before we leave but not before then so stop whining! You're worse then a baby!" I said with a laugh. He stuck out of his tongue making me laugh more. When the food came we talked about what everyone was doing for the Christmas break. Ron was returning home and Harry was joining him. Hermione was going skiing with her parents like she does every year but then would join Ron and Harry before break was over and return to school with them.

"Do you know how long you'll be in London?" Hermione asked. I didn't know so I shrugged my shoulders and look at Nathan.

"We leave the night before break begins and Professor Wilson said we'd be there for about two weeks!" Nathan told the group.

"I thought the show only lasted a week?" I asked remembering what Professor Wilson, Dean, had told us once. I looked at Hermione and frowned. Two whole weeks with Dean! She smiled weakly at me and squeezed my hand under the table as she was sitting next to me. Thank god I had someone I could talk to!

"There's rehearsals and then the Professor said he had another surprise for us after the show ended!" he answered me.

"You nervous?" Draco asked where he was sitting on the other side of the table next to Harry.

"No! I'm pretty excited actually!" Nathan us from my other side. I just shrugged my shoulders in a I don't know manner. Thankfully no one asked any more questions about the trip and after we finished eating and paid we left and went to Zonko's joke shop and a candy shop to load up and sweets. We left the candy shop and started heading back to the castle. Nathan suddenly stopped causing me to stop as he had my hand.

"You guys go on ahead! You'll caught up later!" Nathan said when everyone stopped. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked thinking maybe he noticed how quiet I was during lunch.

"I want to give you your Christmas present early!" He said leading me over to a bench. He brushed some of the snow off before we sat.

"You don't have to do that! I can wait!" I told him suddenly nervous.

"I want to!" he said pulling a small square box from his jacket. It looked to be small enough to hold a ring. My heart rate quicken when he handed it to me. I untied the bow that was tied to it and slowly opened the lid. I wasn't a ring! It was a silver necklace, a small diamond heart from it.

"Oh wow!" I said fingering the heart. "It's beautiful!" I told him.

"It's my heart!" I looked up from the necklace to his face. "I love you, Miley!" he said taking my hand. I thought about what my father had said when I asked him how he knew he loved my mother. Everything he said made sense.

"I love you, too!" I said. He kissed me, taking my breathe away. He took the box from my hand and took out the necklace.

"May I?" he asked. I turned and brushed my hair out of the way so he could fasten the necklace around my neck. He kissed me again and pulled me into his arms. As we walked back to the castle I fingering the necklace and couldn't help but think. Did I just make a mistake?


	15. Chapter 14

Two weeks later I found myself sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall trying to eat. My packed trunk sat by my feet waiting to leave for London. After desert was severed and everything disappeared Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Before we all our separate ways tonight I would like to say good luck to our contest winners who are leaving for London tonight! May your trip be filled with wonder and excitement!" He said. Everyone clapped and people around me called good lucks and have funs! Dumbledore sat back down and that was everyone's que to leave. I grabbed my trunk and pulled it out into the entrance hall where we were told to wait by Professor Wilson earlier that day. My hands were shaking with the thought of spending two weeks with Professor Wilson, Dean! Hermione decided to wait with me and for that I was thankful! After saying bye to the boys they went to start packing to leave for Christmas break the next morning. I had already said all of my goodbye earlier that day and exchanged Christmas presents. Harry, Ron, and Draco went together on the same gift and got me music sheets with my name engraved on them and Hermione got me an outfit similar to the one I got her, making us both laugh when he realize what we did. I gave my father his gift the night before after our daily study sessions.

When he opened the photo album I got him he was speechless. I put it together so it started with me as a baby until now. I took his silence as him liking the gift. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"I love it!" He said his voice raspy like he was trying not to cry. He pulled a box out of his desk and handed it to me. It was a medium sized box shaped like a book. I pulled off the wrapping and was surprised not to find a book but a mobile phone.

"It's a cell phone!" I said flipping the box over to read the back.

"Ms. Granger said it's a good one!" he said. I was more surprised he went to Hermione for help. He wasn't the type to ask for help, but I guess when you don't know much about muggle things it's always good to have muggleborn as one of your daughter's friends. She was right too about it being a good one! It was the new IPhone!

"I thought these things didn't work on Hogwarts grounds?" I asked remembering once what Hermione had told me when I asked about those type of things.

"They don't but we have ways to change that! I didn't want you going so far away without being able to contact me and owls take too long!" he said.

"Don't you need one too…?" I asked just as he pulled another one out of his desk!

"I had Hermione set them up so my number is already in your phone!" he said. I hugged him.

I was still in my thought and didn't hear the footsteps behind me until someone wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I jumped and spun around to see Nathan.

"Bloody hell, you scared me!" I said hugging him.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me coming." He said kissing me on the lips. I heard someone clear there throat. I let go of Nathan and turned to see my father, Professor Dumbledore and Dean standing outside the door to the great hall. I thought I saw a flash of hurt in Dean's eyes but it was gone before I could decided if I saw it or not.

"We're just about ready! Have everything you need!" He said us but was looking only at me. I nodded my head just as Nathan said yes. He turned from us and said something to Dumbledore and my father. They shook his hand and they walked toward us. My father came over to me and hugged me.

"Be careful and have fun!" he said. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. I hugged Hermione one last time

"I put my mom's number in your phone! You can call me until I go to Ron's in a week if you need me!" she whispered in my ear. I squeezed her gently to say thank you. I let her go and bent down to pick up the side of my trunk when a hand covered mine, making it tingle.

"I got it." Dean said. You let go of the handle and Dean picked it up and dragged it out the open front door. A horseless carriage was waiting to take us to the Hogwarts Express that would take us directly to London. I climbed into the carriage and was followed by Nathan and then Dean. I sat with Nathan on one side while Dean sat alone on the other. I waved to goodbye to my father and Hermione one more time before the carriage began to move. The ride to the Hogwarts express was quick but it had started to rain and was pouring when we stopped infront of the platform. Dean jumped down from the carriage first and held out his hand to me. I hesitated at first but thought it was better then falling on my face trying to get down from the carriage and took his hand. I jumped down and we ran for cover under a awning that connected to a small building. I small window showed me my hair was a mess. The once ponytail had come undo and was now all over my head. I went to fix my hair when I realized I was still holding Dean's hand. I quickly let go and turned away from him to fix my hair and to hide the fact my face was bright red. Nathan joined us a few seconds later and the three of us, now wet, boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train was empty except for us. We picked a compartment and Dean left saying something about going to talk to the conductor before we left. I told Nathan I was going to the bathroom and went and fixed my hair as best I could with a brush or wand. Both were packed in my trunk. We I came back to the compartment Dean was back but now Nathan was gone. I sat opposite him and looked out the foggy window hoping Nathan came back soon. I could feel Dean looking at me and just as I thought he was going to say something Nathan came in and took the seat next to me. I smiled at Nathan and looked back out the window as the train started to move. The first couple hours Dean and I read while Nathan played games on my IPhone. It was full dark outside when I left to go use the bathroom. When I returned it was to find Nathan asleep, sprawled across our seat, leaving my only options of seats on the floor or next to Dean. I sat next to Dean and tried to get back into my book but couldn't and eventually put the book down and went back to staring out the darkened window. Some time later I felt myself start to drift and leaned my head against the back of the seat and let myself drift to sleep.

I woke when I felt the train start to slow. My head was in someone's lap and still half asleep thought it was Nathan until I could focus enough to see Nathan still asleep in the seat across from me. I tensed but didn't move. I could tell by the slow rising and falling of his chest I could feel on my back that he was asleep. I got up slowly, trying not to wake him. It was still dark outside but the position of the moon told me dawn was not far off. The door to the compartment open and a man in a uniform stood in the doorway. Dean woke to the sound of the door opening.

"We're arriving at the London station now! Will you be needed assistants with your luggage again, Sir!" the man said to Dean.

"Just off the train! We have a car waiting for us!" Dean told the man. The man nodded his head and left.

"Good Morning!" Dean said when he saw I was awake.

"Good Morning!" I mumbled. He opened his mouth to say more but just as he was about to talk the train came to a quick stop, causing Nathan to roll off the seat and onto the floor.

"You okay!" I couldn't help but laugh. Inside I was glad for the distraction.

"I think so!" he said pulling himself off the floor. We got off the train and Dean led us to a silver car that was waiting in the pick-up area. Dean and Nathan helped the man from earlier load our trunks in the back of the car and we all got in the backside of the car. Somehow I ended up in the middle of Nathan and Dean. Twenty long minutes later we arrived infront of a small two story hotel. I got out of the car and turned to look at the hotel but something across the street caught my eye.

"What do you think?" Dean said coming up next to me.

"It's huge!" I said. There's wasn't much to say about the building I was staring at. It was a gray brick dome shaped building. The sun that was rising in the distance made the building glow with light. The place looked like it could seat hundreds of people. A sign sat out front. It read Secret Phénix Theater. I couldn't believe I was going to perform there.

"We're taking a tour of it later! For now lets go check in and get something to eat!" he said.

"I know I am!" Nathan said joining us and putting a arm around my shoulder. He whistled when he saw the building. We entered the hotel and went to the front desk. Dean checked us in while Nathan and I stood just behind him.

"Here are your keys! Two of the rooms are connected like you requested! Hope you enjoy your stay!" The man behind the counted said handing Dean the room keys.

"Hey can me and Miley have the connected rooms?" Nathan asked. I knew the answer before Dean said something.

"Nice try, lover boy, but I got orders from Miley's father to get her close to me so I'll be sharing the connected room with her." Dean said handing Nathan and me a key. In my head I planned on keeping that door locked and maybe putting a chair in front of it just incase. All the rooms were on the second floor. I climbed the stairs in front of Dean, who had my trunk and unlocked the door to my room. There was three doors in the room. One that led to the bathroom, one to enter the room and the other that separated my room from Dean's. He put my trunk beside the bed and turned to me.

"I know your not happy about the rooms, but your father wanted it this way, not me." He said.

"It's fine." I said even thoughts in my head were saying it wasn't.

"I'll see you down at breakfast." He said and left. I was hungry, but I decided to take a shower first. I grabbed fresh clothes from my trunk and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit my body. It felt get after getting poured on the night before. After I got out and changed into jeans and a sweater I called my father to let him know we would it safely to the hotel and I would call him tomorrow after our rehearsal. I went downstairs to the small area where the serve breakfast. Nathan and Dean were sitting at a table but were not alone. A boy and a girl sat at the table. I recognized the girl from the contest at school.

"Miley, you remember Courtnie!" Deans said when I sat down next to Nathan , motioning to the girl on my other side. "and this Craig!" he said motioning to the boy next to Courtnie.

"Hi!" I said to them both.

"We're here to give you a tour of the theater!" Courtnie said.

"Great! I can't wait!" I said. She smiled and I smiled back. I went and got food from the buffet the hotel had set up and came back to me seat. After everyone finished eating the five of us grabbed our coats and walked across the street to the theater. If I thought it looked huge on the outside the inside looked even bigger. Hundreds of seat that went higher with each row circled the walls and left the floor open. A raised stage sat in the back with stairs leading up to yet another stage. We stood on the floor and I couldn't help but turn around and around in circles looking at it all. Instruments were set up and each side of the stage in back.

"When do we start practicing?" I asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow." Courtnie said laughing. That would give us five days of practice. I hoped I would be ready in time.

"Don't worry you'll be ready in time." Courtnie said. My eyes widened. What the hell! Did she just read my mind? Courtnie laughed again. Oookay she's weird! Courtnie laughed harder. I saw Craig look from me to Courtnie.

"Court, cut it out." Craig said. "Sorry about her! She telepathic and she thinks it funny when people freak out when they think she's reading their mind and she really is. She likes to see people squirm for her own amusement" Craig said playfully elbowing her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she said.

"Cool!" I said wishing I could do something like that. After the tour we spent the rest of the day exploring London. Courtnie and I talked a lot and I learned that she was 20 and her and Craig were dating. When I told her me and Nathan were dating she planned on us going on a double date one night while we were here. We all ate dinner at the hotel then watched television in the sitting room. I was falling asleep with my head on Nathan's shoulder when Dean called it a night. Courtnie and Craig left saying they'd met us for breakfast before our first rehearsal. Nathan and I left Dean downstairs and went upstairs. We stopped infront of my room. Nathan kissed me.

"Goodnight!" He said against my lips. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My back was pressed against my door. I forgot I was tired. He started kissing my neck. I moaned softly.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I thought about saying yes, but something deep down told me not too. I pushed him away gently.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" I said. I figured he would argue but he didn't.

"Okay!" he said. He pushed his hair out of his face. "Goodnight!" he said again.

"Goodnight!" I said giving him a short kiss. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I looked at the door dividing my room from Dean's and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing downstairs.

I woke the next morning with a small headache. Blaming it on the fact I didn't sleep very well from the excitement of starting rehearsals today I ignored it and went downstairs for breakfast after getting dressed. Nathan and Dean weren't there yet, but Courtnie and Craig were. I got myself a box of cereal and milk and joined them at the table.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Courtnie said, taking one look at me and guessing.

"Off and on! Excitement I guess!" I said pouring the milk in with cereal and taking a bite.

"We all are! This is the first time Miranda had ever let amateurs play with us!" Craig said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who's Miranda?" I asked,

"She's the stage manager and part owner of the theater! She's pretty cool but she can be tough when she wants to be! We were all pretty surprised when she agreed to let you come! Let alone give you two the leads!" Craig yelped. Courtnie had kicked him under the table.

"The lead?" I asked. Courtnie gave Craig a dirty look, but smiled at me.

"Oops! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Craig said looking sheepishly.

"Don't worry! You'll do great!" Courtnie said when she saw I was pale.

"Hey everybody!" I heard Nathan say coming into the dining area. He made himself a plate of food and sat next to me at the table.

"Craig let it slip that you and I got the lead for the show!" I said after he took his first bite of food.

"Really?" he asked looking at Craig. Craig nodded his head. "She hasn't even seen us act yet!" he said taking another bite of food. How could he eat after hearing something like that. Butterflies swarmed my stomach and I could feel another headache coming.

"She has a lot of faith in what Dean and Courtnie said about you two!" Craig said. I looked at Courtnie. She had only seen me sing, not act! How could she know if I was good or not!

"Speaking of Professor Wilson! I went by his room this morning to ask him something and he wasn't there! Have any of you seen him?" Nathan asked before I could ask about what Craig said.

"He's meeting us at the theater later! He had to do some things this morning!" Courtnie said looking at me. It was almost like she wanted to see what my reaction would be when Dean was mentioned. Did she know something I didn't know? Remembering she could read minds I cleared my head of all thoughts and focused on my cereal in front of me. Talk turned to other things and the four of us finished eating we left the hotel and walked across the street to the theater for our first rehearsal. Chairs were set up in the middle of the open floor and half built sets filled the back stage and around the floor.. Twenty of the seats were already taken, leaving the front row of seats open for us. A women of forty stood in front of the group, talking! She stopped when she saw we had arrived.

"Nathan, Miley, this is Miranda!" Courtnie said when we got up on the stage.

"Hello! We are so very excited to have you join our show this week!" Miranda said smiling, shaking our hands. She seemed genuine in her welcome and I couldn't help but wish to god that I didn't disappoint her. We took our seats and Miranda began to talk again.

"As I was saying before our guests arrived just because we have a younger cast this year, a much younger cast if I was told correctly…!" she said looking at me. I was only 16 and Nathan 17. There was no doubt she was talking about us. "..we won't change how do things. This theater is what it is today because we're not afraid to do anything. This year is going to be no different!" she said smiling at us as if to say she didn't mean to harm by her comment. "This years show is taken from the screen with the musical Moulin Rouge. I worked hard to get us permission to do the production. Nathan, Miley, I want to start today's rehearsal off slow, but I want to see for myself what you two can do! I hope you both have seen the movie?" she said handing us both a sheet of paper. On it were lyrics to Come What May! I nodded my head just as Nathan said yes. Moulin Rouge was one of the first movie's I had ever saw in theaters thanks to my mother and the song was my favorite in the whole movie. I stood and went over to where Miranda motioned for us to stand. She went over to a CD player that was sitting on a chair and pushed play. I took a deep breathe and waited for the music to start.

Nathan

Never knew I could feel like thisLike I've never seen the sky beforeWant to vanish inside your kissEvery day I love you more and moreListen to my heart, can you hear it singstelling me to give you everythingSeasons may change, winter to springBut I love you until the end of time

[Chorus:] (Nathan)Come what mayCome what mayI will love you until my dying day

MileySuddenly the world seems such a perfect placeSuddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Both

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

Miley

It all revolves around you

Both

And there's no mountain too highNo river too wideSing out this song and I'll be there by your sideStorm clouds may gatherAnd stars may collideBut I love you until the end of time[Chorus] (Both)

come what may, come what mayI will love you until my dying day[Chorus] (Both)

Oh, come what may, come what mayI will love you

Miley

I will love youSuddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Both

come what may, come what mayI will love you until my dying day

Nathan and I finished the song to applause and whistles. I saw that Dean had arrived sometime while we were singing. He sat next to Courtnie. He clapped along with the rest when we finished.

"You weren't wrong! They are very good!" Miranda said when she saw he had joined us.

"I never am!" he said smiling at me and winking. That wink made my heart flutter for a reason I didn't want to know. I turned away from him and focused on Miranda. She now held a stack of papers I didn't see before. She handed one to each of us. It was a script.

"We'll start with a cold read and we'll take it from there!" she said when she finished handing them out. Nathan and I took our seats.

As we read through the play Miranda would stop us and talk about what she wanted us to express feelings wise and how she saw in the scene in her head happening.

"Tonight I want everyone to start memorizing their lines. The set and costumes should be finished by tomorrow and we'll start blocking the scenes!" She said after we finished the cold read. The reading took most of the day and by the time we were done most were hungry. Craig suggested we go to a outside café down the street for a early dinner. I wasn't very hungry but I agreed with everyone else, not wanting to go back to the hotel alone. My head was aching again. Blaming it again on not sleeping well and nerves I tried to ignore it and hoping food would help it go away I followed them to the café. Somehow I ended up sitting between Dean and Nathan. Everyone ordered when the waitress came and talk turned to the show! Craig asked me if I was nervous.

"Scared! Nervous! Not sure which one I'm more!" I told him. "I mean I've never acted before! What if I fall or my voice cracks in the middle of a song and then the whole audience starts to laugh at me or pelt tomatoes at me or something!" I added. Craig and Courtnie laughed. Nathan squeezed my leg under the table.

"Miley, your going to do fine! And if it helps last year Courtnie ripped her pants, tripped over her own feet, and forgot the words to her song and she still didn't get booed or get pelted with tomatoes." Craig said.

"Hey!" Courtnie said smacking him playfully on the arm. "First of all I tripped over my mic wire not my feet and second I forgot the words to the song because Miranda decided to switch songs at the last minute and I didn't have enough time to memorize it so I ended up having to make up some of the words and If I remember correctly I got a standing ovation when I ripped my pants, thank you very much." Courtnie said making everyone at the table laugh. When the food arrived I looked down at my plate and got a sudden flash of nausea. I picked at my food and by desert the headache I hoped would go away was worse.

"You okay?" Nathan asked when he saw me rubbing my temples. I nodded my head but that made me nauseous again.

"Miley, you sure? You're looking a little pale." Craig said from across the table next to Courtnie.

"I'm fine. It's probably from not sleeping well last night!" I told them.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Dean asked me concerned written on his face.

"No. I'm fine." I said.

"Maybe you should, Miley. Come on! I'll walk you back" Nathan said getting up from his chair and holding out his hand for mine. I took his hand and stood and immediately the world started to spin and I would of fallen if someone hadn't caught me from behind and picked me up.

"I don't feel so good!" I said into whosever chest I was cradled into.

"You should get her back to the hotel!" I heard Courtnie say. Her voice sounded far off but I knew she was only a few feet away. I looked up to see who was holding me and for once I didn't mind that it was Dean who carried me. I felt him start walking down the street and I closed my eyes to stop the world from moving in fast circles. A door opened and I was being carried up stairs and then I was being laid on a soft bed.

"I'll go call a doctor!" Courtnie's voice said. I heard a door close. I heard mumbling but couldn't make out what they were saying. My stomach clenched and I gagged and suddenly my body was being turned so my head half hung off the bed. I opened my eyes to see a waste basket below me. I gagged again and everything I had eaten that day came up. Someone was pushing my hair that had fallen in my face out of the way. When I was done I laid back on my pillow and Dean who was sitting next to me on the bed put a cold rag on my forehead. Nathan was sitting on the end of the bed, rubbing my ankle, looking worried. I saw the door open and Courtnie enter.

"Doc on his way! He said just keep putting cold rags on her head until he gets here!" she said. My stomach clenched and my head ended up back over the bed.

"I'm sorry!" I croaked. My throat felt raw.

"Don't be sorry!" Courtnie said. "Doc's said the flu's going around! Any one of us could of caught it!" ofcourse I would be the one who caught it. Courtnie said something else but I didn't catch it. My eyes started to close.

"Sleep, Miley!" Dean said caressing my cheek. I did.

For the rest of the night I was in and out of sleep. Everytime I woke Dean was close by, pressing a cold cloth on my head or just sitting next to me on the bed. I vaguely remember a strange man standing over me sometime on the night. I assumed it was the doctor by the black bag he had with him. By morning I woke feeling better then I did the night before. I looked around the room and realized I wasn't in mine. Dean curled in the chair next to the bed told me it was probably his. Feeling weird about being in his room and having to use the bathroom I took the blanket that was covering me off and tried to quietly get up from the bed. I got to a standing position, but the room tilted and I fell back down, my head beginning to ache again.

"Where do you think your going?" Dean said from the chair.

"No where I guess." I said laying back on the bed.

"You got that right! The doctor said it was just the flu and gave you a shot but you have to stay in bed for the day." Dean said.

"Shot?" I asked. I had the flu before and knew the shot medication worked the best but the last time I got the shot in my butt! They could give it in the arm but it took longer to work. I was hoping for the arm or atleast no one watched. I didn't want to know the answer so I didn't ask.

"Umm.. I have to go to the bathroom!" I said awkwardly. I sat up in the bed and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Here let me help you!" Dean said taking my arm and helping me stand. The room swayed and I had to will myself not to throw up. I closed my eyes until the dizziness went away. He helped me to the bathroom door.

"Thanks! I think I can take it from here!" I said so not wanting him to come in the bathroom with me. He let go of my arm and I went into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. After using the bathroom and went over to the sink to wash my hands and splash cold water on my face. I looked pale and my hair was a mess when I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair the best I could without a brush and went back out. Dean was sitting in the chair he slept in. I stood in the doorway wondering if I should ask to go back to my room or just back into Dean's bed.

"If you want to change I can take you to your room and you can stay there for the rest of the day!" Dean said making up my mind for me. I nodded yes and he got up and went to the doors separating his room from mine. He unlocked his side of the door and the door leading into mine with his wand, but when he tried to open my door it wouldn't budge. I felt bad when I remembered the chair I put infront of the door so no one, mainly him, could open it.

"There's a chair behind the door!" I said feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He didn't say anything as he went out the door that led out in the hall. I heard my door open a suddenly he was standing in the doorway between our rooms. He hair was still tousled from sleep and the shirt he was wearing was wrinkled but I couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"You need anything?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I am alittle hungry!" I said. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I was hoping it was the fever that was making me feel this way.

"I'll be right back!" he said, passing me where I was standing and leaving the room via his door. I went into my room and changed out of the clothes I was wearing the day before and into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I heard a knock on my door and opened the door for Dean. He came in carrying a bottle of water and a plate with two pieces of toast. I thought he was alone but Nathan, Courtnie, and Craig came in behind him.

"How you feeling?" Nathan said, coming to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Better then I did!" I answered.

"You scared the hell out of last night!" Courtnie said giving me a gently hug.

"Sorry. I hope me getting sick doesn't mean I can't do the show?" I said.

"It's up to boss man here!" Craig said motioning to Dean!

"Doc said it was fine if she rests today and drinks plenty of fluids!" he said.

"I promise I will. See I'm starting already." I said grabbing the glass of water from Dean and taking a big drink. That was a mistake. It went down wrong and I started coughing. Courtnie quickly started to pat me on the back.

"Thanks!" I said. The coughing fit made me dizzy again so I went over and sat on my bed.

"I think everyone needs to let Miley get some rest!" Dean said. I thought Nathan would argue about being told to leave but he didn't. no one did. Everyone left leaving me alone with Dean again. He came over by me and set the toast of the table next to the bed and picked up my cell phone that was already sitting there.

"You should call your father!" He said handing the phone to me. I opened my mouth to ask why. "I called him last night to let him know you were sick!" he said answering my question before I could ask. "I told him I would have you call him when you woke up!" he finished.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I mean after how I've treated you the last few months!" I said.

"I was wrong with the way I went about things, but I still care about you, Miley! That won't ever change!" He said. I didn't know what to say. What he said didn't scare me the way it did on Halloween. Did I feel the same? What about Nathan? Was the way I was feeling at the moment mean I didn't love him like I thought?

"I should let you rest!" Dean said, taking my silence as another rejection. He left before I could say anything. Part of me was glad because I wasn't sure what I would of said if he had stayed. I called my father and let him know I was okay! He was worried and it took all I had to talk him out of coming to get me. I promised him I would rest and call him later and hung up. I picked up my script from the bedside table and looked through it trying to get my mind off what Dean said while I laid back on the bed. I worked on my lines until I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I woke sometime later. The room was dark telling me it was nighttime. I slept all day. My television was off and there was silence coming from the open doors leading to Dean's room. I got out of bed and thankfully the room wasn't spinning anymore. I felt almost normal again besides being tired and decided to take a shower. After I got out the shower I realized I forgot to grab clothes. Not wanting to put on the clothes I was wearing I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I went over to my trunk and grabbed clothes and laid them on the bed. I turned to grab something else out of my trunk and accidentally stubbed my toe on the edge of the bed, making me cry out. I sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed my toe. I looked at the open doors and wondered why Dean didn't hear! Was he sleeping or was he just not in his room? I found myself up and walking to the doors. His room was dark. I walked inside at stopped. A shape of a person in the bed told me he was sleeping. The shape moved and quickly turned to go back into my room. A light turned on before I got to the doors.

"Miley, what's wrong? You okay?" Dean said running a hand through his tousled hair.

"I..uh…stubbed my toe!" I stuttered.

"You what?" he said getting out of bed and walking toward me. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing only pants and no shirt and I had the sudden urge to run my hand down his chest to see if his chest was as soft as it looked. I must of reached out my hand because he took it as soon as he got to me.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to call the doctor again?" he asked worriedly.

"No! I'm fine!" I said. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't move even if I wanted me. With my hand still in one of his he took his other and touched my cheek.

"Dean, I…" I was going to say I was sorry for waking him but he stopped me with his lips before I could. This is wrong popped into my head for a second but I shoved it away. I didn't care that it was wrong. I touched his chest with the hand he didn't have and I felt my towel slip and drop to the floor. I didn't notice that I was now naked. Dean picked me up brought me over to his bed. He stood long enough to take off his pants and boxers. My eyes widened at his naked body. He laid next to me and kissed me while his fingers slide down the length of my arm, feeling the softness of my skin. Fingers played downward next, over my hips, slightly down my thigh. He felt my knuckles as they curled against his chest. He caught my wrists and got on top of me, staring deep into me eyes. I nodded my head as if giving him permission to break the line that I dare wouldn't break the night of the Halloween Ball. He positioned himself between my legs and entered me. I gasped.

"You okay?" he asked slightly out of breathe. All I could manage to do was nod my head. He continued. His thrust were slow at first but soon became faster. I dug my fingers into his back and moved with each of he thrusts. I moaned loudly and climaxed. He quickly followed. He rolled off and we both lay breathing heavily. I crawled under the messy covers and Dean did the same. I curled against Dean's naked body and I could feel Dean start to fall asleep.

"I love you." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too." I whispered back just barely awake myself, but I knew what I said and knew I truly meant it. I did love him and it took me until then to admit it.


	16. Chapter 15

I woke the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise in Dean's arms. His breathe on my back told me he was still asleep. I slowly lifted his arm that was rested on my stomach and slid from the bed. I froze when Dean moved but he just shifted so he lay on his stomach. I grabbed my discarded towel from the floor and wrapped it around myself. I went back into my room closing the two doors behind me enough to leave them both cracked an inch. I grabbed my phone and clothes from my trunk and went into the bathroom, closing the door fully. I turned on the sink faucet. I went through the only two numbers I had in my phone, choosing one and hitting send. The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Hermione?" I asked, whispering

"Miley? What's wrong? Why are you whispering?" she said sounding fully awake now.

"Hermione, I'm in trouble!" I said not whispering anymore but still keeping my voice low.

"Trouble? Miley, what's going on!" she asked. I heard a shuffling sound and a door close from her end. Remembering she was skiing with her parents I figured she shut her door for privacy.

"Miley, you still there!" she asked when I didn't say anything.

"I'm here!" I said.

"You okay?" she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure! I uh…IsleptwithDeanlastnight!" I said, the last part in a rush so it sound like one word.

"You what!" I knew from the way her voice got higher that she understood me the first time but I repeated myself anyway.

"I slept with Dean last night!" I said.

"Oh my god you didn't?" she asked. She was definitely freaking out more then I was.

"It just sorta happened!" I told her.

"What about Nathan?" she asked. My heart fell. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Oh, Hermione, what am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked not knowing if she was talking about Nathan or Dean.

"Nathan!" she answered.

"I did…I mean I do…but I love Dean too! I don't want to hurt Nathan, but there's something about Dean that makes me feel…different! I don't know how else to explain it" I said. There was silence on the other end

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised!" she said finally.

"What?" I said. I thought she would be mad at me for what happened, maybe even argue with me, but she wasn't.

"Miley, you talk in your sleep! You've said his name a couple of times! You've never once said Nathan's!" she told me. I didn't know I did that! The things you learn from friends!

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Harry and Ron!" I said even though I knew she wouldn't.

"I won't! I promise!" she said.

"Thank you, Hermione!" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not thinking bad about me because of this! For being my friend!" I said choking up alittle.

"I could never think bad about you! As for being your friend! I wouldn't want it any other way!" she said. "But what are you going to do? About Nathan I mean?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I told her being honest.

"Hold on, okay!" Hermione said. I heard another voice in the background and Hermione's voice answer but I couldn't tell what they were saying. "I have to go! Mom wants me to go to the spa with her! Call me later?" she said getting back on the phone.

"I will! Have fun!" I said.

"Mud baths and strange people playing with my feet! I doubt it!" she said. I laughed but wished to myself that I could do that stuff with my mom. We said goodbye and hung up. I jumped in the shower and after brushed my hair into a high pony tail and dressed in jeans and a stripped purple sweater. When I left the bathroom sunlight filled my room with light. I could hear the shower running in the other room and knew Dean was awake. I was putting on my shoes when he entered my room, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black sweater, his hair still wet from the shower.

"How long have you been up?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"Not long!" I said, tying my shoe

"You're not regretting last night are you?" he asked, kneeling down and softly grabbing my chin, giving me no choice but to look at him.

"No…I don't know…maybe!" I said honestly. I saw the hurt fill his eyes. He let go of my chin and stood up. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"It's not you I regret! It's the other people involved! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I said.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Nathan, for one! I do love him! I just love you more! My friends! Then there's my father! He'll kill you if he ever found out! He'd never talk to me again!" I said. He took me onto his arms, hugging me tightly to him and kissing my head.

"No one will find out!" He said. If he was going to say more I never found out. My stomach grumbled loud, making us both laugh.

"Hungry?" he said chuckling.

"Starving, actually!" I said. He let me go and took a step back.

"Lets go get some breakfast and then head over to the theater! Courtnie called while you were in the shower and said rehearsals are starting earlier today since you were sick yesterday!" he told me. I grabbed my jacket and we went downstairs. No one was there but us. I poured myself a cup of orange juice and sat down while Dean made us waffles in the waffles maker the hotel provided. Two small waffles and a bowl of fruit later we exited the hotel and walked over to the theater. The last time I was in the theater the sets were incomplete, but now as I looked around the theater I couldn't help but be in awe on how beautiful everything looked. It could of only been magic that got everything finished in just two days. As I entered the theater the first thing I saw was a giant elephant that was Satine's dressing room. It looked almost the way it looked in the movie, but was made was transparent so the audience could see inside. When I could finally take my eyes on the complete sets I saw that everyone was already there, including Nathan.

"Miley!" Miranda said when she saw me. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"Better! Thank you!"

"I'm glad your better! Take a seat and we'll get started! We have a lot of work today! She said motioning to the only seat left in the front row of chairs. Unfortunately the only seat left was next to Nathan.

It was almost 11pm when I finally fell into bed, exhausted. After I came in Miranda had has start blocking out the first part of the play and then after lunch we had to get fitted for costumes and after being poked and prodded for two hours we started blocking the second half of the play! My feet were on fire from dancing and my voice hurt from singing. Thankfully with all the work we had to do I didn't have to be alone with Nathan. I didn't know what I would say to him yet. I was just about to drift off to sleep, still fully clothed, when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and pulled myself of the bed and went to the door and opened it without asking who it was first. I instantly wish I had. Nathan stood at the door, holding a pizza box.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, smiling.

"No!" I lied.

"Good, cus I got food!" he said, walking past me, into my room. He set down the box on the table and came back toward me. He went to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last minute and he got my cheek instead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired! Can't I have a rain check on dinner?" I asked. He looked upset but I didn't lie! I really was tired.

"Okay!" He said going over and picking up the pizza box. "I'll see you in the morning!" he said, standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight!" I said. He kissed me on the forehead and I let him.

"I love you!" he said, stepping out in the hall.

"Me too!" I said. I closed my door and leaned against it. I felt a tear roll down my face. A noise from the other side of the room made me jump, but it was just Dean. He leaned against the wall next to the open doors between the rooms.

"I don't think I can do this!" I said, more tears falling.

"He'll be fine, Miley!" Dean said, coming and hugging me. "He's still young. He'll find someone else!" he said.

"That doesn't really help, but thanks anyway!" I said, pushing away from him. He grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Hey! No more tears!" he said, wiping them off my face. He kissed me then. Soft at first, but deepened when he left my body respond. He started kissing on my next, making me moan. He chuckled.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked.

"Im awake now!" I said kissing him to stop him from talking. I didn't want talking.

Three days later I sat in a chair in the girls dressing room in the theater getting ready for my first performance on stage. I was excited, nervous, and scared out of my mind all at the same time.

"Calm down, Miley!" Courtnie said from the chair next to me when she saw my hands were shaking.

"What if I forget my lines?" I said nervously.

"Breathe, Miley! Everyone's nervous the first show, but once you get out there you'll forget about all your nerves and you'll be great!" she said, her hand on my knee. I took a deep breathe and that helped me calm down. I looked into the mirror infront of me and smiled at myself. A red wig covered my dark hair and was curled, some piled on my head and some falling down. My makeup was simple but the costume truly made me look like a sparkling diamond. Before I knew it Miranda was in the room calling for everyone to take their places. Courtnie squeezed my hand as we walked out of the dressing room. The boys were coming out of their dressing room and Nathan smiled at me as soon as he saw me. In my nervous I forgot about the problem I had! How to tell Nathan it was over between us without telling him about Dean and I. With all the rehearsing in the last three days I never got the chance to talk to him. He came over and hugged me. His hair was slicked back, making him Christian. We managed to say good luck to each other before he was called away by Miranda to take the stage. I was lead upstairs by one of the techs where I would make my entrance on a diamond-studded trapeze.

"Curtain call everyone." Miranda called after the show ended. The first performance went great. If you told anyone in the audience no one would believe that magic played a big roll for effects. All the cast lined up and the curtain opened up again we all ran out holding hands and bowed to the crowd. Everyone in the audience gave us a standing ovation. I felt great. I was nervous in the beginning but just like Courtnie said as soon as I was out their in front of all those people all the nervousness went away. Everyone bowed again and the curtains fell for the last time that night. Everyone was hugging and kissing and congratulating everyone on an amazing first night. After I went backstage and changed from India courtesan costume into normal clothes. I just walked out of the dressing table when I was swept off your feet by Nathan.

"You were great." He said kissing you. He put me down and handed me a bouquet of red roses."Thank you. So were you!" I said. I looked past him saying the last part. Dean was standing behind me, holding a single red rose in his hands. From the look on his face I knew he saw Nathan kiss me. Nathan followed my gaze.

"Hey, Professor!" he said, not seeing the way Dean clenched his fist around the rose. For a second I thought he was going to turn and walk away but smile replaced his frown and I saw his fist unclench.

"You two did an amazing job! Your parents would be proud!" he said, walking closer to us.

"Thank you, Sir!" Nathan said, his arm around my waist. Dean held out the rose to me. I took it and noticed how the leaves were slightly crushed from where he held it.

"Thank you!" I said, trying to smile. It was followed by an awkward silence that I thought was going to go on forever, but thankfully Courtnie chose then to come out of the dressing, talking about everyone going out for dinner in celebration of a great first show. I was more then happy to agree. A bunch of us went down the street to a bar and grill. As always I sat between Nathan and Dean. Half way through dinner a cell phone rang. It took me a minute to realize it was mine, but when I looked to see who it was it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who it could be.

"M'ly!" the voice came in and out but I was sure whoever it was said my name.

"Hold on! Let me go outside! I can't hear you!" I told the person on the other end. I excused myself from the table, shrugging when Dean asked who it was.

"Hello?" I said again when I got outside where it was quieter. The voice was still unclear but I heard my name again.

"Yeah, it's Miley!" I said.

"it' Dr'o! ro'ss'r w'on or'k or ol'mo't!" I couldn't understand a word the person said.

"If you can hear me I can't understand a word you said!" I said but the phone suddenly went dead in my hands.

"Everything okay?" someone said behind me, making me jump and drop my phone. Dean picked it up where it dropped and handed it back to me.

"Don't know! They were breaking up! I don't even know who it was!" I told him.

"It was probably a wrong number!" he said.

"I don't think so! Whoever it was said my name! I heard that part!" I said.

"They'll call back if it was important!" Dean said.

"Yeah!" I said, still wondering who it could have been. "We should go back inside!" I said going for the door. Dean stopped me with a hand on my arm. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, giving me goose bumps.

"I don't like the way he touches you!" Dean said taking his lips off mine. I knew the he, he refereed was Nathan.

"He still thinks I'm his girlfriend! I don't know what to say to him!" I said.

"Just tell there's someone else!" he said between placing kisses on my neck.

"He'll want to know who!" I said breathlessly. He was making it hard to talk.

"Then makeup something up! I don't want to share you anymore!" he said. He went down and sucked on my collar bone. I let out a small moan. He chuckled and stopped.

"I know I'm being selfish, but you're every part of me now and for everyday I live I promise I will never let you go! I'd do anything to make you happy!" he said. No one had ever said anything to me like that before. I could argue after he says something like that.

"I'll talk to him after the last show! I don't want to ruin this for him!" I told him. Dean kissed me one last time and we both went back inside. No one asked about the phone call and after dinner Dean, Nathan and I said goodbye and went back to the hotel. We went upstairs and I said goodnight to Nathan and Dean, for sake of pretense, and went into my room. I went and took a quick shower and when I came out Dean was laying in my bed, his hands behind his head, wearing nothing but jeans. I laid down beside him. He bent down to kiss me and I yawned in his face.

"Sorry!" I said covering my mouth. He kissed my forehead instead.

"Sleep, My Love!" I snuggled against his chest under the blankets and feel asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 16

The last day of the play and also Christmas day dawn bright and cold. I snuggled closer to Dean and felt him stir. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas." He said

"Merry Christmas." I said. I lifted my head to look at him and smiled as I kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened and I rubbed my hands down his bare chest. I pushed myself off him and rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I got into the shower and ten minutes emerged feeling fresh and smelling like berries. I dried my hair and tied it back with a red ribbon. I dressed in a jeans and a red and green Christmas sweater and opened the bathroom door and froze. The room was covered in roses petals. Dean stood in the middle of the room wearing jeans and a red sweater.

"Wow!" I said walking to him and putting my arms around his neck.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I said kissing him.

"There's more." He said taking a small box from his pocket.

"I didn't get you anything!" I said, staring at the box.

"Yes, you did!" he said, smiling slyly.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You!" he said. I felt myself blush.

"I know you can't wear it, but it's a promise that one day I'll take you away where we don't have to hide!" he said, opening the box. Nestled inside was a white gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle surrounded by two white diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful!" he took the ring out of the box. Just as he was about to slip the ring on my finger there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole to see who it was and was shocked.

"It's Hermione!" I told Dean. He put the ring back in the box and put the box in his pocket. I opened the door just as Dean disappeared to his room. I went into the hallway, closing my door behind me so no one would see the flowers all over the room. I squealed and hugged Hermione, only then realizing she wasn't alone. Ron, Harry and my father, who was dressed in muggle clothes stood to the side of the door.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" I said after I hugged everyone.

"It was Hermione's idea." Harry said. I looked at Hermione and she gave me a "we'll talk later" look.

"I'm so happy you guys came. I really missed you and I'm sorry I didn't call!" I said. The door to Dean's room opened and he came out. I knew he was just pretending to be surprised to see them all there.

"Hey professor Wilson." Harry and Ron said. They weren't acting any different then usual so I knew Hermione didn't say anything like I asked, but Hermione eyed him up and down and mumbled a quick hello. I looked at Dean and smiled weakly. Dean and my father shook hands and then the six of us went down to breakfast. Nathan was already there, an empty bowl of cereal sitting in front of him.

"Hey, guys! This is a surprise!" Nathan said, getting up!

"Hermione thought it would be a nice surprise to come see you guys and watch the show!" Ron said bumping his arm on hers.

"Awesome! You guys are gonna love it and you guys will be proud! Miley's amazing!" he said. I blushed.

"How did you guys get here!" Nathan asked when everyone said down with food, except for Dean and my father!

"Train! After Hermione got the idea she called Professor Snape and he helped set everything up!" Harry said.

"We tried to get a hold of Draco to ask if he wanted to come, but he never responded back." Harry asked. I had the instant feeling that I should be worried about him.

"I'm sure Draco's fine." Hermione said after seeing the worried look on my face. I nodded my head but something deep down told me she was might be wrong. I told myself though that Hermione was right and pushed the thought aside. Once everyone was finished eating Dean offered to give them a tour of the theater. Nathan and I explained how magic came into the show and when. They look pretty impressed. Miranda was there when we arrived and invited them to see the last show in a special box set aside for family. The tour took most of the morning. After lunch we went back to the hotel. Nathan and I were due to return to the theater soon to get ready for that nights performance. I excused myself to go upstairs to my room to a few things a needed for tonight.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said following me up the stairs and into my room. "Wow, where did all these roses petals come from?" she asked.

"Um… Dean did it." I said grabbing something from my trunk, my back to her. I waited for Hermione to say she didn't agree with my relationship with Dean but it never came.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"He also gave me a ring." I said turning to her.

"What? Are you serious?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yeah! It's a promise ring!" I told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When did he give it to you?" she asked.

"Just before you guys showed up!" I said. Hermione sat down next to me.

"Have you talked to Nathan yet?" she asked.

'Not yet!" I said. "but I will! After the show!" I added after seeing the look on her face.

"We better clean the roses up just incase anyone else comes in here!" she said looking around the room.

"Okay!" I said going into the bathroom and grabbing an empty bag to put them in. we cleaned the room and I out the bag of rose petals in my trunk. We left my room and went back downstairs to join the others. We all hung and talked about our Christmas breaks until it was time for me and Nathan to go to the theater to get ready for the show. I hugged everyone and left the hotel. Dean stayed behind with the others. Twenty minutes before the show Miranda gathered us all up

"I wanted to say before you all go on that I am so proud of each and everyone one of you! You have all done a marvelous job! Special our two young stars." She said taking Nathan and I each by the hand. "We couldn't of done this show without you two!" she said. She had tears in her eyes as she told everyone to take their places. I hugged her and went up to the catwalk to wait. From high up I could see my father and the others sitting in a box, lower down, but almost across from where I was. The curtains opened and the final performance of Moulin Rouge began. (I could of just put the whole script of Moulin Rouge I found on the net but that would be way way too long so I'm just gonna put the beginning and the end. If you want to read the whole play you can go to .)

A guy named Greg who played Toulouse stood at the end of the stage as Nathan playing Christian sits on a bed, head in his arms, clutching a bottle of Whisky, in the depths of despair. Greg/Toulouse begins to sing.

TOULOUSE sings:

There was a boy,

A very strange enchanted boy.

They say he wandered very far,

Very far. . .

Over land and sea.

A little shy. . .

And sad of eye. . .

But very wise was he. . .

And then one day. . .

One magic day,

He passed my way. . .

[Christian/Nathan slowly looks over at his typewriter, in the moonlight by the window.]

While we spoke of many things. . .

[CHRISTIAN stands in front of his typewriter, staring at it.]

Fools and kings. . .

[Christian puts a piece of paper in the typewriter.]

This he said to me: [he stops singing]

[CHRISTIAN begins to type.] [A prerecorded voice speaks over the speakers as Christian types. It's Christian/Nathan's voice]

[Christian types as it's being said over the speaker]

'The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love and be loved in return.'

The Moulin Rouge…a nightclub, a dancehall and a bordello. . ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of night-time pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Satine. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her "the sparkling diamond", and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

[CHRISTIAN stops typing and looks out the window sadely]

The woman I loved is dead.

[Christian resumes typing]

I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love.

[another scene opens up to the right of Nathan that shows a train station. The scene Nathan was in darkens. The door to the train opens a Christian/Nathan steps down from it. A suitcase in one hand and a typewriter in another.(the audience was awed on how he got from one scene to a next so fast but we all knew the secret, magic. The voice could still be heard. [And the story of the Moulin rouge began. I waited patiently for my cue up in the rafters. The first few scenes were mostly Nathan. Finally we came to the scene of the Moulin Rouge where I make my first appearance. Dancers filled the stage as Christian/Nathan sat at a table in a corner. A dividers separates him from the evil Duke/Craig who wants Satine/me all to himself. The Diamond dogs as they were called in the play danced and sang with the owner of the Moulin Rouge Zidler. The music fades and the lights dim. ALL look upwards as silver confetti falls from the ceiling over the audience.]

TOULOUSE says: It's her, the sparkling diamond.

[Satine/me descends from the ceiling on a diamond-studded trapeze]

SATINE sings:

The French are glad to die for love. . .

[Flash cut to SATINE fainting as a red petal falls on her face.]

SATINE sings:

. . .They delight in fighting duels. . .

[CHRISTIAN stares open-mouthed at SATINE, while on the on the other side of the pillar next to him, the DUKE, sitting with ZIDLER, watches SATINE with beady eyes.]

CHRISTIAN: But someone else was to meet Satine that night. . .

SATINE sings:

. . .But I prefer a man who lives. . .

CHRISTIAN says: . . .Zidler's investor. . .

SATINE sings:

. . .And gives expensive jewels.

CHRISTIAN says: . . .the Duke.

[As the lights come up, SATINE circles above the crowd on her trapeze]

[SATINE steps off her trapeze and dances through the other actors as some thrust money and jewels at her.]

SATINE sings:

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,

But diamonds are a…

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS sings:

…girl's best friend.

SATINE sings:

A kiss may be grand,

But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat,

Or help you feed your pussycat.

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS sings:

Men grow cold as girls grow old,

SATINE sings:

And we all lose our charms in the end.

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS sings:

But square cut or pear-shape,

These rocks don't lose their shape.

SATINE sings:

Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

[CHRISTIAN and the DUKE watch from the side.]

DUKE says: When am I going to meet the girl?

SATINE sings:

Tiffany's!

ZIDLER says: After her number. I've arranged a special meeting—just you and Mademoiselle Satine, totally alone.

SATINE sings:

Cartier!

TOULOUSE says: After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and Mademoiselle Satine, totally alone.

CHRISTIAN says: Alone?

TOULOUSE says: Yes. Totally alone.

ZIDLER says: Totally alone.

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS sings:

'Cause we are living in a material world,

And I am a material girl!

SATINE says: Come and get me boys!

[The RAKES dance around SATINE, then lift her into the air and carry her towards a stage.]

ZIDLER: Excuse me.

[ZIDLER leaves the DUKE and makes his way through the crowd to join SATINE on the stage.]

SATINE sings:

Black star, Roscor!

Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,

DIAMOND DOGS and ZIDLER sings:

But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

SATINE sings:

There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer

Thinks you're…

ZIDLER sings:

…awful nice!

SATINE sings: But get that ice or else no dice!

[CHRISTIAN gets up to go over to SATINE, but TOULOUSE stops him.]

TOULOUSE: Don't worry, don't worry I'll sally forth and tee things up!

[As TOULOUSE stands up, his cane knocks over a tray of drinks, spilling them on the DUKE.]

DIAMOND DOGS sings:

He's your guy when stocks are high,

[As SATINE and ZIDLER continue with their number, they carry on a quiet conversation.]

SATINE says: Is the Duke here, Harold?

ZIDLER says: Liebchen, would Daddy let you down?

DIAMOND DOGS sings:

But beware when they start to descend.

[ZIDLER looks over to see TOULOUSE wiping the DUKE's shirt with his handkerchief.]

TOULOUSE says: I'm terribly sorry.

[SATINE and ZIDLER circle each other.]

SATINE says: Where is he?

ZIDLER says: He's the one Toulouse is shaking a hanky at.

[TOULOUSE reaches round the pillar to take CHRISTIAN's handkerchief just as SATINE looks over to find the DUKE.]

TOULOUSE says: Excuse me Christian, may I borrow…?

DIAMOND DOGS sings:

Diamonds are a girl's best,

Diamonds are a girl's best,

Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

[SATINE turns back to ZIDLER.]

SATINE says: Are you sure?

ZIDLER says: Let me peek.

[SATINE has her back to CHRISTIAN and the DUKE, and ZIDLER peers round her and sees TOULOUSE again waving his handkerchief at an angry DUKE.]

TOULOUSE says: Let me finish. I'm ever so sorry! It's so embarrassing.

[ZIDLER turns back to SATINE.]

ZIDLER says: That's the one, chickpea. I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off.

[But TOULOUSE has had enough of the DUKE.]

TOULOUSE says: Clean yourself off, you bourgeois pig!

[TOULOUSE throws the handkerchief in the DUKE's face. WARNER, the DUKE's manservant, pulls aside his jacket to reveal a gun.]

TOULOUSE says: Sorry, sorry.

[SATINE and ZIDLER duck behind a circle of DIAMOND DOGS for a costume change. The audience can't see them but they can hear them.]

SATINE says: Will he invest?

ZIDLER says: Pigeon! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?

SATINE says: What's his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smouldering temptress?

ZIDLER says: I'd say smouldering temptress. We're all relying on you, gosling. Remember, a real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience. And you'll be...

SATINE says: A real actress...

[SATINE leaps up to finish the song. TOULOUSE tries to get her attention from the crowd.]

SATINE sings:

Cause that's when those louses. . .

TOULOUSE says: Bejewelled vision!

SATINE sings:

. . .Go back to their spouses. . .

TOULOUSE says: Amazonian goddess!

[Two CLOWNS carry SATINE on their shoulders towards the table where CHRISTIAN is sitting.]

SATINE sings:

. . .Diamonds are a. . .

TOULOUSE says: I've got some exciting news!

[SATINE arrives in front of CHRISTIAN as she sings the last notes of the song.]

SATINE sings:

. . .girl's best friend.

[CHRISTIAN looks up at her, dumbstruck.]

SATINE says:

I believe you were expecting me.

CHRISTIAN says: Yes. Yes.

[SATINE turns to the crowd.]

SATINE says: I'm afraid it's lady's choice.

[The BOHEMIANS clap CHRISTIAN on the back as SATINE works the crowd.]

MEN say: Satine! Satine! Satine! Satine!

TOULOUSE says: I see you've already met my English friend.

SATINE says: I'll take care of it, Toulouse. [Turning to CHRISTIAN] Let's dance.

[SATINE pulls CHRISTIAN onto the crowded dance floor.]

TOULOUSE says: Hit her with your most modern poem!

[SATINE starts dancing, but CHRISTIAN just stares, overwhelmed, until two RAKES push him towards SATINE.]

PETITE PRINCESSE sings:

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night,

Dance until the morning light.

Forget about the worries on your mind,

You can leave them all behind.

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night,

Dance until the morning light.

Forget about the worries on your mind,

You can leave them all behind.

[The BOHEMIANS can't believe their luck.]

SATIE says: That went well.

THE DOCTOR says: Incredible!

ARGENTINEAN says: He has a gift with the women.

TOULOUSE says: I told you, he's a genius.

[SATINE and CHRISTIAN dance, CHRISTIAN somewhat hesitatingly at first, unsure of some of the more risqué moves, but then he gets into it. ZIDLER watches from the back, unable to see CHRISTIAN's face.]

ZIDLER says: That duke certainly can dance!

SATINE says: So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.

CHRISTIAN says: It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved.

SATINE says: Really?

CHRISTIAN says: Assuming you like what I do, of course.

SATINE says: I'm sure I will.

[CHRISTIAN dips his hat to the watching BOHEMIANS, much to their delight.]

(Here we are now. . .)

CHRISTIAN says: Toulouse thought we might be able to, um, do it in private.

(Here we are now. . .)

SATINE says: Did he?

CHRISTIAN says: Yes. You know, uh, a private poetry reading.

(. . .Entertain us. . .)

SATINE says: Ohh!

(Here we are now. . .)

SATINE says: Mmm, a poetry reading. I love a little poetry after supper.

RAKES yells:

. . .Entertain us!

Here we are now, entertain us!

We feel stupid…

SATINE says: Hang onto your hats!

[SATINE kicks off CHRISTIAN's hat, as the DIAMOND DOGS kick off the hats of the RAKES. Hats everywhere fly into the air. the MEN catch their hats as SATINE, back on her trapeze, launches into the finale of "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" as she makes her exit.]

SATINE sings:

Diamonds! Diamonds!

[The RAKES and DIAMOND DOGS, holding hands, form a circle around her trapeze as it ascends, dancing.]

SATINE sings:

Square cut or pear-shape,

These rocks don't lose their shape;

[CHRISTIAN is back sitting with the BOHEMIANS, who are overjoyed.]

TOULOUSE: Fantastic!

[But CHRISTIAN can't take his eyes off SATINE.]

SATINE sings:

Diamonds are a girl's best...

[But as SATINE reaches the final chords of the song, and the crowd beneath her raises their arms in anticipation, she suddenly gasps for breath. CHRISTIAN is spellbound, ZIDLER looks on in concern, and the crowd throws their arms in the air for the big finale, but SATINE can't catch her breath and faints, falling from the trapeze.]

ZIDLER yells: NO!

[SATINE is saved by CHOCOLAT, who catches her and looks to ZIDLER. ZIDLER motions for SATINE to be taken backstage. As SATINE is carried off, CHRISTIAN looks worried. The CROWD looks uncertain, but ZIDLER starts clapping, as though it had all been planned. The CROWD follows suit.] the curtains close.


	18. Chapter 17

Backstage the black man that played Chocolat put me back on the ground and I went and got ready for the next scene. The play continues on. The crowd was loving it. Finally we got to the last act of the play. I was shaking as the curtain rose for the last and final time.

[the curtains open revealing an elaborate Indian set crowded with exotically costumed DANCERS. Two HAREM GIRLS step forward and take ZIDLER's arms as he sits down with his back to the audience. The AUDIENCE cheers. The DUKE is visible over ZIDLER's shoulder.]

TOULOUSE-AS-MAGICAL-SITAR sings:

I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth,

I only speak the truth!

CHORUS :

Chamma chamma, he chamma chamma. . .

[Backstage, CHRISTIAN climbs in through a window.]

[While the spectacle continues onstage.]

CHORUS:

. . .Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya.

Re chamma chamma, bajeremeri bendariya. . .

[CHRISTIAN looks around backstage, and is spotted by WARNER. CHRISTIAN ducks round a corner and flattens himself against the wall. WARNER walks by.]

CHORUS:

Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja.

Chamma chamma, he chamma.

Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. . .

[Onstage, the show goes on.]

CHORUS:

. . .Chamma chamma baajere teri bendariya. . .

[Backstage, CHRISTIAN ducks under the supports for the set while WARNER continues looking for him.]

CHORUS:

. . .Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun raja.

Tere paas aawoun teri, saanson mein samavoun.

[Onstage, the ZIDLER as the EVIL MAHARAJAH smiles as the chorus comes to an end. The lights dim, except for a spotlight in the centre, and the audience stands and cheers. The DUKE smiles. SATINE, as the HINDU COURTESAN, ascends onto the stage at the top. The DANCERS lower her onto the lower portion of the stage, as suddenly she coughs and gasps for breath. ZIDLER looks worried, but the coughing stops and SATINE continues. As the HINDU COURTESAN, she begins her dance for the EVIL MAHARAJAH.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN sings:

Kiss, hand, diamond's best friend.

[ZIDLER turns behind him to look at the DUKE, who has a possessive smile on his face.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN sings:

Kiss grand, diamond's best friend.

Men cold, girls old.

And we all lose our charms in the end.

[Backstage, CHRISTIAN moves further under the set.]

[The DANCERS lift SATINE in the air.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN sings:

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a...

[Onstage, ALL move towards SATINE as the diamond necklace from the DUKE is lowered towards her.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN and CHORUS sings:

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a,

Diamonds are a...

[The diamond necklace is fastened around SATINE's neck. The DANCERS lower her to the stage again.]

[The DUKE smiles as the diamonds reflect on his face.]

SAITNE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN sings:

...girl's best friend.

[ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH comes up behind her and closes his arms around her. SATINE's face is expressionless.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: She is mine.

[Zoom in towards the DUKE as the diamonds reflect on his face.]

DUKE says: She is mine.

[Slowly pull back from ZIDLER and SATINE onstage as the song ends. The curtain closes. The AUDIENCE cheers]

[Backstage, TOULOUSE and the ARGENTINEAN are walking up the stairs on the set.]

TOULOUSE says: I know she still loves him, there's got to be a reason.

ARGENTINEAN says: How about one of them is a Duke, and the other...

[The ARGENTINEAN passes out and falls down the stairs.]

TOULOUSE says: Oh, then you agree something is wrong. But what? But what?

[The ARGENTINEAN falls through the trap door at the bottom of the stairs, and lands in front of CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN smiles as he gets an idea.]

[Onstage, the backdrop is now a temple. ZIDLER as the EVIL MAHARAJAH is alone except for some DANCERS.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword. . .

[Backstage, CHRISTIAN, wearing the jacket from the ARGENTINEAN's PENNILESS SITAR PLAYER costume, climbs out from under the set.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: . . .and welcome my loyal subjects to join with us. . .

[Onstage, ZIDLER continues.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: . . .in celebration. . .

[Backstage, SATINE coughs blood into a handkerchief. CHRISTIAN runs along a corridor.]

[Onstage, ZIDLER continues.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: . . .of our sacred. . .

[Backstage, TOULOUSE, with a green tint, is watching.]

TOULOUSE says: What a magnificent performance.

[MARIE is helping SATINE inhale medicine from a small silver vial.]

MARIE says: A little bit more for me. Come on, lovey. That's a girl.

[CHRISTIAN continues down the corridor.]

[ZIDLER is now offstage, and WARNER goes up to him.]

WARNER says: The boy's here.

[TOULOUSE is watching from the wings.]

ZIDLER says: I told Satine that if Christian were to come here that he would be killed!

WARNER says: He very soon will be.

[CHRISTIAN steps into the doorway of SATINE's dressing-room. SATINE sees him reflected in the mirror and spins around in shock. CHRISTIAN walks towards her. SATINE steps back.]

[ As ZIDLER moves away, TOULOUSE looks up.]

TOULOUSE says: He'll be killed? That's it, that's why she's pushing him away, to save him. That's it, that's it. Christian!

[But as TOULOUSE turns to warn CHRISTIAN, the platform he is standing on is suddenly raised in the air.]

TOULOUSE says: No! Oh God, oh God, this is high up!

[In SATINE's dressing-room, CHRISTIAN stands in front of SATINE.]

CHRISTIAN says: I've come to pay my bill.

SATINE says: You shouldn't be here, Christian.

[SATINE brushes past CHRISTIAN and walks out the door.]

SATINE says: Just leave.

[CHRISTIAN turns and follows her.]

[TOULOUSE makes his way through the rafters above the stage.]

TOULOUSE says: Killed. Killed? Killed!

[SATINE rushes down the corridor, gasping.]

[TOULOUSE continues along the rafters.]

TOULOUSE says: I must warn him!

[SATINE runs along the corridor, CHRISTIAN following. He grabs her and turns her to face him.]

CHRISTIAN says: You made me believe that you loved me. Why shouldn't I pay you?

SATINE says: Please, Christian.

[MARIE appears behind them.]

MARIE says: She's got to get on the stage!

[Onstage, ZIDLER is giving a speech.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Jealousy has driven the sitar player into hiding!

[SATINE starts up the steps to the stage, with CHRISTIAN close behind.]

CHRISTIAN says: Why not? You did your job so very, very well.

[MARIE goes up behind the STAGE MANAGER.]

STAGE MANAGER says: Persian army, go!

MARIE says: The boy's taken Satine, quick!

[SATINE reaches the top of the steps, gasping for breath.]

CHRISTIAN says: Why can't I pay you like everyone else does?

SATINE says: Don't Christian, there's no point. Just leave.

[SATINE continues towards the doors to the stage. CHRISTIAN follows.]

[TOULOUSE moves along the rafters above SATINE.]

TOULOUSE says: They'll kill him, the poor boy!

[Onstage, ZIDLER continues his speech.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: But I have found them!

[The STAGE MANAGER runs after CHRISTIAN and SATINE. He points at a STAGEHAND.]

STAGE MANAGER says: Stop him, stop him, stop him!

[The STAGEHAND grabs CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN throws him off and continues.]

STAGE MANAGER says: Get up, get up boy!

[SATINE sees WARNER pointing the gun around the corner and screams. She turns to CHRISTIAN, putting herself between him and WARNER.]

SATINE says: Go!

CHRISTIAN says: If it wasn't real. . .

SATINE says: Go!

CHRISTIAN says: . . .then why can't I pay you?

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Let the palace doors be opened!

[TOULOUSE sees WARNER moving towards CHRISTIAN and SATINE.]

TOULOUSE says: Christian! Christian!

[Onstage, ZIDLER repeats his command.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Open the doors!

[Backstage, SATINE desperately tries to shield CHRISTIAN from WARNER as she sees him moving towards them.]

CHRISTIAN says : Let me pay! Let me pay!

[Onstage, ZIDLER now hisses his command to a STAGEHAND in the wings.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Open the doors!

[The STAGEHAND runs to open the doors.]

[SATINE is now kneeling on the floor as CHRISTIAN tries to force the money on her.]

CHRISTIAN says: Tell me it wasn't real!

[The STAGEHAND begins opening the doors.]

CHRISTIAN says: Tell me you don't love me!

[Onstage, ZIDLER gives his command a final time.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Open the doors!

[Backstage, CHRISTIAN is getting more desperate.]

CHRISTIAN says: Tell me you don't love me!

[As WARNER comes up behind CHRISTIAN, TOULOUSE shouts a final warning.]

TOULOUSE says: Christian!

CHRISTIAN says: Tell me you don't love me!

[WARNER puts the gun to CHRISTIAN's back, but at that moment the doors to the stage open, revealing CHRISTIAN holding the money over SATINE. WARNER jumps back. The AUDIENCE gasps. The DUKE does not look pleased. ZIDLER looks shocked. SATINE and CHRISTIAN blink in the sudden bright light. The DANCERS stare. CHRISTIAN looks out at ZIDLER and the AUDIENCE. ZIDLER looks at the DUKE. The AUDIENCE murmurs. ZIDLER tries to cover.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Ha ha ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, mine eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!

[The AUDIENCE murmurs in understanding.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Driven mad by jealousy!

[The music resumes.]

[Backstage, TOULOUSE looks down on WARNER.]

TOULOUSE says: Oh Lord, no!

[ZIDLER looks at the DUKE.]

[Backstage, WARNER moves to the wings.]

[CHRISTIAN looks at the DUKE, who seethes with repressed rage.]

[Backstage, TOULOUSE moves after WARNER in the rafters.]

[Onstage, CHRISTIAN moves downstage and throws SATINE to the ground. Coughing, SATINE lays there. CHRISTIAN addresses the DUKE.]

CHRISTIAN says: This woman is yours now. I've paid my whore.

[CHRISTIAN throws the money at SATINE's feet. The AUDIENCE gasps. ZIDLER looks shocked.]

[Backstage, WARNER pauses, watching.]

[Onstage, CHRISTIAN now addresses SATINE, who looks up at him from the floor.]

CHRISTIAN says: I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me.

[Backstage, TOULOUSE looks down on CHRISTIAN and SATINE from the rafters.]

[Onstage, CHRISTIAN is now fighting back tears, and his voice catches when he speaks.]

CHRISTIAN says: Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.

[CHRISTIAN walks down the stairs and off the stage. SATINE watches him go, crying. CHRISTIAN pauses in front of the DUKE and stares at him for a moment.]

[Backstage, TOULOUSE puts his hand to his head.]

TOULOUSE says: I can't remember my line.

[CHRISTIAN continues down the aisle. SATINE stares after him, crying. ZIDLER attempts to go on with the show. He moves towards SATINE.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: This sitar player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom!

[ZIDLER kneels down beside SATINE and whispers to her.]

ZIDLER says: Pumpkin, it's for the best. You know it is. The show must go on.

[SATINE shakes her head.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: And now, my bride. . .

[ZIDLER pulls SATINE up. CHRISTIAN is still walking down the aisle, and he hasn't looked back. He takes off the PENNILESS SITAR PLAYER's jacket. WARNER turns away, satisfied.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: . . . it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows.

[SATINE can barely stand.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Sing to our gods your…

[Backstage, TOULOUSE suddenly steps forward as he remembers his line.]

TOULOUSE says: I've got it! I've got it! Christian!

[TOULOUSE falls from the platform, but hanging from it by his hands, yells out his line.]

TOULOUSE yells: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!

[SATINE looks up, her back to CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN pauses. The AUDIENCE murmurs. WARNER looks at CHRISTIAN, but he doesn't turn around. SATINE comes to a realisation. Slowly, she turns around.]

SATINE sings:

Never knew I could feel like this. . .

[With great pain, CHRISTIAN slowly starts to walk forward again out of the theatre. As SATINE sings, her voice grows stronger.]

SATINE sings:

. . .It's like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish. . .

[CHRISTIAN pauses, in inner turmoil.]

SATINE sings:

. . . inside your kiss,

Everyday I'm loving you more and more.

[SATINE walks forward across the stage, as CHRISTIAN slowly turns around.]

SATINE sings:

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,

Come back to me and forgive everything.

[SATINE gasps for breath, but recovers.]

[SATIE cues the orchestra to accompany SATINE.]

SATINE sings:

Seasons may change, winter to spring. . .

[The DUKE is seething with rage.]

SATINE sings: I love you,

Till the end of time.

[A pause.]

CHRISTIAN sings:

Come what may. . .

[The AUDIENCE turns around in surprise to look at CHRISTIAN.]

[SATINE smiles with relief and happiness.]

CHRISTIAN sings:

. . .Come what may. . .

[SATINE starts walking across the stage towards CHRISTIAN; CHRISTIAN begins to walk up the aisle towards SATINE.]

CHRISTIAN sings:

. . .Come what may,

Come what may, I will love you…

SATINE sings:

I will love you…

CHRISTIAN sings:

…Until my dying…

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

…day.

[CHRISTIAN reaches the stage.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

Come what may…

[CHRISTIAN and SATINE come together onstage.]

[The DUKE signals to WARNER.]

CHRISTIAN sings:

Come what may…

SATINE sings:

Come what may…

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

I will love you. . .

[From the wings, WARNER points the gun at CHRISTIAN, cocking it. The DUKE signals to WARNER to shoot.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

. . .until my dying. . .

TOULOUSE yells: Christian! He's got a gun!

[TOULOUSE falls, grabbing onto a rope and swinging onto the stage. ALL look over at him. As he falls, TOULOUSE knocks over WARNER, sending the gun flying. TOULOUSE and the gun slide across the stage. The gun comes to rest at the feet of a DANCER, who screams and hides behind an elephant statue. TOULOUSE stands up.]

TOULOUSE yells: They're trying to kill you!

[The AUDIENCE laughs.]

ZIDLER says: Shut up!

TOULOUSE says: Look, he's got a gun!

[TOULOUSE points at the gun.]

ZIDLER-AS-EVIL-MAHARAJAH says: Guards, seize them!

TOULOUSE says: He's a madman!

[The AUDIENCE roars with laughter.]

[THE DOCTOR runs to the centre of the stage and sets off an explosion.]

THE DOCTOR says: Vive la vie de boheme!

[Chaos ensues as ALL ONSTAGE run around screaming. WARNER tries to grab the gun as NINI tries to stop him by kicking him. He gets the gun and points it at CHRISTIAN, but right at that moment, the ARGENTINEAN throws open the doors behind WARNER, sending the gun flying again. It slides across the stage and lands in front of the DUKE.]

ARGENTINEAN yells: All right! No problem, go back to work!

[The DANCERS gather in the middle of the stage, behind SATINE and CHRISTIAN. TOULOUSE turns towards the audience.]

TOULOUSE sings:

No matter what you say. . .

CHORUS:

Na-na, na-na

TOULOUSE:

. . .The show is ending our way!

[THE DOCTOR hits WARNER with a sitar. SATIE runs onstage.]

ZIDLER sings:

The show must go on!

[WARNER gets up and moves towards the gun.]

ALL sings:

Come on and stand your ground

For freedom, beauty. . .

[The DUKE catches WARNER's eye and points towards the gun.]

ALL sings:

. . .truth, and love!

[Offstage, WARNER has the gun in sight. A DANCER sees and moves offstage.]

SATINE sings:

I'll fly away!

CHORUS:

You can't fool the children of the revolution…

SATINE:

I'll fly away!

CHORUS:

No, you can't fool the children of the revolution…

CHRISTIAN:

My gift is my song!

[WARNER is now among the ORCHESTRA, shaking a tambourine as he tries to get to the gun. The DUKE frantically gestures to him.]

CHORUS sings:

No, you won't fool the children of the revolution…

SATINE:

I'll fly away!

CHORUS:

No, you can't fool the children of the revolution!

CHRISTIAN:

My gift is my song!

[As WARNER reaches for the gun, the DANCER, above the stage now, raises a sandbag over her head. As WARNER cocks the gun, she drops the sandbag on his head. The gun fires into the air, and a cloud of dust billows up. The gun flies though the air as the DUKE stands up, an expression of pure rage on his face. Onstage, CHRISTIAN and SATINE face each other, holding hands.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

I will love you. . .

[The DUKE stands and walks up the aisle.]

CHORUS sings:

Come what may. . .

CHRISTIAN and SATINE:

Yes, I will love you. . .

[The gun lands and slides down the aisle towards the DUKE.]

[The DANCERS lift CHRISTIAN and SATINE in the air.]

CHORUS sings:

Come what may. . .

[The DUKE turns and looks at the gun.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

I will love you. . .

[The DUKE picks up the gun, and runs down the aisle with it, pointing at CHRISTIAN.]

[Onstage, the DANCERS circle with CHRISTIAN and SATINE, who are holding hands.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

. . .until my. . .

DUKE says: My way! My way! My way!

[As the DUKE reaches the stage, ZIDLER punches him, knocking the DUKE backwards onto the floor, and sending the gun flying out the window, through the sky, and hitting the Eiffel Tower with a clang.]

CHRISTIAN and SATINE sings:

. . .dying day!

[As the song ends, CHRISTIAN and SATINE embrace in the middle of the stage, surrounded by the CHORUS. The fake curtain falls not blocking the actors from the audience. The DUKE looks up, defeated. The AUDIENCE bursts into applause.]

[hundreds of red and white petals fall from the ceiling. ALL look at each other in triumph.]

[The AUDIENCE continues cheering. The DUKE remains fallen on the floor.]

[Backstage, the STAGE MANAGER gathers everyone together.]

STAGE MANAGER: Stand by for curtain call! Dancers, positions please.

[With no sound but the score, SATINE and CHRISTIAN kiss. CHRISTIAN leads SATINE by the hand. SATINE starts to fall backward as a red petal falls on her face.]

[SATINE continues to fall backward. CHRISTIAN turns back to her. The sound comes back in. SATINE starts gasping for breath.]

CHRISTIAN says: Satine! Satine, what's the matter?

[CHRISTIAN catches SATINE as she falls, coughing and gasping. TOULOUSE and ZIDLER look over.]

CHRISTIAN says: Are you all right? Darling, darling what's the matter?

[But SATINE can't get the breath to answer.]

CHRISTIAN says: Darling, Satine, what's the matter? God. Oh, God.

[SATINE's coughing intensifies. Some blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth. CHRISTIAN puts his fingers to it in horror. He looks at SATINE, who is now barely conscious.]

CHRISTIAN says: Somebody get some help!

[ZIDLER turns to the STAGE MANAGER.]

ZIDLER says: Hold the curtain! Fetch the doctor!

SATINE says: I'm sorry Christian.

[The STAGE MANAGER rushes off. ZIDLER, TOULOUSE and MARIE, and ALL look grimly towards SATINE.]

SATINE says: I, I—I—I'm dying. I'm so sorry.

CHRISTIAN says : You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right.

SATINE says : Cold. I'm co—cold. Hold me. Hold me.

[CHRISTIAN presses SATINE to him. He starts to cry.]

CHRISTIAN says: You're okay. I love you.

SATINE says: You've got to go on, Christian.

CHRISTIAN says: Can't go on without you, though.

SATINE says: You've got so much to give. Tell—tell our story, Christian.

CHRISTIAN says: No.

SATINE says: Yes. Promise me. Promise me. Yes. Yes. That way I'll—I'll always be with you.

[SATINE's laboured breathing subsides, then ceases. CHRISTIAN looks at her blank eyes.]

[ALL look on as CHRISTIAN holds SATINE, sobbing.]

[As the AUDIENCE silently applauds.]

[On stage, CHRISTIAN cries out as he sobs, pulling SATINE closer to him and sinking to the floor surrounded by ALL, with ZIDLER at the head of the circle; rises past the RIGGERS] [The lights fade as the audience claps] [CUT TO CHRISTIAN writing the story. He is sitting on the bed, looking over the pages with tears in his eyes. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.][ Toulouse is back on stage now]

TOULOUSE sings:

There was a boy,

A very strange enchanted boy…

[As the windmill sweeps past, seasons change from winter to spring. Push towards CHRISTIAN's garret, where CHRISTIAN is visible through the window, typing. On the balcony is SATINE's bird, in its cage.] The voice comes back on as Christian types it on his typewriter.]

CHRISTIAN: Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and then, one not so very special day, I went to my typewriter. . .

[Push in through the window, and slowly track around CHRISTIAN as he types.]

I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things. . .

[Close on the words as they are typed on the paper.]

a story about love. A love that will live forever. The end.

[Slowly pull back as the red velvet curtain closes to reveal SATIE conducting the orchestra.]

CHRISTIAN voice:

The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love and be loved in return.

[Fade to black, except for a spotlight on SATIE conducting, which slowly fades too.]

The audience stood from there seats and applauded and whistled. All the cast backstage gathered on the stage and the curtains open. We ran out and bowed. Roses were thrown up on stage. I looked up in the audience where my father, Dean and friends sat. He was standing with the biggest smile on his face and I could see how proud he was of me. Harry, Ron, Hermione were stomping their feet and howling my name. I was amazed I could hear them at all with all the noise in the theater. I laughed and looked around the audience one more time. I saw someone near the back who looked very familiar. I froze when I realized who it was. It was Draco, but something was wrong. Blood covered the front of the shirt he was wearing and he was deathly pale. His body looked transparent like he wasn't really there. Draco lifted his arm toward me and yelled something. I couldn't hear what he said but somehow I knew that, that wasn't really Draco standing there. That Draco was dead. I call out to him but my voice was gone and tears ran down my face. I heard people screaming and saw Nathan reached out to catch me as I fell. Then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 18

Two weeks later I sat at the end of my bed as Hermione slowly brushed my hair. She didn't say a word as tears streamed down my face and fell on the black dress I wore. When Hermione was finished she held out her hand.

"It's time!" she said. I put my hand in hers and stood, straightening my dress with the other. We walked downstairs to the common room where Ron and Harry waited. We left the Gryffindor common room together and walked quietly through the halls and out onto the grounds. Snow was falling from the sky in a light, almost sad way. We walked toward the giant lake and a large crowd of students stood in a circle at the water's edge. Dumbledore stood holding a lei made of white flowers. Hermione led me to the front of the group where Dumbledore stood. My father stood close by. Dumbledore held the lei out to me.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" my father said gently laying a hand on my arm.

I nodded my head. "I have to do this!" I told him. He shook his head slowly but took his hand away. I let go of Hermione's hand and took the lei from Dumbledore. I left the group and walked closer to the water. I knelt down and let the water run over the black flats I wore. I laid the lei in the water and watched as the water washed it further and further away.

"Goodbye, Draco!" I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stood and turned to Harry. He hugged me tight as I buried my head into his shoulder and cried. He led me back to the group and we all stood before Dumbledore. Hermione took my other hand as Dumbledore began to talk.

"We gather today to say goodbye to a good friend and student….." Dumbledore began. I tried to focus on what he was saying but all I could think was it was my fault Draco was dead. I can't remember clearly the events that happen after I fainted in the theater in London after seeing Draco there covered in blood. When I woke I was back at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. The first person I saw was Harry, sitting in a chair next to the bed, then Hermione and Ron, who stood at the end. Hermione was crying and Ron was trying to comfort her. I knew then that what I saw at the theater was true. Draco was dead. When Harry saw I was awake he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Professor Snape, she's awake!" He said calling to my father who I didn't see standing at the doors to the hospital wing with Dumbledore. They stopped talking and walked over. They didn't try and hide their frowns as they stopped at the foot of my bed.

"Is Draco dead?" I asked. It wasn't like asking would change the truth but I had to hear it being said! Dumbledore wouldn't give me any details about his death, but that he received a letter from Draco the day before he died saying he was coming back to Hogwarts to tell him something he found out, but Draco never showed. I knew without him saying that, that something was about me. I remember the phone call I got days earlier and realized it could of very well been Draco. Did he knew he was going to die then. I stayed a few day in the hospital wing then went back to Gryffindor house. Hermione, Harry and Ron came back early to be with me. I slept most days but woke often by nightmares of Draco. It was always the same. Draco would be standing in front of me bleeding trying to say something to me, but I couldn't understand what it was. When I tried to reach out to Draco it was like he was being pulled further away from me and then the dream would end and I would wake up crying. Dumbledore finished his speech and people began to move away. I was brought out of my thoughts by Harry's gently squeeze of my hand. He turned me away from the water and we followed the other students back to the castle. I heard my name being called, but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Now's not the time, Stuart!" Ron said from where he walked behind us.

"I can talk to her whenever I want! She's my girlfriend!" he said. He was suddenly in front of me. I had no choice but to stop or bump into him.

"What do you want, Nathan?" I said. He tried to touch me on the arm but I shock him away.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" he asked. He looked upset but I couldn't feel enough to care. I couldn't really feel anything except when it came to Draco.

"Don't make me do this now!" I said. My face was blank, holding no emotion.

"Do what now?" he asked. His face held sadness, but also anger.

"Back off!" Harry said. He tried to walk me around Nathan but Nathan stopped us again.

"Do you still want to be with me?" He said before anyone could say anything else. I started up at him and looked at him in the eye.

"No!" I said. I dropped Harry and Hermione's hands and walked around Nathan. I didn't stop until I back to the Gryffindor common room. I sat on the couch. Hermione sat next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder and stared into the fire.

I woke later in the girls dormitory. I was confused at first because I remember laying down on the couch in the common room with my head on Hermione's lap and them talking. I must of fallen asleep, but I don't remember going to the girls dormitory. The room was dark and my clock said it was after two. Being awake brought back the events of the day and I had to muffle my cries so not to wake the other girls. When I got myself together enough to realize there was no way I was going back to sleep I quietly grabbed clothes from my trunk and dressed and went down to the common room. The fire was almost dead and some light still danced around the room matching the way I felt. Barely there but just enough left to function. I blamed myself for my mother's death and now Draco's. No matter how many people told me it wasn't my fault I still believed it was. Draco found out something about me and died trying to get to Dumbledore. I looked down at the mood bracelet that Draco had given me for my birthday with my initials engraved on it. It had been black seen the day Draco died. I suddenly had the urge to get out. Not out of the castle just out of where I was. I turned away from the dying fire and left through the fat lady's portrait. I walked empty halls not caring to notice where my feet were taking me until I looked up to find myself outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. I haven't spoken to Dean since Christmas. He tried to get me to talk to him after class but it was like before when I would shrug him off and walk away. I pushed open the classroom door. The room was dark except for a small light coming from Dean's office. I walked to the door and knocked softly. I heard footsteps from within and it was pulled open by Dean. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Miley." He said wrapping me in a tight hug. I hugged him back, but looking over his shoulder knew instantly something was wrong.

"Going somewhere?" I asked pulling away from him. A suitcase was laid open on his desk, filled with books and clothes.

"I was going to tell you earlier but…." His sentence trailed off.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked starting to cry again. "Is it because of me?"

"No…Miley, I…!" He began.

"You said you would never leave me! You said loved me! Was that a lie?" I yelled through my tears. He tried to hug me but I pushed him back. "Don't touch me!"

"Miley, I do love you! Nothing about us is a lie!" he said.

"Then why are you leaving?" I asked. I wasn't yelling anymore.

"I have some things I have to do!" he said.

"What things?" I said.

"I…can't tell you! I would if I could but I can't! Not right now!" he said. I should of asked more questions but I didn't.

"When will you be back?" I asked instead.

"I'm not sure! But I promise you when I do I'll take you away from here like I said before! Here…!" he said going over to his trunk and coming back with the box that held the ring he gave me for Christmas.

"I love you!" He said holding the box out to me.

"I love you, too!" I said. He kissed me. The kiss felt like it lasted forever before he let me go. One second he was kissing me and then next he was grabbing his trunk and I watched as he walked out of his office. He stopped at the classroom and turned back to me.

"I love you!" he mouth and then he was gone. I stood in his office, just staring at his empty office for an hour before I left. I didn't want to go back to the common room. I wandered until the light shining through the windows told me dawn had come and gone. I went into the great hall, not caring I would be the first one there.


	20. Chapter 19

Two weeks past and then a month without a word from Dean. My heart broke alittle with each passing day. Only Hermione knew the truth! To everyone else I was still grieving Draco. I trusted Hermione to keep my secret even though I knew she didn't like it! She hated lying as much as I did. My father tried to get me to talk to him about what was going on with me but I couldn't. I knew it would kill him if he knew the truth. What I didn't know was the truth was going to come out whether I wanted it to or now. It was a Saturday in the beginning of March! The snow was started to melt and the trees were beginning to sprout new leaves. I woke to an empty dormitory. Always the last one up on weekends it wasn't any different then any other. I jumped out of bed intending to head to the showers before finding Hermione and the others when I was overcome with dizziness and fell back onto the bed. Thinking I got up too quickly I laid there a few seconds and then slowly got out of bed. When nothing happened I grabbed my bath things and head to the showers. I entered the great hall just as breakfast was ending but the smell of food still lingered in the air. My stomached grumbling but for something other then hungry. Covering my mouth I made it to the bathroom just as my stomach let loose the contents of my stomach. I sat by the toilet breathing deeply until the nausea passed. I heard the bathroom door open and my name being said.

"Miley, are you in here?" Hermione asked. I could see her reflection from the mirror through the crack in the bathroom door. I unlatched the door and stepped out.

"I saw you run out of the great hall! Are you okay?" she said as I walked to the sink and washed my mouth out with water.

"I think so! The smell of the food made me sick!" I said wiping my mouth off with a towel.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione suggested.

"It's probably nothing!" I said throwing the towel in the bin.

"if it happens again promise you'll to Madam Pomfrey?" she asked looking in the mirror at my reflection.

"I promise!" I said smiling at her to show I was okay! The next day but this time I barely it to the girls bathroom and ended up with my head in the trash just inside the door. Hermione went with me to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello, Miley, Hermione, what can I do for you today?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking up from her desk as we entered.

"I've been throwing up the past couple of days and Hermione wanted me to come!" I said.

"What a good friend you have, Miley!" Madam Pomfrey said smiling at us both. She lead me over to an empty bed and asked me my symptoms. After I told her she went to a cabinet by her desk and drew out a small bottle.

"Drink two tablespoons of this every morning for a week and if the vomiting and dizziness doesn't go away by then come back to see me!" she said handing me the bottle. I thanked her and Hermione and I left and returned to the Gryffindor Common room to finish our homework.

I took the medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me everyday just like she told me but a week later I found myself with my head still in the toilet like it had been every morning for the past week. Telling Hermione I would be fine I went alone to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Still feeling ill?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as she saw me.

"I took the medicine like you said but it didn't seem to work!" I said lead me back to the same bed as before.

"It should of worked if it was a virus or bug of some kind!" she said checking me over! When she was done she looked at me with a motherly look in her face. "Now, Miley, I have to ask…are you sexual active?'' she said. I felt my face redden. Did I lie or tell the truth? I lowered my head and nodded. I heard her sigh and walk away. A few seconds later she came back out with a rectangular box. "I don't have to use these very often but I keep a few on hand just incase!" she said handing me the box. "Take this into the bathroom and just follow the directions and bring it back to me when your done!" my eyes widened as I saw what she was handing me.

"This is a pregnancy test!" I said.

"I know!" she said in a sad way and walked back to her desk. I took the box and went to the bathroom and did the test the way it said too, shaking the whole time I did it. I went back to Madam Pomfrey and handed her the small stick. She told me to sit down and set the test on her desk. I couldn't sit. I paced back and forth. Five minutes later Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. The look on her face told me the answer before she said anything.

"The test was positive!" She said. I sat heavily on the bed. Tears ran down my face. What was I going to do? How was I going to tell people? How was I going to tell my father?

"Do you want to tell me who the father is?" Madam Pomfrey asked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her it was Dean's, Professor Wilson's, baby.

"I can't!" I said after a few minutes.

"Miley, you can talk to me! I won't repeat anything you tell me!" she said. When I didn't say anything and she sighed again.

"I have no way of telling how far along you are! You would have to St. Mungos for that, but I can give you some pamphlets on your options and what to expect if you chose to keep that baby!" she said going back to her desk and coming back with three, thick, pamphlets. I knew what she meant by "if you chose to keep that baby"! Abortion! But I could never do that! I barely heard what else she said before I left! I remember her telling me if I needed someone to come with me when I tell anyone she would be there! I walked through the halls not caring where my feet took me until I was outside. Hermione found me sitting behind a tree by the lake. The sun started to set against the water.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I went by the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said you left hours ago! Are you okay?" she asked, sitting next to me on the ground. I looked at her and the tears started to fall again.

"I'm pregnant, Hermione!" I said falling into her lap, my head on her leg. I heard her suck in her breathe.

"Oh, Miley, what are you going to do?" she said putting her hand on my head.

"I don't know!" I cried. "I don't know where Dean is or how to get a hold of him. Oh, Hermione, how am I going to tell my father! He's going to be so angry!" I sobbed harder, soaking Hermione's pant leg.

"I don't believe that! He loves you, Miley! Just tell him the truth!" she said gently stroking my hair.

"I can't! My father will kill Dean if he every found out about us!" I said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later! You can't it for long!" she said.

"I know, but I..I just can't! Not right now!" I said sitting up. Hermione brushed the hair off my face and gave me a small smile.

"If you need me to go with you I will!" she said.

"Thanks, Hermione!" I said hugging her. "I don't know what I would do without you!" Sometime later we walked back up to the castle. We had missed dinner but I wasn't hungry and neither was Hermione when I asked. We went up the our common room which was surprising empty for it still being early in the night.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked a girl sitting at a corner table, her books scattered about.

"They're at the Quidditch game!" she said going back to her homework. I had forgotten about the game. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. The first game since Christmas and Draco's death.

"Do you want to go?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head.

"You go though! I'm just going to go up to bed! Tell Harry and Ron I'll see them in the morning and they can tell me all about the game!" I said, heading for the stairs leading to the girls dorms.

"Miley!" Hermione called, catching up with me on the stairs. "Harry used to send letters to Sirius without knowing where he was and they somehow got to him! If you want tomorrow I could go to the owlery and send one out for you? I'm sure it would find him!" I smiled and hugged her again. After she left for the game I went up to my dormitory and dug out parchment and my ink set from my bag and sat in my bed with my head against the headboard and began to write.

One hour later and many pieces of parchment later I reread my letter hoping I said everything I wanted to say.

Dean,

I don't know where you are but Hermione said somehow this letter would find you! I have to tell you something and I don't know how your going to react so I'm just going to say it before I lose my nerve again and crumple this letter up like I did so many others. I'm pregnant. I found out today when I went to see Madam Pomfrey. I don't know how far along I am. Madam Pomfrey said I would have to St. Mungos for that. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. The only thing I do know is that I'm keeping the baby. The only other person who knows about the baby and who the father is, is Hermione and she won't tell anyone. I don't know how I'm going to tell my father without him finding out about us. I could lie but I'm tired of lying. Wherever you are or whatever you're doing I need you.

I love you,

Miley

I sealed the letter and wrote "Dean Aron Wilson" on the front and slipped it under Hermione's pillow on her bed, hoping she finds it. I curled up in bed, closing the curtains around me and cried myself to sleep.

Just as she promised Hermione sent the letter off the next day. I waited every day for a reply and when none came my heart sank. Another month went by with no word from Dean and I knew I couldn't hide the pregnancy much longer. My clothes were beginning to get tighter as my appetite grew. Hermione did a enlarging spell on my clothes but we both knew it was a matter of time before people started to wonder why I wore my cloak all the time even though winter was over or why the mere mention of food or slight smell of it would send me the other way as I was still experiencing what the pamphlets Madam Pomfrey gave me called "morning sickness" even though it didn't matter what time of day it was. And then came the day when I noticed the slight bump starting to form on my lower abdomen and I knew I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Want me to go with you?" Hermione asked when I told her.

"No, I think this is something I have to do alone!" I told her. My hands were shaking again as I left the Gryffindor common room and made my way to the dungeon where my father's office was. The light coming from under the door told me he was there. I took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him say from within. I entered and he smiled when he was it was me. I wanted to cry. He must of say the tears in my eyes because is smiled faded.

"What's wrong!" he said getting up from his desk and coming to me. I looked down at my hands, not able to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked again pulling my chin up with his hand. Tears spilled from my eyes.

"I…I'm pregnant!" I said. His hand dropped from my chin and he stumbled back as if stunned. "I'm so sorry, daddy!"

"Is this some kind of way of punishing me for not being a good enough father?" he said his voice high.

"No, daddy,… I..!"

"THEN HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He roared.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did!" I said. I had never seen him this angry before.

"EXCUSES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! AND WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! THE DANGER YOUR IN! DID THAT NOT REGISTER IN YOUR MIND? DO YOU WANT TO BRING A CHILD INTO THIS LIFE?" He picked up the lamp sitting next to him and hurled it into the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking!" I said, my body shaking with sobs.

"OF COURSE NOT, MILEY! YOU NEVER DO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS?" I knew this was coming, but I didn't answer. He came over and took me by the arm and shook me.

"WHO IS HE?" he asked shaking me harder.

"Dad, please, you're hurting me!" he let go and took a step back. He rubbed his face roughly with his hand.

"Just tell me, Miley! Who is the father?" he asked, his tone still angry but his voice lower, strained like he was trying to calm himself down.

"I can't!" I said.

"Why not?' he asked.

"Because it was Dean! Professor Wilson!' I confessed. My father's head slumped in disappoint or angry. I couldn't tell. "I didn't do it hurt you! I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong because he left! Daddy, please, I need you!" I said reaching out and touching his arm. He pulled away and walked to the other side of his desk, away from me.

"Leave me!" he almost whispered like it was hard for him to speak. "NOW!" he yelled. I jumped and opened his office door.

"I'm your daughter! How can I get you to forgive me?" I said my hand on the door frame.

"I have no daughter!" he said sitting down and looking down at a stack of papers on his desk. I ran from the room slamming the door behind me. His words echoing in my ears. I turned the corner and ran straight into Pansy Parkinson and by the smirk on her face it was obvious she had heard every word. I ran around her and didn't stop until I got to the fat lady opened the door to the Gryffindor common room and I fell into someone's arms who was coming out. It was Harry.

"Miley, what's wrong?" he said concerned. He held me as a spoke between sobs.

"He hates me!" I said.

"Who hates you?" he asked, brushing the hair away from her face that was sticking because of the tears.

"My…my father! I told him….I told him I'm pregnant and Dean is….and now he hates me!" I sobbed.

"You're what? Professor Wilson is the father!" he said, shocked. He let me go. The look of disappointment on his face made me cry all the harder. I heard gasps from the other students who had heard the sobbing and came to see what was happening. I watched as he stepped around me and walked out the fat lady's portrait.

"Harry, not you too, please!" I yelled after him. He turned a corner and was gone. I could head whispering around me and the girl who was sitting alone in the common room the night Hermione and I had come back from outside the day I found out I was pregnant gave me a disgusted look and turned away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" I yelled before running for my dormitory. I opened my trunk and pulled out my bag and empty it of my school things and starting throwing clothes and the little money I had left inside. I couldn't stay. I didn't deserve to stay. Not with everyone hating me and it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick goodbye to Hermione. I put it on her bedside table and after taking one last look around the room that had been my home for almost a year I grabbed my bag and jacket I had in my trunk and left, ignoring everyone as I left the castle.


	21. Chapter 20

Harry walked back into the common room just as Hermione was running down the stairs from the girls dormitory.

"She's gone!" Hermione cried holding a piece of parchment in her hand. She ran to Harry and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt.

"Hermione, what's going on? What's wrong?" Ron asked from behind Harry, having just entered the common room. Hermione let go of Harry and went to Ron, burying her head into his shoulder.

"She left me a note!" Hermione said holding out the parchment to Harry. Harry knew the "she" Hermione was referring to was Miley. No one but her close friends would get Hermione this upset. Harry took the other from Hermione and read it out loud so Ron could hear and comfort Hermione at the same time. The handwriting was shaking and splotched with what he could only assume were tears. Tears he had helped cause.

Hermione,

I'm sorry but I had to leave! I told my father about the baby and about Dean! I've never seen him that angry before. I can't stay knowing I've hurt everyone I love. I don't know where I'm going. I'll write when I can. This is no ones fault but my own. Please don't try to find me even though I know you'll try. Tell everyone I'm sorry. Thank you for being my friend. Goodbye, Hermione.

Miley

"Is she series!" Ron asked rubbing Hermione's back in small circles.

"Some of her stuff is missing and the monkey her mum gave her is gone too! She wouldn't go anywhere with that!" Hermione said lifting her head off Ron's shoulder.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Harry said filled with remorse. If only he wouldn't of walked away from her. Maybe she would still be here. Harry and Ron walked back out the portrait, Hermione still crying with Ron's arm around her shoulder as they walked. Ten minutes later the entered Dumbledore's office. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, sat on a perch next to Dumbledore. It's eyes following them as they walked up the short stairs up to where Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"What can I do for you three today?" He said a smile on his face. His smile faltered when he saw the tears stains on Hermione's face. "Has anything happened to make those tears appear, Ms. Granger?" He asked concerned written in his blue eyes.

"It's Miley, Sir! Shes run away!" Harry said handing Dumbledore the note. Dumbledore set it down on his desk when he finished reading it and sighed.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore didn't answer instead he grabbed a piece of blank parchment. He wrote something, but Harry couldn't read it from where he stood, and sealed it when he finished.

"I need for one of you to deliver this to Professor Snape!" He said holding out the letter.

"I will, Sir!" Ron said reaching out and taking it. Ron led Hermione to a chair and with one last look at Harry left the office.

"Professor, there's something you should know!" Hermione said from where she sat.

"If your referring to Miley's pregnancy I have known for some time. Madam Pomfrey came to me a few weeks ago with her concerns! I was rather shocked at the news myself but have since come to the conclusion that everything that has happened is meant to be! Being angry with her could, unfortunately, only get us to where we are now!" he said. Harry hung his head in guilt. It was partly his fault she as gone. If only he hadn't gotten so angry.

"Did you know that…!" Hermione stopped, but Dumbledore nodded his head like he already knew what she was going to say

"Did I know that Professor Wilson is the father? When Madam Pomfrey came to be she said Miley refused to tell her, but alas I have my ways of knowing the truth. Did I know that when he left he had been sleeping with a student? No! But several weeks later I received a letter. A letter that spoke of forbidden love and the decision not to return because of it!" Harry felt he would of said more if his office door hadn't opened and Ron entered. The look on his face said it hadn't gone well with Professor Snape.

"He's pretty upset! I didn't know what to do! I've never seen a grown man cry before!" Ron said before sitting in the chair next to Hermione. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I think it's time for you to return to your house!" Dumbledore said standing from his desk.

"But, Professor, what about Miley?" Hermione said standing quickly.

"I will let you know if I learn anything!" he said. " And I hope you will do the same if you happen to hear anything from her!" he added. He smiled and they knew it was there que to leave.

"Do you have any idea what was in that note?" Harry asked Ron when they were away from Dumbledore's office, on their way back to the common room.

"No! He just put his head down and started crying after reading it!" Ron said.

"We will find her, won't we, Harry?" Hermione asked starting to cry again.

"If she wants to be found!" Ron said. Harry gave him a dirty look and motioned to Hermione. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and gave a gently squeeze.

"We'll find her! I promise!" he said.


	22. Chapter 21

I knew it was a matter of time before Hermione found my note and told everyone I was gone. I also knew, even though I said not too in the letter, they would come after me. That was why I broke into the broom closet before I left. Leaving Hogwarts grounds, I entered Hogsmeade village, walking quickly so no one would notice me incase it had gotten around already that I was gone. I knew I was hurting people leaving the way I did, but I felt I had no other choice. I would of hurt them more if I stayed. I couldn't stand the look of disappointment and angry I saw in everyone I loved eyes. I followed the train tracks out of Hogsmeade and when it was some distance behind me I pulled out the broom I stole and took flight, keeping the train tracks in sight as my guide, planning on following them all the way to London. I didn't know where I was going to go when I got there, but atleast I would be far away from Hogwarts. I flew until well after the sun had set and when I couldn't see the tracks any longer. I landed in a circle of trees. Pulling my wand from my bag I cast Lumos to light the ground and gathered tree branches planning on starting a small fire. I cast Incendio on the small pile of branches I found and watched as they caught fire, chasing away the dark. If only it could of chased away my thoughts with it. I sat on the flat ground and pulled a candy bar, the only food I had on me, I had bought on the last Hogsmeade trip. I finished it within seconds and my stomach grumbled with hungry, asking for more. I had forgotten all about food in my haste to get away from the castle. My stomach growled again, but I tried to ignore it as I pulled out a small blanket I had, thankfully, grabbed from my trunk. I made a pillow out of my jacket and laid down on the hard ground. I looked up in the sky and watched the stars as they blinked in and out of focus. It was almost as if they were winking at me and that got me wondering if my mother was watching me from wherever she was. Would she be angry at me too if she were alive? But that got me thinking! Is she were alive would everything that had happened still happen or would I still be moving from apartment to apartment every few months and not know who I really was? I wouldn't know I was a witch! I would of never gone to Hogwarts! Would of never met Dean! But then I would of never met my father! Or Hermione, Ron and Harry!

"Oh, mum, I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm scared! Where are you when I need you the most?" I cried. And as if the sky was jealous of my tears and decided it wanted the last word it started to rain. The fire was out in seconds leaving me in the dark except for the light from the half moon in the sky that had yet to be covered by clouds. I grabbed my bag and headed for the shelter of the trees, relighting my wand as I ran. The trees kept most of the rain from hitting me but I was still shivering from the cold rain as I tried to make myself comfortable at the base of one of the trees. That was why when I felt the first flutter in my stomach I thought I was from the rain until I felt it again a few seconds later. It felt as if a butterfly was gently flapping its wings from inside my body but I knew after the third time I felt it that it didn't have anything to do with the rain. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled as I realised I was feeling my baby move for the first time within me. In that moment I had forgotten all about the rain and the events of the day and just focus on what was going on inside me. Maybe this was my mother's way of telling me everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened tomorrow or the day after that I would always have my baby. I didn't notice that it had stopped raining as I fell asleep some time later, curled up beneath the trees, my hands folded together on my stomach and a small smile still playing on my lips.

I woke the next morning just after Dawn. They rain the night before had left a muddy mess behind and I was only too glad to leave my one night shelter and take to the clear blue skies once again. I didn't know how far it was until I reached London but I planned on flying for as long as I could. I flew for most of the day before I saw anything that wasn't a field, lake, or tree. A farm house! The only one for miles from what I could see but that gave me hope that London wasn't too far away! Two hours later I sighed in relief when I finally saw the city lights of in the distance. I landed a half a mile out of town and walked the rest of the way. One half of me felt weird to be back in the city where my relationship with Dean started, but the other half felt right at home. I had lived in London a few times with my mother growing up and I always hoped it would be the one place we would live permanently. I entered the city through an alleyway and not recognizing where I was let my feet lead me past restaurants, hotels, and bars until I oddly enough ended up right infront of London Coliseum. I stopped and looked up at the theater and had to choke back tears. It felt like forever ago I was performing Moulin Rouge here. Yet it was only a few months ago. And there across the street was the hotel we stayed at while we were here. The same hotel Dean and I had first made love in. I started walking again, intending to get as far away from theater and hotel as I could when I heard someone yell my name from down the street. I turned and was shocked to see Courtnie jogging toward me, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" she asked throwing her arms me in a hug. Seeing her again made the tears I was trying to hold back break free, causing me to let out a sob. Courtnie must of hear because she held me out at arms length, her smile gone and a look of concern on her face! "Miley, what's wrong?" she said. I didn't need to say anything. I knew Courtnie enough to know all she had to do was take one look at my thoughts to know what was wrong. And by the look on her face she did just that.

"Oh, Miley, I'm so sorry!" she said hugging me again. She let me cry on her shoulder until I got myself under control.

"Do you have any place to go?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"You can stay with me! You can have the spare bedroom in my apartment and if you need a job I'm sure I can get my boss to hire you at the diner I'm working at!" she said. I didn't notice until then that she was wearing an time waitress outfit under her dark coat.

"What happen with the theater?" I asked. She pointed at the theater doors and there I saw a giant sign stating in large letters that the theater was closed for refurbishment. I remember vaguely the stage manager Miranda saying how they were raising money from ticket sales to remodel theater.

"What about Craig? Do you think he'll mind me staying with you?" I asked.

"Craig and I broke up! I found him and one of the other girls up in the balcony "practicing" a scene that wasn't in the play we were rehearing at the time!" she said.

"Wow, Court, I'm sorry!" I said.

" It's okay! I'm better off without him!" She said shrugging it off.

"Courtnie, have you seen him? Dean I mean!" I asked. She gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Not since you all were here!" she said. "Have you tried writing him? An owl doesn't need to know an address to find a person!" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Over a month ago, but he never wrote back!" I told her.

"Maybe it hasn't gotten to him yet!" she said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, maybe!" I said. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Come on!" she said, standing and pulling me up with her. "What you need is ice cream. It always makes me feel better. My apartment is just a couple blocks over!"


	23. Chapter 22

Hermione,

I'm fine so please stop worrying like I know you probably are! I won't tell you where I am but I want you to know I'm staying with someone I can trust! I like it here, I really do, but I miss you guys too! This is for the best though! I have a job! Its hard work, but it keeps me busy! The baby's fine! I feel it move all the time now and I've started to show now too! Its just a small bump but everytime I look at it, it makes me think of Dean! This baby is a part of him and me and I can't help but still love him! I know you think its stupid back I can help it! Maybe it's the hormones! I have to go, but I'll write again soon! Please tell everyone I miss them and if he'll listen tell my father I love him and that I'm sorry!

Miley

I finished writing and put the pen down. It's been two weeks since I left Hogwarts. I sealed the letter and set it next to me on the bed and looked around the room that had become, in a sense, my home! The room was small, taken up mostly by the full size bed! A stand held a small television in the corner and the closet not only my clothes by costumes from some of Courtnie's past plays she had been in! The bathroom was across from my room and a small hallway lead, one way, to Courtnie's room and the other to the living room and kitchen! The apartment was similar to the ones I had live in, in the past with my mother but had a more lived in feel! My favorite past was the screened in porch that over looked London off of the living room! It was also the home to Courtnie's tawny owl, Louie, who she named a character in one of her favorite books, Interview with the Vampire. I grabbed my letter and left my room. I was just opening the sliding glass door to the porch when the front door opened and Courtnie came in, her hair and clothes wet from the rain outside.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" she said hanging up her jacket on the back of the door.

"Why don't you just Apparate?" I asked walking out the door to the porch.

"Because I love the rain!" she said following me out. "I just hate that it seems to always start when I'm walking home!" she said. I went to Louie and tied the letter to his leg. "Who are you writing too?" Courtnie asked sitting on one of the wicker chairs she had set up in the room.

"Hermione! I just want to let her know I'm okay!" I told her. I ignore the small sigh coming from Courtnie and watched as the owl took off out the opening in the screen and disappeared in the night sky. "I know you don't agree, but she's my friend!" I said turning from the window and looking at Courtnie.

"Friends don't hurt friends!" she said.

"Hermione never hurt me! She was there for me when everyone else hated me!" I said.

"I just want you to be careful!" she said.

"I will! Promise!" I told her. I felt like she wanted to say more but instead she got up and went back inside. I followed her in, sliding the door closed behind me.

"I'm to take a shower and go to bed! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, stopping in front of the bathroom door.

"Okay! Goodnight!" I said going into my room! I heard the shower turn on and I sat down on my bed. I wasn't tired so I grabbed a book from the pile Courtnie lent me to read and laid down with my head propped with pillows. I few minutes later I heard the shower turn off and then the door to Courtnie's room opening and closing. It was another hour before I put the book down and went to sleep.

I woke sometime later not knowing why. It took me a minute before I realized voices could be heard coming from outside my room. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 2:15 am. Thinking it was weird for Courtnie to have visitors this late at night I got out of bed and tiptoed to the door and slowly turned the handle. I entered the hallway. The hallway was dark except the light the was creeping from underneath Courtnie's door.

"What was I supposed to do? Rip the letter from her hand!" a female voice coming from inside Courtnie's room said. It sounded like her but yet it didn't. the voice was low but angered filled.

"If they find her it will ruin everything!" the voice was low, but defiantly male. He was harder to hear and I had to get closer to the closed door to hear what was being said.

"Then tell her the truth!" the female voice said, the anger gone from her voice.

"I can't! Not yet!" the male voice said. I heard a sigh and then the sound of someone sitting on the bed. I couldn't hear what was said next. I walked closer but froze when I stepped on the squeaky board outside of Courtnie's bedroom door. The voices stopped. The door opened before I could move. Courtnie stood framed in the doorway. She wore a long shirt and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked, pulling the door all the way open, exposing her entire room.

"I thought I heard voices?" I said, scanning the room. The room was furnished the same as mine expect for posters on the wall of some of the past plays she had been in. It was also empty of anyone but her.

"Sorry! I was catching on some of my soaps and I guess I had it up kind of loud!" She said. I looked at the television set up in the corner. It was on and it showed a man and a women on the screen. The volume was low but by the way they acted it looked like they were fighting.

"Everything okay?" she asked me when I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I'll see you in the morning!" I said going back to my room. I could hear the sound of Courtnie's television through the wall until it shut off sometime later. I stayed up a little bit longer, just laying on my bed in the dark! I felt stupid to think Courtnie had been in here talking to someone at this time of night, but something in my head kept telling me something was going on with her. I just couldn't figure out what.


	24. Chapter 23

Hogwarts

Hermione was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table finishing breakfast when the owl post arrived. She wasn't expecting a letter so when the tawny owl landing in front of her she thought it was for someone else but the nip at her hand told her otherwise. She untied the letter from around its foot and it instantly took off from the table. Her name and the school's was written on the front. She ripped opened the top of the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. As soon as she saw the familiar signature at the bottom of the letter she jumped from the table and ran from the great hall. She didn't stop until she entered the gate to the Quidditch pitch where Ron and Harry were practicing for the next game with the Gryffindor team.

"Harry, Ron!" she yelled from the ground. Two heads swiveled in her directions when they heard their names being called. Harry instantly flew down to where she waited. Ron, however, was momentarily distracted by a quaffle thrown toward his head by Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell. He caught it just in time and called a time out.

He touched ground beside Hermione. "Oui, were you trying to kill me?" he asked.

Hermione ignore his question. "Miley sent me a letter!" she said excitedly.

"What did she say? Is she okay? Did she say where she is?" Harry asked, grabbing the letter from her hands.

"Just read it!" Hermione told him. Harry unfolded the letter and read. When he was done he had a sober expression on his face.

"Whats it say, Mate?" Ron asked. Harry handed the letter over.

"Atleast we know she's okay!" Ron said when he finished reading it and handed it back to Hermione.

"We have to take it to Dumbledore! He said to tell him if one of us hears from her!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron agreed and headed back to the castle.

Dumbledore put the letter down on his desk. "May I see the envelope it came in?" he asked looking at Hermione. She took the crumpled envelope from her pocket and handed it to him.

"I don't know what good it will do! It doesn't have a return address!" she said.

"There are ways to find the origin of the letter!" he said, smoothing the envelope the best he could. Hermione now felt guilty for the way she handled it. She wanted to speak but fell silent as Dumbledore held a hand over the letter and envelope. He didn't say a word. The room was silent as Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Dumbledore.

"Ah" Dumbledore sighed a few seconds later, taking his hand away from the envelope. Hermione didn't understand what happened until she realized the envelope that once only held her name and Hogwart's was now joined by writing in the top left corner. "London!" He said.

"We have to go!" Harry said. Ron nodded his head in agreement, but Hermione shook her head.

"We can't!" she said.

"Why now?" Ron asked, frowning.

"If she see us all she'll run again! I know it!" she said. She knew Miley enough to know it was true.

"I agree with Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore said holding his hands together and sitting them on his desk. Harry and Ron looked back between Hermione and Dumbledore,

"What should we do then? We just can't forget that we know where she is!" Harry said. Hermione looked to Dumbledore and he nodded his head as if he already knew what she was going to ask. She looked at Harry.

"We won't! I'll go! Alone!" She said. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione held up her hand, stopping him. "I'm the only one who didn't chastise her! She won't run from me!" she said. Ron didn't say anything as he went to her and took her hand in his. She smiled at him. Harry didn't speak. He didn't look happy about it, but Hermione knew he understood as he was one of the people who had a part in miley leaving.

"I believe you'll be needing this!" Dumbledore said holding out the letter. She took the letter and folded it carefully before sliding in into her jean pocket after reading the address where Miley sent the letter. "I'll arrange for transportation. I don't think it wise for Professor Snape to know until after Ms. Granger returns!" He said. They knew he meant just incase things went wrong. Hermione was suddenly nervous. Harry must of sensed it because he took her other hand in his.

"Everything will be okay!" he said, giving her a smile but she say it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"There is one other thing you should know before you leave!" Dumbledore said, drawing their attention back to him. "and I'm afraid it will make your journey all the more difficult!"

Five hours later Hermione found herself in a dark alleyway in London holding an old dirty shoe that had been her transportation. Dumbledore had arranged, with no questions asked from the ministry, a portkey to take her London. She threw the shoe into a nearby dumpster, as she would not be needing it anymore. She would be returning to Hogwarts either by another portkey or by the Hogwarts Express. It was depending on if Miley will be with her, but she wasn't sure after what Dumbledore had told her, Ron, and Harry. It was definitely going to change things. She could only hope she would be. Hermione exited the alleyway onto the busy street. The sun was low in the sky. The first thing Hermione saw was the theater Miley performed in at Christmas. Having no idea where she was going she asked a police officer who was patrolling the street, who pointed her in the right direction. She thanked him and walked the way he told her. Minutes later she stood infront of a old-looking apartment building. She entered the building and went upstairs. She walked down a narrow hallway and stopped infront of a door marked B-2. She took a deep breath trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. She raised her fist and knocked. It was quiet, then she heard footsteps from within. A lock turned and the door creaked opened.

"Hermione!" Miley said, stunned. Her hair was pulled back from her face and Hermione saw the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Miley!" Hermione said, pulling her into a hug. Miley hugged back.

"How did you find me?" she asked, drawing back.

"Dumbledore found you actually!" Hermione answered. Miley looked scared and looked down the hall as if she thought he was waiting around the corner. "Don't worry I came alone!" Relief washed over Miley's face. She pulled Hermione inside and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Does everyone know where I am?" she asked.

"Only Dumbledore and me! Harry and Ron know your in London, but they don't know where! Your father doesn't know anything about it! Dumbledore said he would speak with him after I got back!" she said. A whistle sound came from somewhere in the house and Miley walked away into the kitchen and grabbed a tea kettle that was sitting on the stove. The whistling stopped. She grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and poured the boiling hot water in them, adding tea bags after. Hermione looked at her friend and noticed Miley was right when she said she was starting to show in her letter. She was wearing bagging pants but Hermione could still see the small bump protruding from her stomach. Miley brought the two mugs to a small table in the corner and sat down. Hermione sat opposite her and Miley slide one of the cups toward her.

"You shouldn't of come at all! I told you I was okay!" Miley said. Steam rose from the two tea cups sitting infront of them.

"Did you really think I would listen?" Miley didn't answer. She looked down at her cup. "We've been worried sick about you, Miley! No one meant to hurt you!" Hermione said. Miley looked up. Her tears were gone.

"They might not of meant to hurt me, but they meant what they said! I couldn't stay there!" she said.

"Miley…."

"No, Hermione!" Miley said, disgruntled, stopping her. "Don't defend them! You weren't there! You didn't hear what they said!" she said, her voice rising slightly. ""I have no daughter". That's what my father said to me after I told him. He hated me, Hermione!" her voice lowered. "And Harry,…the look on his face…." Hermione reached out and put her hand over Miley's resting on the table.

"Miley, I promise you, they would take back what they said in a heartbeat. Harry hasn't stopped feeling guilty and your father…! Miley, he cried when you left! He hasn't been the same since! Please come home!" Hermione begged. Miley pulled her hand from underneath Hermione's and stood.

"I told you I can't!" she said. Her voice was even now, no longer angry.

"Why not?" Hermione asked sliding back in her chair.

"I like it here for one! No one judges me and Courtnie's been great!" Hermione knew who she was talking about. She meet her a couple times when they had come to see the play months before. "She's going to help me find Dean!" Miley said. Hermione froze at his name.

"Miley, about Dean…!" Hermione started. As much as she didn't want to do this Miley deserved the truth.

"Wait, do you know where he is?" she asked, anxiously.

"No!"

"Then what?" she asked. Hermione couldn't speak. "Hermione, Please tell me!"

"He was a spy, Miley! He was sent by Voldemort!" Hermione finally said.


	25. Chapter 24

"You're lying!" Miley said, her eyes squinting in question.

"I wish I was!" Hermione said sadly. "Dumbledore…"

Miley cut her off. "I don't want to hear! You're just saying that to get me to come back, but it won't work!" she said shaking her head angrily and backing up till her back hit the counter.

"Miley, please, I'm not lying!" Hermione said reaching out to her.

"No!" Miley yelled. "Get out!" Miley ran from the kitchen and somewhere a door slammed closed. Hermione knew there was no use arguing. Nothing she could say could make things better. She stood from the chair and went to the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Miley!" she said to the empty kitchen. She left the kitchen and walked to the front door. She was reaching out to grab the door handle when it was thrown open. A girl entered and Hermione recognized her at once. Hermione nodded her head in greeting and tried to walk through the still open door, but the girl held out her hand and Hermione saw she held a wand.

"Going somewhere?" the girl, Courtnie, said stepping forward causing Hermione to step back. The girl shut the door and Hermione heard a click as it locked. Hermione was suddenly scared. She didn't like the way the girl was looking at her.

"Look, I just came to see Miley!" Hermione said.

"Ah, but there lies our problem! You shouldn't of come, but since you're here…!" Courtnie said smirking, twirling her wand through her fingers. Hermione looked from Courtnie to the door to the hall leading down to three doors, wondering if she could make it to Miley before Courtnie did anything. Unfortunately Courtnie saw.

"I don't think so!" she said grabbing Hermione's arm. "I need you to pass along a message for me!" Hermione winced as her grip tighten.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Hermione asked, knowing it was stupid to ask. It was pretty obvious now that Dean wasn't the only one working for Voldemort.

"If you want to live you'll do as I say!" Courtnie said her grip tighten even more. Hermione nodded her head. "Good girl!" Courtnie said, letting go of her arm.

"What's the message?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arm.

"Miley belongs to the Dark Lord now! Anyone who attempts to find her again will die!" Courtnie said. The evil in Courtnie's eyes told Hermione what she said was true. "Oh, and one more thing!" Hermione didn't things could get any worse. Courtnie raised her wand. "Stupefy" A short burst of green light shot from her wand and hit Hermione in the chest. She fell back and everything went black before she hit the ground.

"Hermione?" she opened her eyes and saw red. At first she thought it was blood but as her vision cleared she saw it wasn't blood at all. It was red hair that sat atop her boyfriend Ron Weasley's head and next to him she looked into the concerned blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"Ron? What…where am I?" she asked. It was then she noticed she was outside and lying on a dirt road. She sat up slowly, supported by Ron, and realized she was in front of the gate leading into Hogwarts. The moon that hung high in the sky told her it was sometime past midnight.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore asked. Ron helped Hermione up off the ground to a standing position and she saw that Harry stood next to Dumbledore, looking worried.

"I was with Miley!" she said. Her memory was foggy. "she…she was angry when I told her about Dean! She told me to leave. I went to the front door but…oh god Courtnie!" she said her memory coming back.

"Courtnie? Wait, isn't she the girl Miley introduced us to?" Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"She works for Voldemort too! She..she told me she wanted me to pass along a message right before she knocked me out!" Hermione said. She remembered the look in Courtnie's eyes just before the hit spell hit her. Hermione would have died if it weren't for the message. Ron said her name, snapping her out of the memory.

"What message?" Harry said.

"Miley belongs to the Dark Lord now! Anyone who attempts to find her again will die!" Hermione answered repeating word for word what Courtnie said.

"We have to go back!" Harry said.

"We can't! You heard what Hermione said!" Ron said.

"I don't care, Ron! This is Miley were talking about! I would do the same if it were you!" he said looking annoyed.

"He is right!" Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him surprised. He expected Dumbledore to disagree. "Plus I know you will go weather I agree or not!" he said smiling at Harry.

"What I would like to know is how you got back here? Lucky Harry and I were at Hagrid's and saw the red sparks or you would have been out here all night!" Ron asked.

"Red sparks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! They shot up in the sky right above where we found you!" he said.

"I don't know!" she said.

"You are safe and that is all that matters!" Dumbledore said. He looked back at Harry. "I know it is urgent to get back to London as soon as possible but I believe it is time to inform Professor Snape of our findings! I know he would want to come along!" he said. Harry agreed even though if he had a choice he would have left right away. The look on Hermione and Ron's face told him they felt the same way. They followed Dumbledore up to the castle and to the dungeons.

Hermione, Harry and Ron waited outside Professor Snape's office while Dumbledore went inside. As much as they tried they couldn't hear what was going on inside. Five minutes later Dumbledore and Snape emerged. From the look on Snape's face he didn't take it well.

"We will side- along apparate to London! Hermione, Ron, we will be with me! Harry, you will apparate with Professor Snape!" Dumbledore said. He went to Hermione and Ron and they both took a hold of each of his arms. Harry walked to where Snape stood and did the same. Just like the other times Harry had side-along apparated it wasn't pleasant at all. Everything went black and he was pressed very hard from all directions. He couldn't breathe as if something was tightening around his chest. He felt his eyeballs being pushed back into his head and suddenly the feeling went away. He could breathe again. He looked around and he realized they stood outside the theater Miley preformed in.

"Lead the way, Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore said. Hermione lead them down the street and turned down a short alleyway to another street. They followed her into a rundown apartment building and went up the second floor.

"There!" Hermione said pointing to a door half way down the hall. Snape raised his wand and the door exploded, sending wood flying into the hallway. No one came out of the other apartments. Either they were used to things blowing up or no one was home.

"I ask that you three stay here!" Dumbledore said. He didn't wait for an answer. Snape and Dumbledore disappeared inside. No one spoke. All was silent except for the sound of each of them breathing. The silence was broken seconds later by the sound of glass shattering. Harry ran inside the apartment. Dumbledore stood just inside the doorway. Severus stood a few feet away, his head down in a defeated way. In front of him was a broken mirror. Shards of glass lay on the floor beneath it, speckled with blood. A small puddle of blood sat a few inches away. Harry looked at Snape and saw that both his hands hung by his side. The right was covered in blood. His other hand was clenched. If Harry had to guess he would say the right was broken. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"What happened? Where's Miley?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"She is gone!" Dumbledore said. He looked as sad as Harry felt.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron now stood behind me, just inside the door.

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope she is okay!" Dumbledore turned away from Harry and walked to Snape. He put his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Severus!" Snape didn't say anything. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I think we shall leave Professor Snape to his thoughts! If you will!" He said holding out his arm. They had no choice but to grab ahold. Dumbledore turned and they automatically tightened their grip on him and all three closed their eyes. When the squeezing feeling past they opened their eyes and found themselves back where they started, standing in front of the gate to Hogwarts. The one thing that was on everyone's minds as they stood in outside in the dark was Miley. Where was she? Was she okay? Would they every see her again?


	26. Chapter 25

Miley slammed the door to her room and slid to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and cried into them. Hermione's words echoed in her head. Dean works for Voldemort. The man who wanted her dead. The man who had her mother killed. She didn't want to believe it but Hermione was not one to tell a lie. Maybe she was mistaken Miley told herself. The information was wrong. Dean was not one of the bad guys. Loud bang from outside the room interrupted her thoughts. Miley jumped up and grabbed her wand from her bed side table and ran out her room. The first thing she saw was Hermione crumpled on the floor, unconscious. Courtnie stood above her, her wand still raised. Miley ran and kneeled by Hermione on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Miley screamed at Courtnie.

"She's just knocked out! She'll be fine!" Courtnie said lowering her wand.

"But why?" Miley asked. Then it hit her. She looked back at Hermione. "Everything you said was true!" she whispered to Hermione.

"What was that?" Courtnie asked. Miley stood up.

"How could you do it? Work for Voldemort and be my friend?" Miley asked.

"I'm an actress, Miley! I'm good at deceiving people!" she answered.

"You're just as evil as he is!" Miley said rising her wand and pointing it at Courtnie.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Courtnie said laughing. She spread her arms. "Give it your best shot!" she said.

"Stupefy!" Miley yelled.

"Finite Incantatum!" Courtnie yelled at the same time! Miley's spell rebounded back toward her. She didn't have time to take cover but before it could hit her it was suddenly deflected away from her and hit the wall behind her. Plaster and wood exploded around her.

"That's enough!" A male voice said from the front door. Courtnie fell to one knee and bowed her head. Miley's wand fell from her hand!

"Dean!" He walked inside the room and came toward her. She backed away till her back hit the busted wall. One hand covered her stomach the other she held out stopping him. "Don't come any closer!" she said. He stopped. Courtnie stood. "Why?" Miley cried.

"Miley…I!" He started.

"I thought you loved me!" Miley said.

"I do love you, Miley!" He said holding out his hand but not coming any closer.

"Then tell me why? How could you work for him, knowing who he is? What he's done?" she asked.

"It's complicated!" he answered lowering his hand.

"Then uncomplicated it!" she yelled.

"You won't understand!" he said.

"Try me!" Miley said.

"How much did Dumbledore and your father tell you about the Dark Lord?" Dean asked.

"He killed my mother, Dean! That's all I need to know! He's monster!" she told him.

"Just tell me why….please! I deserve to know!" Miley begged.

"Enough of this already! Lets just take her!" Courtnie said pushing in front of Dean."No!" he said grabbing her shoulder but keeping his eyes on Miley. "She's right! She deserves to know!" Courtnie growled under her breathe but moved away from Miley.

"The Dark Lord…Voldemort…!" he stopped and sighed. "He's my father!"

"What! No!" Miley said. Dean walked closer and reached out to touch her face. She turned her head away from him. His arm fell.

"I was sent to Hogwarts under orders to get you to trust me! What I was never meant to do was fall in love with you, but I did! I want you to come with me! I promise nothing bad will happen to you. To either of you!" he said putting a hand gently on her stomach.

"Why should I trust you now!" Miley asked.

"Because loving you was the one thing I never lied to you about and because I meant what I said Christmas day when I gave you that ring! I want you to be with me!" he said.

"What about Voldemort? Doesn't he want me dead because of the prophecy?" she asked.

"Not if you join us!" Courtnie said!

Miley looked down at Hermione's still unconscious form. "What about my friends? If I go with you will he leave them alone?" She asked.

"I can't promise he won't hurt anyone else if you come with me but I can promise I will try to pursued him!" Dean said. Courtnie made a snorting sound from behind him and he turned and gave her a dirty look. "What?" she said all innocently. "I had something in my throat!" she added. He turned back to Miley. "So?" he asked.

"I'll go with you!" she answered. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Courtnie, pack some of Miley's things and meet us at the mansion!" he said letting go of Miley and turning to Courtnie. She nodded her head and walked toward the bedrooms.

"Wait?" Miley said. Courtnie stopped. Miley looked down at Hermione. "We can't leave her here!"

"She'll wake soon enough!" Courtnie said looking at Hermione with a small smile on her face.

"We can't take her with us, Miley!" Dean said.

"No, I don't mean that! I mean I won't go if we leave her here! Take her back to Hogwarts!" Miley said.

"Okay!" Dean said touching her face. "Courtnie, pack some bags, take Hermione and Apparate to the castle gates and leave her there, then meet us at the mansion!" he said.

"But….!" Courtnie started.

"I said do it!" Dean said rising his voice.

"Yes, sir!" she said bowing her head slightly at him and walking away into her bedroom.

"Come! There's a car waiting for us downstairs!" He said holding out his hand again!

Miley got a apprehensive look on her face. "You knew I would say yes, didn't you?" she asked.

He smiled and reached out and took her hand. "I hoped you would say yes!" he said. They walked toward the front door and Miley took one last look at her best friend on the floor, silently hoping she wasn't making a big mistake.


End file.
